


Echoes in the Dark

by nicoleiacross



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Background Character Death, Companion Piece, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fic within a Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: Gladnis companion series to @heyjealousy'sIn The Dark I See♥(Chapter 1 is set prior to the events of In The Dark I See! Her work should still be read first, though!)





	1. Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Dark I See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934) by [liziscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziscribbles/pseuds/liziscribbles). 



> Everything starts somewhere; for them, it started with losing people.  
> {This chapter is set a year prior to the events of In The Dark I See ♥}
> 
>  **18.07.17** small typos fixed \o/

**[i]**

It takes a few weeks (two and half, for those who were worried and counting down by the minutes) for everyone to get back on their feet. Specifically, for Cor and Weskham to physically be back on their feet. Noctis was bed bound a few days longer which, really, should have been the first indicator.

Appropriately so, everyone feels the grief. Iris holds up for the night before the news finally seems to hit her at breakfast, when she glances at the spots her father should be sitting and immediately excuses herself from the table. Crowe follows to offer what support she can, while a heavy silence falls over the rest of the group. Ignis glances to his left to assess Gladio’s stability… ultimately, he finds himself worrying, when he can’t decipher the expression.

The worry ends up being entirely rational and he really should have seen this coming, when Noctis is finally up and moving again. Not entirely voluntarily, no; but, Weskham had urged him out of his room to at least try being around the others. Tried insisting that the presence of other people would help him and they were all willing to talk and listen as it became necessary. Anything to help all of them cope with the sudden loss; and, he wasn't wrong. Everyone was doing everything they could to handle the weight of the loss. But... the way Iris made a point to avoid Noctis for the first half of the day should have been the another indicator. Even when she finally managed to pull herself together enough to hug Noctis just before lunch, there was a deep pain in her eyes that made the attempt at a reassuring smile all the less convincing.

It's not until much, much later, just as they're all turning in from Hour Twenty-Five's patrol, that Gladio and Noctis finally cross paths and everything explodes.

None of them actually know what triggers the conversation. Maybe a question, maybe just being near each other; but, it goes from deathly quiet to explosive arguing in _seconds_ . Nyx reacts first, quickly getting between the two before Gladio can get too close to Noctis; Ignis joins him, as soon as he realises what's happened, and is trying to get Gladio's attention on _him._ If he can just calm him down—

"They took you on this fucking mission— _you_ ," Gladio's voice echoes through the lounge. He's not struggling to get around Nyx or Ignis, but he also isn't cooperating with their attempts to get him out of the room. Merely plants himself firmly in place against the pushing and pleading and keeps the glare trained on Noctis, his voice lowering from the shout to a dangerous rumble, "Not me or Nyx. Not Iggy. _You._ And they don't come back. Cor and Wesk are probably _never_ going to be able to go out in the field again, even when they recover. So: what the _fuck_ happened?"

The level tone doesn't last long, the volume steadily increasing until he's shouting again. Nyx and Ignis exchange quick looks, but say nothing in favour of still trying to push him back. Somewhere to his left, he can hear a strangled whimper of Iris biting down sobs; when he chances looking, she has her eyes screwed shut and her hands tight over her ears. Crowe's hands cover hers, body pressed close for a sense of a security; even with her attention solely on trying to calm Iris down, she spares a moment to throw Gladio a dangerous glower.

"You think I don't know that?" Noctis shouts back. It's rare for him to raise his voice, if ever. With most of his attention on helping Nyx with Gladio, Ignis isn't even positive what they're arguing about anymore. The situation as a whole? Noctis' role in what happened? The fact their intel was somehow faulty? Or... so they assume. Luna still doesn't understand how the reading went from 'dangerous, but manageable' to 'ground zero' so quickly; she knows that Ronin give off different readings and _swears_ up and down that there hadn't been a reading for any Ronin that night. If there had... they never would have agreed to take Noctis. Probably none of the kids, but Regis _definitely_ wouldn't have taken Noctis out. Regardless of _what_ they're arguing about, Ignis does understand. He really does; everyone is grieving, _everyone_ is feeling the weight and emptiness of losing the two grounding forces that have kept them together the past twenty-some odd years; but yelling at each other isn't the answer. Blaming each other isn't. He just needs to get Gladio's attention back on _him_ , try to get him calm enough to understand—

"You think I'm _okay_ with what happened?" Luna's trying to pull Noctis in the opposite direction; but, he stays put, stubbornly, and clearly struggling with the emotions. Anger and grief fight for control, his attention still on Gladio as he continues, "That I'm okay with the fact I couldn't help either of them— _any_ of them? I couldn't do _anything_ ! You think I'm okay with the fact I watched my—our dads die? That I had to watch him _beg_ Wesk and Cor to get me out of there? That I didn't _wish_ I was the one dying—"

Ignis doesn't realise he's stopped restraining Gladio until a sharp echo of leather meeting flesh fills the room; until the stinging sets in his hand through his glove and he realises he's taking deeper and deeper breaths to control his own temper. He hears Gladio move behind him and shoots him a cold look over his shoulder, only vaguely takes note of the way the anger and colour have drained from his face; the other man immediately takes a step back to give him the requested space (Nyx, too, takes a cautionary step back) before Ignis turns back on Noctis, eyes narrowed, "Do not ever… _ever_ … say that again." He takes a few steps away so he can give them both the disappointed glare, "I highly advise that you two retire for the evening, if you are not going to hold a _civilised_ conversation and actually hear one another out."

He doesn't wait to see if they comply. Instead, he brushes by Noctis—barely notices when Luna slaps Noctis, too, before storming out the opposite side of the lounge to head back to her own cabin, with Nyx close at her heel—and starts towards the war room. He needs to be alone, needs to get himself under control he—no. He needs to speak to Weskham and Cor before this turns into issues on the field. He needs to assess the effects on the team before he figures out what to do with himself. He lets out a slow breath, changing direction towards the war room, instead, and assumes the following footsteps to be Gladio's; but, even that doesn't stop him from tensing up when the hand catches his arm to try turning him.

"Iggy, wait—"

"Let. Go." When the demand isn't immediately met, Ignis finally turns, eyes still narrowed, nerves still running high on adrenaline, ready to lash out, " _Now_ , Gladiolus."

Shocked is an understatement; but, Gladio listens this time and releases his arm without a word. Ignis' attention is immediately on his prior destination without anything further to distract him. He'll deal with Gladio later.

Normally, Ignis would never enter a room without knocking, not even one of the public rooms. Never even consider it; but, given the day—the past ten minutes—he just had, he doesn’t stop to think before he opens the door to the war room. As expected, Cor and Weskham are both there and thankfully don’t look to startled to see him. Weskham actually smiles from where he's seated at the long table—a thin smile, blatantly forced, but an attempt none the less. Cor is already standing and gives Ignis a quick look; but, he offers nothing. No smile, no greeting, just... nothing. Ignis tries to pull himself back under control, tries to return the smile, to play it off, "I… presume you heard all of that."

The smile feels weak. Fake. He can tell it falters and he takes a slow, shaken breath; it catches before he can try again and he finds himself biting down a small sob, unable to maintain eye contact and biting down hard on his lip when he looks away.

Weskham crosses the room first. A small grunt of pain, of protest, when he pushes up from his seat; the cane he's been using for the past few days alert Ignis to his proximity; even so, Weskham puts a gentle hand on his shoulder as an extra precaution, to ask if the contact is alright. If the way he startles is any indication, he’s genuinely surprised when Ignis initiates the hug, clinging desperately to the older man with his face stubbornly against Weskham’s shoulder to hide the emotion. He’s vaguely aware of Cor moving, kind of hears him say he’s going to check on the others. A moment later the door clicks shut and Weskham puts a hand on Ignis’ back, rubbing a gentle circle between his shoulders, "Come here, lad. Sit with me and let’s see if we can’t work this out, shall we?"

Ignis manages a nod. He feels a pang of guilt for even making the man stand when he should still be resting and recovering… but, Weskham makes no indication he’s in any pain. Merely heads back to the table and pats the seat next to him in invitation. He waits until Ignis is seated to continue, "Now then… are you alright?"

At that, Ignis startles and throws the man a confused look, "I’m—of course, I’m fine, I just—should we not be looking for a way to—"

"Ignis." His mouth immediately snaps shut and Weskham sighs, "Let Cor worry about those two for a few minutes. And let me worry about you, since you apparently aren't letting Gladiolus."

A moment longer and Ignis finally nods again. His voice is small when he finds the will to ask, "... I should apologise to them, shouldn't I?"

Weskham hums a little in lieu of an immediate response, "Do you believe they deserve an apology?"

"... Not really, no. But, I also could have— _should_ have handled it better." Ignis rubs his arm a little, shoulders drooping, "It's been a hard month for everyone. Those two especially. I should have—"

Weskham cuts him off again by reaching over and giving his cheek a gentle flick to get his attention. The man's smile has faded into a neutral expression and he meets' Ignis' eye evenly. When he speaks, his tone is the same as it is during meetings—level and to the point; meant to hold everyone's attention and get them to consider the situation as a whole, "Everyone is feeling the weight of loss. That does not give those two a reason to lash out, at one another or at anyone else present. Now. Why would you owe them an apology?"

Ignis shifts uncomfortably under the look, beginning to chew on his lip. For once, Weskham doesn't stop him. "You heard them arguing—"

"Yes. We also heard the arguing _stop_. I presume that was of your doing."

This time, Ignis looks down at his hand. His palm still stings beneath his glove and it's taking a considerable effort for him not to rub the area. The effort doesn't still the subtle tremble as the action finally sets in, "I... slapped Noctis. I didn't intend to, but he...."

Just thinking about the words makes his breath catch, painfully, in his throat and it takes a few tries for him to even manage any of his breathing exercises to get the emotion back under control. Weskham doesn't try to interrupt or press for further details. Instead, he encourages Ignis to continue, "And Gladiolus?"

The question gives Ignis pause. Yes, Gladio had been a primary cause for the words; but... he hadn't actively done anything to warrant Ignis pushing him away. If nothing else, he should have been more furious with Gladio than he actually felt. More than anything, truly, he was upset with himself. He should have known the two wouldn't be able to talk about what happened. That Gladio would demand answers that Noctis wouldn't have.

He's not sure how long he thinks on it; but, it's long enough that Weskham tries to answer for him, "You pushed him out again?" Ignis feels his shoulders hunching inward, like he's trying to avoid being on the receiving end of judgement, despite the fact Weskham doesn't sound the least bit disappointed. "While I don't normally approve of any regression to your social exercises, perhaps this will help Gladiolus put his priorities in order."

Ignis frowns and finally looks up. He imagines he must look confused, because Weskham gives a dry chuckle and makes a vague gesture towards the den, "I'm not suggesting you ignore him altogether, Ignis. But, you've certainly put the fear of the Astrals in him. Boy has a temper, same as Clarus did when he was younger. It takes the fear of losing someone to tamper that sort of rage." There's a wistful smile on his face with the words; a fondness in his eyes, even as he blinks back tears, "I can't even recall what they fought over. Never seen those two so angry with one another, either. Regis closed the argument and refused to speak to Clarus for a _week_. Until Clarus finally apologised and tried to talk to him instead of using token, trinket apologies that had worked on smaller spats they had." The smile is kinder when he shakes the memory off, when his attention returns to Ignis, "I don't advise ignoring Gladiolus for a week, however. Give him a few hours to consider what all he's done tonight. At least let him come to terms with the fact he can't expect you to support him when he gets like this. He and Noctis needn't work things out right away."

Except they do. They really do. Before Ignis can protest, though, Weskham shakes his head, "They don't. Cor and I... well. We will, of course, ask for a consensus from the others. While we were listening... we decided to bring a rather delicate matter to vote."

Ignis frowns, makes a questioning noise in his throat. Something anxious twists his insides, something that makes him speak up before Weskham can finish. "You're going to separate all of us?"

The thin smile is the only answer he really needs and he lets his gaze fall to the table to process the information. Logically, it's a sound decision. Safer. Safer than letting Gladio and Noctis hunt together with the tension so thick between them. Tension on a hunt could prove more fatal than any daemon; and, as much as Ignis understands that...

"I know they're your family, lad." Weskham's voice is soft, his touch gentle when he reaches over to tap Ignis' chin to get him to look back up. The look is apologetic, as he continues, "But if we want to keep what family we've got left... sometimes that means making decisions. Decisions that aren't easy. Sometimes... sometimes retreating is your best option. Retreat, regroup, reassess, retry. Sometimes, that's the best you can do in this line of work."

Ignis gives a slow nod; he knows the man's right. That doesn't make it any easier to swallow; but, he knows. He lets out a slow breath, "I'll... I'll speak to Gladio in the morning. Er... later. After... after we've had a chance to rest." He gives Weskham a shaky smile, "Maybe... maybe it's just from the hunt. Maybe they'll be able to talk later...?"

They both know it's not likely. The damage is already done; but, Weskham still tries to give him an encouraging smile, "Perhaps they will."

**[ii]**

Ignis doesn't sleep that night. Even after he's left the war room, he stops outside of his and Gladio's cabin, hand hovering at the handle for almost a solid two minutes. But, he turns away, retreats back to the main cabin, to the kitchen, and starts looking for things to busy himself with. Rearranges their stock—food, appliances, curatives, little odds and ends that always end up in the kitchen that don't necessarily belong there; wipes down every surface he can, even when it means rearranging things once more; and, eventually, settles at the table, waiting as coffee brews, and jotting down notes for what all needs to be restocked.  By then the clock is creeping towards four a.m. and he feels an oncoming throbbing behind his eyes, sleep deprivation and exhaustion from the hunt settling heavily in his body with everything else. His fingers tap out practiced notes against the table, desperate for a distraction, to keep his thoughts from wandering too far.

Despite feeling better after talking with Weskham, realising he wasn't overreacting in the least, the solitude weighs heavily on him in those early hours. The reality sinking in that, inevitably, his family is going to be separated; that he has to choose between keeping an eye on Noctis or keeping an eye on Gladio and Iris. That, at the very least, he's confident of. Where one Amicitia goes, the other will. Where Luna goes, Nyx will follow. Logic supplies that Noctis would end up with Nyx and Luna—away from Gladio. Would Crowe be the deciding factor? Would it be fair to put that pressure on her? Would she even have a preference—following Nyx or Iris? That was also, of course, assuming Luna and Nyx didn't go with Iris and Gladio; but, Ignis can't imagine Luna not wanting to keep an eye on Noctis. So, when the situation boiled down, it was a matter of which group Ignis and Crowe followed.

Before he realises it, he's turned to a new page in his notebook and begun working through the pros and cons of each group—what combinations would be most efficient, most beneficial, most logical. He doesn't even hear the coffee beeping at him, doesn't realise he's not alone until steam hits his face and he jerks away from the table with a start. Gladio doesn't meet his eye, doesn't look too surprised by the reaction; just pushes the cup towards Ignis a bit more before he freezes, fingers still wrapped around the mug as his attention drifts to the table, like he's trying to figure out what had Ignis so distracted. He's looking at the notebook, at the very least, but doesn't seem to really _see_ the words; Ignis bites down on his lower lip, realising it's too late to try hiding the notes. He shifts and clears his throat a little, trying to gather Gladio's attention. At least enough to get his coffee. His voice feels too quiet when he finally finds the will to speak, "Thank you. For the coffee, I mean, I—" he glances at his watch, startles when it displays five-thirty at him, "I didn't realise how late it was."

"Figured as much."

It's not an apology; but, it's also not as nonchalant as Gladio wants it to be. Even the way he shrugs isn't the same. Tired. Half-hearted. He finally releases the mug, slowly falling into the seat opposite of Ignis and still refusing to meet his eye. Instead, he puts his face in his hands, rubbing a few times before raking his fingers back to tangle in his hair with a slow, deep exhale.

The tense silence is foreign between them. From years ago when they were first becoming friends. When Gladio's father was still 'Mr. Amicitia', before Ignis eased into calling him 'Clarus' and—on occasions, much later—'father'. Sometimes 'dad'. As the comparison crosses his mind, Ignis feels the slow, crushing realisation that _he_ hasn't taken the time to cope with the news. That it's still surreal enough to him to make him feel light-headed. His mind races, desperately, for any topic that _isn't_ trying to cope with Regis and Clarus' deaths.

"Mind if I ramble a bit?"

Ignis snaps out of the panicked thoughts with a small jump. Gladio's attention is zeroed in on the table, determined not to make eye contact. It's... not where he'd like the conversation to go. But if it keeps him out of his own thoughts, he'll take it. So, he nods and makes a small noise of affirmation in the back of his throat, "Of course not."

It's a little weird for Gladio to ask before he starts rambling; but... given the night they've had... it also makes sense and makes Ignis feel a bit more miserable about the whole thing. Instead of focusing on _that_ for too long, he stares down at his coffee, lets the steam hit his face and hopes it'll help him keep a clear head for whatever follows.

"Cor came to check on us, y'know? Guess you were talkin' to Wesk. Was tryin' to make sense of shit at Nyx and Cor came out of nowhere and told us all to turn in. Don't know where Luna went off to. Crowe said she had to talk Iris into taking sleep meds, she was so upset. Didn't get to apologise to her, surprised the kid ain't awake. Don't know where Noct went, either—"

Ignis immediately snaps his attention to Gladio, worry spiking and pushing all other emotion aside; it ebbs just as quickly, as Gladio seems to realise what the words have done and he adds a hasty amendment, "He's still in the house, I mean. If he weren't Cor would've mounted a search within seconds."

"Ri... right. Right, of course, you're correct." Ignis lets out a slow breath, pressing gingerly at his temples and trying to pull himself back together. "I didn't mean to interrupt—"

"Iggy." The apology falters and he flinches a little. Gladio's tone isn't harsh; that, perhaps, is the awkward part. It's not as though Gladio normally has a strict tone around him. The softer side, the gentle voice that helps Ignis sleep after they've been hunting for that extra hour—it's familiar and it should be soothing.

Should be.

Until he remembers earlier. Until he remembers the arguing, remembers pushing Gladio out. He can't really expect Gladio or Noctis to listen to him—when he tells them to attempt civilised conversations like rational human beings—not when he pushes people away when the stress finally becomes too much. Normally, Ignis prides himself on being able to handle stressful situations. Prides himself on being able to operate under pressure and improvise as necessary in battle. But then that _one little thing_ is always the proverbial final straw. Usually it's nothing serious—something breaks, something is out of place—and he bounces back quickly. And, tonight, he learned that he really isn't coping as well as he hoped. He hadn't been able to do _anything_ except watch the situation get worse and worse and he can't even say that his intervention _helped—_

He jumps when he feels calloused fingers through one of his gloves and finally looks up. Gladio finally meets his eye, gaze quietly asking if he's allowed to be making physical contact. Ignis lets out a slow breath and works his hand out from beneath Gladio's so he can link their fingers and give his hand a gentle squeeze, hoping for reassurance as much as confirmation. At the very least, it earns him a thin, short-lived smile and Gladio returning the squeeze a little bit tighter before his thumb is running over the back of Ignis' hand, gently tracing the silver designs in his gloves.

The silence is a bit less damning this time. Just a bit, but enough that it doesn't feel like suffocating as he waits for one of them to find the nerve to speak.

"Apologising ain't gonna be enough." Ignis looks back up when Gladio finally speaks. The words are barely a mumble; but, he doesn't interrupt and merely makes an inquisitive noise to encourage an explanation. Gladio lets out a slow breath, his free hand moving back to tangle in his hair once more, "You. And Noct. I know it ain't enough. Might be a start, but I know it'll never be enough. When Cor came out earlier... the way he looked over us—was just me, Nyx, an' Crowe. Already said that, but... when he came out, after he told us to turn in for the night... he just looked over us. Like he wasn't gonna see us again. Dunno if the other two noticed, but I kinda had a feeling I knew why." His attention drifts from the focus point on the table to the notebook still on Ignis' side of the table, mostly forgotten and harmless. He looks upset but... not angry. Not anymore. Just... upset. Remorse. He lets out another breath, clearly forcing himself to keep talking, "Guess Wesk probably told you if you're going so far as to start running numbers."

Ignis feels a light flush across his cheeks but still gives a minute nod, "He did. Sometime today they're going to call a vote. I'm sure they'll let everyone choose where they go, within reason—"

"You want to go with Noct."

Ignis startles. It's not a question. More of an observational fact. Gladio doesn't meet his eye; but, he still doesn't sound angry. It's not an accusation. Just... a simple statement. The most confident he's been in anything the entire conversation. He's still tracing the designs on Ignis' glove, either waiting for an answer or trying to figure out where he meant to take the observation. So, Ignis picks up for him.

"I... do, yes. But, I also think my placement will be dependent on how everyone else divvies up and who leads which group."

Logically, having two strategists on a single team is a bad idea. Not that he doesn't trust Weskham's plans; but, between the two, Cor has a more solid grasp on strategy and battlefield analysis; Weskham has direction and execution. The two work well together. The same way Ignis and Gladio do; the same way Nyx and Noctis do. Strategy and technique coupled with the drive to execute. Point being, whichever team Cor took, Ignis would high likely _not_ be on that team. Nyx was better suited to Cor, regardless, being more proficient at on-the-spot adaptability. There are only so many ways to divide the lot of them into teams.

"Didn't ask what the others are doin'. Askin' what you want, Iggy." Gladio gives his hand a gentle tug to get his full attention, finally makes eye contact, "If you wanna go with Noct, me and Iris can put in for Crowe to come with us. You wanna test it out and switch whenever we all need to meet up? We make it happen. I'm askin' specifically what you want to do, Iggy. Not what you think Wesk or Cor want you to do. Not what you think—" the words catch and Ignis can see him physically fighting down a swell of emotion. Even when he regains himself, he trips over the words, "not... not what you think dad would want you to do. We both know they'd tell you to keep an eye on Noct."

At that, Ignis goes quiet. Mulls over the words, turns them over in his mind.

"... What I want?" A humourless laugh escapes and he shakes his head, desperate to keep the surge of emotion at bay, "I want to pretend this isn't reality. I want us to stay together—all of us, I mean." The amendment feels too hasty. If Gladio notices, he doesn't say anything and Ignis finds himself rambling, "The logical approach is to split into two teams—the way we were when Nyx still had his group. When we _could_ afford to split into multiple smaller groups. We _should_ have been teams before. We could have covered more ground, accomplished more hunts. But we didn't. Because none of us _wanted_ to be away from one another. What I _want_ is irrelevant. Relevant is that as many of us as possible survive—that we do everything we can to keep civilians _safe_."

His threshold feels weaker and weaker until tears are streaming down his face. He doesn't even realise it right away, not until he's trying to figure out why his glasses are blurry and he gives another laugh—hollow and manic—when he begins trying to clear his face, even when he knows that rubbing at his eyes will only irritate them further. "What we want has never been relevant. We all know that. If it were, _none of us_ would have been born into this. Hour Twenty-Five wouldn't exist. No one in their right mind _wants_ any of this."

"Yeah, well... we probably _aren't_ in our right minds."

They both jump at the sudden addition of a third voice. Nyx is standing in the door to the kitchen, leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets; just behind him, Crowe has her arms crossed, with an uncomfortable expression across her face. Luna appears a few seconds later, shoulders sagging and unusually disheveled, even for how late it is. She gives Gladio a harsh glower for a moment before exhaustion takes over and she lets out an unsteady sigh, rubbing gingerly at her arms, "He finally fell asleep.... I... believe we all need to speak."

As miserable as Ignis feels—never mind the embarrassment of being seen in such a state—he still gives a slow nod to show he agrees. Nyx, Crowe, and Luna all move to join them at the table. Luna continues to rub her arms, likely for a vague sense of security; Nyx rubs her shoulder a bit before his attention shifts to Ignis and Gladio, "Didn't mean to eavesdrop that last bit, Ignis. You need a minute?"

"I'll live." Ignis assures him, tone dry. Even so, he stands, making a vague motion for Nyx to continue as he heads to the sink, "You were saying?"

Despite being prompted, Nyx waits until Ignis has a chance to splash water on his face a few times and pat it dry. Whatever he has to say, he clearly wants everyone's undivided attention. Sure enough, as soon as Ignis returns to the table, all eyes are on him, and he lets out a slow breath, "So. Pretty sure all of us figured it out by now. We'll probably be moving out soon. Not sure where or how, yet; but, I think we can all agree... Cor and Weskham aren't going to risk anything worse than an argument." The look he gives Gladio isn't accusatory; but, it isn't apologetic either. Just a quick glance to acknowledge the man and make sure he doesn't protest... but, Gladio doesn't seem to have any fight left him in. Not for the moment, at any rate, and certainly not on _that_ particular topic. "So... let's try to make this vote go as quick and painless as possible for Iris and Noct. Ideally, Luna and I will probably be going with Cor." He glances at Luna for confirmation and she nods once.

"Ideally, yes." Luna's eyes fall to the table, staring at her hands, "Cor is more prone to follow dangerous leads. Leads that may help me find Ravus. I suspect he will send his team on... lesser missions until this passes, but—"

"We understand, Lunafreya." Ignis assures her, reaching over to put a hand over hers. It's a gentle show of support, but they all know. Even if Luna and Ravus _do_ speak on rare occasions, they have no clue where he is and it's an unsettling matter. Especially in light of recent events. The Glaives first. And now Regis and Clarus. Finding Ravus seems like a sound plan.

Luna flashes him a grateful, short-lived smile, shifting her gaze between him and Gladio. For a moment, surprise crosses her features, as though she's just noticed they're sitting opposite one another, instead of side-by-side. But, just as quickly, the surprise passes and she speaks up. "In light of your father's death... we suspected you would wish to keep Iris under careful watch. And just as much that she'll be wanting to stay close to you." She doesn't try to sugarcoat the words. There's a layer of ice to her tone, making it rather clear she's still more than a little upset with the earlier confrontation. Gladio gives a short nod to show she's right and Luna's attention drifts back to Ignis, "... That does, quite unfortunately, put us in a bit of a bind. I'm sure you've already considered this, Ignis; but, you and Crowe will need to decide on your own which team you travel with."

Ignis gives a small nod, shifting his attention from Luna to Crowe. The brunette doesn't make eye contact; her attention's rather intently focused on her lap, likely where her fingers are worrying holes in the hem of her shirt.

"Crowe?"

"I'm... look. You know I'm good wherever." She finally looks up, mussing one hand back through her hair in a flustered, frustrated gesture. Ignis assumes she's been stressing the same way he has, "Ideally, I'd wanna go with Moogle and Muscles. Not just cuz I wanna keep an eye on her, but because... full offense, but you cook way better than Ulric," Nyx promptly throws her a scowl and Ignis actually manages a small smile, "and _someone_ needs to make sure Noct eats. Especially right now and you and Wesk are the best at that. I mean, yeah, I'm not above force feeding him, but..." she shrugs a little, words trailing off and her attention falling back to her lap. When she manages to speak up again, her voice is much quieter, "But... I'm not ready to be away from Nyx, yet. Everything's happening way too damn fast—I mean. We were just pickin' back up from... from _that_ and now _this_ and...."

Nyx immediately reaches over to put an arm over her shoulders, easily pulling their chairs closer together and muttering a few reassurances close to her ear to keep her calm. The rest of them exchange uneasy looks, but still opt to wait the moment out. It was always something in the back of their minds—just like this would inevitably be, just like Insomnia was. Tenebrae _and_ Insomnia, for Luna. Galahad for Nyx and Crowe. There were always shadows. Always things they couldn't _quite_ forget, no matter how hard they tried. But, normally... they had time to process everything, to cope, to get back on their feet.

Too fast is certainly one way to describe the way things have been going. Still, Ignis gives an agreeing nod.

"It's not as though we won't be in contact." He waits until the attention is on him and spares Crowe an attempt at a reassuring smile, "I suspect Cor and Weskham will want to meet up every few months to exchange information, if nothing else. Gladio did bring a point to my attention and it seems relevant enough: if need be, you and I can switch groups whenever we meet up, Crowe." He makes a vague gesture between Gladio and himself, "But, you're also right. Things are happening much quicker than any of us are accustom to. I... would like to stay with Gladio and Iris. I think we've earned the right to be a tad selfish... besides, I trust you and Lunafreya to ensure those three are eating."

That, thankfully, finally gets Crowe to smile. She actually smothers a laugh, by biting down on her lip, when Nyx throws _Ignis_ a scowl this time, "I forgot to eat _once_ and I'm suddenly on meal watch. Really?"

"Before a hunt, dearest. You forgot to eat before a hunt." Luna points out, hiding her own smile behind a hand. She still shoots Ignis a grateful look before clapping her hands once to close the matter, mostly to ensure Nyx doesn't protest further, "The sun will be up soon. I doubt the rest of the compound will be up with it, however. We should all get at least a little bit of rest. If they do call the vote today, they'll likely have us cleared out by tomorrow. The less time any of us have to doubt the decision, the better, after all."

Ignis waits until the other three have left; he gives Gladio a look to stay put, that they still need to talk. As soon as they confirm all the doors have closed, Ignis lets out a slow breath, refusing to meet Gladio's eye, "I'm... still upset with how earlier went. I know I should have handled the situation better—"

"—Iggy—"

"—don't. Let me finish." He waits a beat to make sure Gladio isn't going to argue before continuing, "I do want to watch Noct, you're correct. But, Crowe's also right. She needs this and I—I don't want to leave if there's going to be _this_ kind of tension between us." He finally spares Gladio a glance; Gladio barely holds it for a second before looking away in shame. "I'm not suggesting we speak of it right now. But... soon."

A short stretch of silence fills the kitchen before Gladio seems to realise Ignis has said his piece and gives an agreeing nod, "Right.... Soon."

**[iii]**

After another ten minutes of arguing—only ten because Ignis was _literal seconds_ from collapsing—Gladio convinces him to go to bed. That wasn't the source of the argument; no, the _source_ was Gladio saying he'd stay in the lounge. And he does; right after he's made sure Ignis gets in bed, he leaves the cabin and leaves Ignis to his own devices and thoughts.

Fortunately—or, perhaps not—now that he's lying down, the exhaustion hits full force and Ignis is out within seconds. It isn't an easy rest, plagued by littered nightmares; but, it's more than he's managed in the past few days. Enough that he doesn't protest _too much_ when he hears a gentle rapping against his door, followed by Weskham's voice.

"Ignis, lad. It's noon."

Ignis promptly groans and pulls his blankets closer, trying block the sound and little bits of sunlight, creeping in through the curtains, out, "You're lying."

He kind of hears the door open and doesn't even have the mind to react when there's weight on the opposite side of his bed, or when a gentle hand settles on his shoulder, giving a quick squeeze, "I'd suspected you turned in late; but, this is important. Cor wants to talk to all of you before we... address the coming changes." Ignis finally manages to open his eyes and gives the older man an annoyed look to cover the sense of dread trying to settle in his gut. Weskham returns the look with a fond smile and by smoothing his hair back, "Get a quick shower. You know it'll help. I need to go work on getting Noctis up."

Noctis. Ignis sits up a bit faster than he means to when the words settle—just as Weskham reaches his door; the man turns back to him with a curious look—and ends up holding his head with a short groan as the pounding pain moves behind his eyes, "Should... ugh... should we really have Gladio and Noct in the same room right now? Are we speaking in the lounge or—?"

Logically, the lounge is the only room large enough for the two to be nowhere near each other. The war room, where they would normally hold meetings, is far smaller and he can only _hope_ —

"The kitchen actually. A healthy middle. I'll have the lot of you between them, don't worry." Weskham assures him, making a small gesture for Ignis to hurry off towards the shower, "Shower, lad. Go. It'll help the headache, too. Breakfast is out, so be mindful. It's cold enough from gathering you sleepyheads."

An exasperated sigh from the man makes Ignis crack a small smile and he answers with a quiet chuckle and quick, careful nod. It takes a few tries for him to stand without the searing pain from his head making the room spin. As soon as he does, he has to take careful steps to reach the bathroom. As he's waiting for the water to warm up—and the steam filling the room alone is doing _wonders_ for his headache—he thinks over the conversation with the others. Mostly how they would all split off. Iris would likely protest being left out, even if she did agree; he couldn't imagine Noctis _arguing_ , but also figured he wouldn't be willing to argue with any of them for a while yet, even if he didn't like any of it. ... And, some part of him continued to wonder what he would do next. How to approach Gladio—how to get past their own wall before trying to help with the miles now wedged between him and Noctis. His entire shower, short as he tried to keep it, was filled with those thoughts. By the time he'd stepped out and begun to dry and dress himself, though... he still didn't have any answers. It was unsettling, at best; but, hopefully, being out and traveling would help him get his thoughts in order.

Hopefully.

By the time he joins everyone in the kitchen, he finds he's the last one. Weskham _did_ manage to get Noctis out of his room a second time. Judging by the way Noctis was just staring at his plate, though, Ignis figured it was simply because he was right; the boy literally had no will left in him to argue with any of them. Even with his head down, both of his cheeks were still swollen from being slapped and Ignis has to bite hard on his cheek to keep from apologising immediately. He'll apologise before they separate, hopefully; but, he also needs to think of a way to get Noctis to understand _why_ he even slapped him to begin with, even when he didn't mean to. At least not that hard.

There's a notable shift in the air when Ignis seats himself and he glances around the table before his eyes finally land on Gladio. Across from him and also the only person that isn't surprised by the fact they aren't sitting together. Instead of addressing any of the interested questions—especially when he notices Cor and Weskham giving him interested looks, as well—Ignis clears his throat a little, "My apologies. You wanted to see us?"

Cor recovers quicker—Weskham gives him a rather pointed look a moment longer—and nods, "We did. A report came in this morning." He sets a newspaper on the table; instead of allowing everyone to crowd, however, he slides it towards Luna. She blinks at him, pulls the paper closer, and glances over the front page. Nyx, being right next to her, ends up reading as well and reacts much quicker.

"I thought we were on for the hunt on the Caem coast?"

Gladio sits up straighter and Ignis tilts his head. Iris looks confused, trying to pull on her brother's hand for answers. Even Noctis looks interested for a moment before he ducks his head again. Crowe leans across the table to see the paper for herself, reading the opening lines aloud for everyone else, "'Caem nests cleared out in a single night. The hunters are currently anonymous and, while no one seems to have concrete details of what happened early this morning, clean-up groups have verified that all bounties on the coast have been cleared for the time being.'" She sits back down, brows drawn tight together to process the information, "There were at _least_ six bounties in that region. All five-star and up. That's why they called _us_. Luna, what—?"

"I... had merely assumed they were migrating." Luna looks flustered and equally perplexed, "Readings have decreased before only to spike later, I—but for them to vanish altogether like this—" Hope lights up her eyes and she immediately looks up at Cor with a pleading expression, "The locals must know something, we have to leave before—"

"Lunafreya." Weskham cuts her off as gently as possible, his expression apologetic when he shakes his head, "Cor and I already tried to get what information we could. They didn't have a name. But... on the description they gave, I am confident enough to assure you it was Ravus. He left immediately, though. He won't be anywhere near the coast by now."

Just like that, the hope drains from her eyes and her shoulders sag with a sigh, "Of course... we... we were always taught to stay on the move, after all...."

Nyx puts an arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently to try assuring her things will be alright, "Just means we keep an eye out for the weird spikes and declines, right? Ravus is probably going after the same hunts we are—hunts normal hunters wouldn't _dream_ of taking. We'll catch up, Luna."

Luna nods; in that time, Cor and Weskham exchange looks. Ignis notices that most everyone goes tense when the look goes noticed. Only Iris and Noctis look confused by the sudden shift in atmosphere. The look is an entire conversation and Ignis realises this is probably harder for them than anyone else present. Not only as the only two left from the original group of hunters, but with the realisation that they have to put their personal feelings aside for this to be possible. Weskham rolls his shoulders back first, managing to stand tall when he lets out a slow breath, "Nyx is right. One way or another, we will catch up. Convincing Ravus to rejoin us would be most beneficial... but, more than that, he is an individual that can function within Hour Twenty-Five. Given his progress in Caem, we could assume he is working in a group. That there are others who can function within Hour Twenty-Five. If there are, getting in contact with them is going to become our priority."

"Isn't it just as likely Ravus took 'em on his own?" Iris asks, her head tilting to one side in a curious gesture, "The readings spiked during Hour Twenty-Five and before that, it was still within reasonable measures, right? Like. Something Nyx and Gladdy could handle on their own?"

"Ravus _is_ resourceful," Ignis concedes, but he still shakes his head, exchanging a look with Gladio, "But I doubt he's foolish."

Gladio nods in agreement, brows still furrowed, "No. He's definitely working with someone. Or, he found something that fucks up a daemon's night _hard_. Either way, tracking him down is pretty solid. Either he has friends or he has secrets. Or both. Something about this is rubbing me wrong, though. Ravus isn't stupid—well." He shoots Luna an apologetic look, "Not all the time. Not in a fight. Going after six bounties in one night? Maybe more? Something's definitely up."

"Which is why...." Cor pauses, struggles with the words. Weskham puts a hand on his shoulder as a show of support and the man takes a deep breath, releasing slowly, "If everyone can agree, we'll be splitting into two teams. The conditions are the same—a unanimous decision and then... we'll let you decide the teams. Assuming, of course... that the decision _is_  unanimous."

The effort he puts into keeping his voice steady is noticeable—almost painfully so—and Weskham gives his shoulder another squeeze; stronger, enough that everyone can see this isn't a decision anyone _wanted_ to make. Ignis lets his attention drift around the table. Crowe's shoulders are hunched inward, arms crossed tight across her stomach, even when Iris is looking between her and Gladio for answers; she hardly seems to notice when her brother reaches to catch her hand and give it a quick squeeze. He shoots Ignis a look and gives a slow, solid nod, "In."

Iris jumps; before she can protest, Ignis speaks up, "In."

Nyx and Luna sound next, together, "In."

After a short stretch of silence, Crowe nearly chokes on the word, "I'm in."

"Wait—wait, I don't— _what_ , Gladdy you're not serious!" Iris' voice raises in panic, looking around the table, "Crowe— _Iggy_ , really? But—wait, why're we?"

"Iris." Gladio's voice cuts through hers. Steady, if not a little strained, "We cover more ground this way. We protect more people. We stop things like... like what happened with dad... before it happens to someone else. Someone else that can't fight the way we can."

Iris flusters for a moment, looking between all of them. Her eyes settle on Noctis for a long moment before she finally seems to deflate. Only for a moment before she grips her brother's hand, tightly, and nods, "If we do, I'm goin' with Gladdy and Iggy. Then I'm in."

That Iris even assumes they're going together should be enough to give Ignis faith that things will be... maybe not ok, but close. Gladio gives him a look; and, when Ignis smiles, gives a solid nod, "Guess we're goin' with you, Wesk. Assuming...?"

Inevitably, all the attention shifts to Noctis who immediately shrinks away from the stares. But, he still nods. His voice is strained when he finally finds it, "Guess I'm with you, then, Cor."

It feels like an intimidation tactic; but, it seems to count. Everyone looks down at the table as the weight beings to settle on them.

Weskham smiles at the three of them and gives a single nod before turning to Cor, "I suppose so... you'll be leaving tonight, then, love?"

Appropriately, everyone startles.

"Tonight?" Even Nyx sounds surprised. "We aren't hunting tonight?"

"We will be." Weskham casts his three a glance, "Not the whole night. A patrol. I don't want anything reckless when Hour Twenty-Five starts, do you three understand me? I want you home as soon as possible."

"Me an' Iggy'll go." Gladio shoots him a quick look before smiling at Iris, "You go spend some time with Crowe, kiddo. Help her pack."

Iris looks to Weskham; for a short moment, he looks ready to argue; but, after a quick glance at Cor, they both nod. Cor rolls his shoulders back, "It would be a bit safer to leave _after_ Hour Twenty-Five. Nyx, keep an eye on them."

"Always do." Nyx glances around the table, "All right... guess we start packing. Ignis, Gladio. See you at thirty?"

"At thirty it is." Ignis agrees, his attention drifting around the table before settling on the two older men, "... That will be all then?"

"The day's yours," Weskham confirms, "Spend it how you will. Try to leave the compound standing, Cor and I will be back later. They'll need supplies for their drive and we need a bit of a restock. I suspect you've a list lying about somewhere, Ignis? Since you were so kind as to rearrange my entire kitchen this morning?"

Ignis feels his cheeks heat up a bit with the ribbing; but, the man isn't wrong and it doesn't take him long to find the list he'd written up. As everyone is filing out, he steadies himself with a deep breath and catches Gladio's arm when he walks by, "I... we need to talk before tonight."

The hushed tone gives Gladio pause; Ignis doesn't meet the look but can tell he's being examined. A moment later he's given a short hum of confirmation, "Now?"

"... Give me a few minutes. I... need to gather myself a bit."

That he doesn't flinch when Gladio leans in to kiss his forehead is telling enough; a good sign, a sign he's calmed down considerably. Gladio knows, too, given the way he smiles against Ignis' hair and mutters, "All the time in the world. Room?"

"Please."

Gladio nods and heads towards their cabin. Ignis lets out a slow breath, steels himself, and quickly follows after Noctis, barely managing to catch him before he disappears into his cabin, "Noct, wait."

The younger promptly flinches and Ignis feels his throat closing. Somehow, he works past it, carefully reaching out to smooth a hand over Noctis' shoulder once he's close enough. He's tense, clearly waiting either for Ignis to yell at him, to lecture him, or to slap him again. Probably the third option, honestly, given how the morning's been going. Ignis lets out a slow breath, gently catching Noctis' chin to turn his face so they have eye contact... or. Attempts to make eye contact; Noctis makes a very pointed effort to avoid it and Ignis actually finds himself smiling a small, sad smile.

"I just wanted to apologise. I don't know when I'll see you again, but... I don't want this lingering between us when you leave." Noctis startles; perhaps appropriately and the smile feels a little more natural when Ignis continues, "An apology isn't enough. I should have handled that far better than I did... but, I did mean what I said, Noctis." He touches the back of his hand to Noctis' cheek, gentle and careful not to agitate the swelling any further; but, also to make a point, "Gladio didn't mean what he said. But, I did. We're all hurting. You are, especially, I'm sure; but don't _ever_ assume that any of us would be anything less than broken if you died."

"... Everyone's broken now, though, Specs. My dad—Gladio and Iris' and... and Nyx's group...." Noctis' shoulders sag, "Now Wesk and Cor and... I get why they're splitting us up but...."

"Noctis." Ignis taps his chin once more, smiles when he finally succeeds in eye contact. Even though Noctis is giving him the _most_ miserable expression he's ever seen... it's progress. "We will get past this. We always do. We survived Insomnia. We've survived... many losses. Friends and loved ones alike. We will survive this. And when we do, we'll be that much stronger. Gladio will... I will speak to him."

Noctis gives a slow nod, "Thanks, Specs... at least... at least, I guess, I still have one of you on my side."

Before Ignis can think to argue, he feels arms tight around his chest and doesn't even really register the hug until Noctis is already releasing him. When he steps back, he lets out a slow breath, "I can do this."

"You can," Ignis agrees, lips quirking into a small smile, "Though, perhaps the first thing you should invest in is a pair of ice packs before the swelling gets any worse? I won't be there to coddle you, you know. You'll be at Crowe's mercy from now on."

That succeeds in getting him at least a shadow of a grin when Noctis nods and heads back towards the kitchen to heed the suggestion.

Ignis lets out a slow breath and finally turns to head to his and Gladio's cabin.

He can do this.

**[iv]**

Gladio's face down on their bed when Ignis enters the room and he actually finds himself laughing a little. It honestly wouldn't surprise him in the least if Gladio had fallen asleep; but, the second the door closes, the second Gladio hears him, he raises his head to regard Ignis before finally pushing up so he can move to a seated position. He motions to the free space on the bed next to him; Ignis accepts the invitation with a slow, deep breath as he seats himself. Habitually, he seeks out Gladio's hand, gripping it tightly for some sense of security and tries to get his thoughts back in order.

After a few minutes of silence, he ends up laughing again, this time at himself, "I had an entire speech outlined... I really did."

He sees Gladio's lips twitch from the corner of his eye; but, his attention is mostly on the way Gladio's tracing over the design on his glove again, "Same. Flew right out the window, though, didn't it?"

The silence that follows his nod isn't nearly as heavy as when they were talking in the kitchen and Ignis almost wants to say that the ordeal is behind them... but, he also knows they need to talk this through.

"You do know I'm still mad at both of you, don't you?" Not the best way to start; but... it's still a start. Even so, he gives Gladio's hand a gentle squeeze to assure... he's not sure which of them. Maybe both. "Absolutely livid... but... we've all lost too much, too fast for this to be something that gets drawn out."

He more senses than sees Gladio nodding in agreement; his voice is quieter than Ignis can ever recall hearing it when he finally speaks, "I can't lose you, too. None of you; but, you and Iris, especially. You should be mad at me. I'm just glad you're at least talking to me, honestly. You have no reason to be. Figure you already talked to Noct."

"He's terrified right now, Gladio. Rightly so. He _needs_ us." Ignis frowns. He does. They all need each other. And they're getting ready to separate. The more he thinks about it, the worse the plan sounds; but, if nothing else, he understands why Cor wants to leave so quickly. To that, however, Gladio has nothing to add. He just nods in agreement. There is no apology, though. No indication he's even going to _try_ reconciling.

"I can't talk to him, yet, Iggy. I want to—I _want_ to have his back. I want him to know we're still here to look out for him, but I... that _should_ have been us. We should've been with dad. I know that ain't Noct's fault and it ain't Luna's, I just... we lost mom. Insomnia. Damn near lost Nyx and Crowe. Dad. Regis. Wesk and Cor are probably _never_ going to set foot in battle again; and, even if they do, they aren't going to be able to fight near as well as they used to. And, we almost lost Noct. I just..."

He trails off with a shrug. Ignis nods to show he understands, at least a little, "Need to assure yourself that they're actually alright? And cope with your own feelings on the matter?"

Gladio gives a weak laugh, "Sounds stupid when you say it out loud. But... yeah. I think so."

Ignis leans closer, enough to rest his head on the closest shoulder with a deep, slow sigh, "We can do this. Right?"

The response this time is a hand brushing his hair back and Gladio pressing another kiss to his forehead, "We can do this." A short stretch of silence and he feels Gladio grinning against his forehead, "That being said; a bit more sleep before the hunt isn't a bad idea. Did you know the couch out there is shit?"

Ignis gives a short, amused snort, "And whose fault was that? I told you to sleep in the bed—Gladio, _no_ —"

The indignant protests become little more than a sputter when Gladio knocks him into the mattress, easily trapping him to the bed, "You can tell me _all about_ how it was my fault on patrol. You probably slept worse than me."

Ignis gives a few more mutters—baseless threats, mostly—before Gladio finally rolls off to the side so they can both get comfortable. For Ignis, it's setting his glasses aside before Gladio is full-body latched once more, with Ignis' back snug against Gladio's chest. Ignis rolls his eyes a little, but doesn't move past making himself more comfortable. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep; a much easier sleep, with the familiar hold.

It isn't perfect. Nothing about their lives are anywhere near perfect or even good, most days. But, they can do this. That much he believes.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and distance doesn't always heal wounds. Sometimes, it just digs them in deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [part one of two!]  
> This chapter coincides with the events of chapters [Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/22782317) and Chapter 9 ♥
> 
> The second part of this should go up tomorrow *knockonwood*

**[i]**

Normally, meeting up with Cor's team should mean a lot of things. Celebrating, mostly. Going out for drinks, because everyone's still alive and a  _ huge _ meal because Weskham had about as much self-control as Ignis when the two teams met up. And, yeah, Gladio was absolutely stoked about  _ that _ part. Weskham hadn't been upset when he announced they would be teaming up for a few hunts (apparently, whatever caught Luna's radar this time was enough to warrant concern), so they were positive no one was dead. Iris hasn't stopped bouncing once, even though Gladio's had to reach over to yank her back into the car from her window  _ twelve times _ already. How she manages to lean out the window just before  _ every _ intersection or when some asshole on the other side of the road is driving too close to the center line, he still isn't sure. But, she does. In the front seat, Weskham's long folded the map into the passenger compartment and begun idle chatter with Ignis. His own excitement has been carefully hidden since he announced they would be meeting up with the other team; but, all three of them knew that Weskham was probably the most excited out of them. More than Iris and more than Ignis and  _ definitely _ more than Gladio. None of them called attention to it, but they knew.

In light of all of that, however... it wasn't really accurate to say Gladio  _ wasn't _ excited. He was, honestly. He'd be glad to see Cor again. Nyx. Luna and Crowe. He'd be more excited if he wasn't so nervous about seeing Noctis.

Over the past year, since the two teams separated, they've only met up a handful of times—once or twice completely accidental when their hunts crossed paths—but, inevitably, every encounter had ended in hostile tension until Nyx pulled Noctis away, until Ignis pulled Gladio away and the two groups went their separate ways again. Whenever Gladio  _ thought _ he had dealt with it, he found new things to worry about. Whenever the two teams gathered, Noctis always had some new injury. Never anything serious—nothing compared to some of the scars on Gladio—but enough to bring a rise out of him. Not intentional. Really, it wasn't. He  _ was _ worried— _ is _ . He really is; Noctis, despite any differences they have, is  _ still _ the same as Iris. The younger sibling he was supposed to look out for. To protect from as much danger as he could. And he couldn't  _ do that _ when they were traveling on opposite sides of the continent, when they couldn't even have a conversation without  _ that one topic _ coming up.

Gladio doesn't even realise they've pulled into Meldacio until Iris gives a shrill squeal to his left—enough to make him flinch—and realises she's bound out of the car, before it's even come to a full stop, straight for the old house they rent out, "Crowe!"

He gets out of the car just in time to see his sister nearly knocking the other woman to the ground. Crowe's laugh carries in the empty town and she returns the hug just as tight, easily spinning Iris in a circle before she sets her down, "Hey, Moogle. Here I was, worried about being late because Ulric was driving. Should've guessed you'd be driving, Specs."

Ignis gives a short huff as he's getting out of the driver's seat, "We deal with enough probable injuries, in our line of work, without adding in any vehicular injuries. You and Noct could learn a thing or two about tolerable driving habits."

"I'll pass, thanks." Crowe laughs and grins when she spots Weskham and Gladio on the passenger side of the car, "Monocle! Muscles! What's up?"

Gladio barely smothers the urge to laugh and shrugs, leaning on the roof the car when he answers, "Not much. Where's that brother of yours?"

"And your babysitter, if you don't mind," Weskham shakes his head a little; but, he's long given up on getting out of the nickname.

"Don't know where Ulric disappeared to, but Queenie's probably with him." Crowe shrugs one shoulder, as best she can, while still being subjected to Iris' death grip, "Marshal's in the boardroom, setting up for when the edgelord drags in." The amusement drains from her face with the words and she's soon pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in a worried manner, "I mean. Probably just got sidetracked or somethin'. Or, maybe he's driving like you."

If Weskham's worried, he doesn't let it show and instead heads inside. Ignis, however, immediately throws Gladio a worried look, then Crowe, "Noct isn't with you?"

"He's not dead. I mean, he checked in with us when he got back to Lucis." Crowe shrugs a little, "He just. Hasn't made it out here yet. Uh... Marshal's got more details. He went on a recon, while we were dealing with that murder fiasco. He'll turn up—" before she can say more, Cor was calling for them from inside the house.

"Crowe, gather the others, please!"

"Got it!" Crowe throws a grin at the others, motioning towards the house, "You heard the man. First real family meeting in a year, gotta be excited, right?"

The girls head in first. As Gladio rounds the car to head inside, he notes Ignis sliding his phone back into his pocket and reaches over to give his shoulder a quick squeeze, "Hey, he's fine—"

"Of that, I've no doubt." Ignis meets look evenly. He doesn't look worried, anymore, at least. "If he checked in with any of them when he got back to Lucis, I've no reason to worry. There are few threats during the day comparable to those we face nightly."

That makes sense... still, Gladio raises a brow at him, "So, if you weren't checking on Noct, who  _ were _ you checking on?"

"I was telling Weskham we would be a moment longer." Ignis finally turns to face him, arms crossing lightly across his chest, "He gave me the short version of where Noctis was, on the drive here. I know Iris didn't hear any of it and I doubt you did." Gladio shuffles a bit; he's not wrong, but being called on it is still... a little embarrassing. Mostly because he's normally more attentive to these kinds of conversations. "That being said, there are bound to be elements to his report that may be... abnormal. Cor sent him to Piztala, to investigate an energy spike—"

"He did  _ what _ ?" Gladio flinches when his voice echoes and quickly reins in the surprise. It doesn't take the edge from his tone, "He sent Noct  _ where _ by himself?"

"Piztala beach. Tenebrae. Niflheim, if one were to be technical, I suppose—"

"I know  _ where  _ it is, I'm asking what the Hell he was thinking!"

Ignis gives him a critical look for the tone and Gladio immediately backs off with a mumbled apology. A mostly sincere apology. Ignis doesn't call any further attention to it and merely continues, "If Lunafreya is getting a reading strong enough to warrant alarm from that far away, reconnaissance was the logical move to be made. His orders were very specifically not to engage in combat. Is there a chance he did? Absolutely. I'm almost positive he did, in fact. It's Noctis, after all. But, my point was: these readings were scales Lunafreya has never felt before  _ here _ , but somehow managed to pinpoint all the way back Tenebrae? Admittedly, I'm willing to wager it was the fact the readings came from where she grew up... but, there is also a very real possibility that this is going to open up an entirely new chapter of questions about daemons and Hour Twenty-Five."

"Because we don't have enough of those already," Gladio mumbles, still trying to ignore the pointed look by keeping his eyes on the ground and running a hand back through his hair, "Ok. Fan-fucking-tastic. Anything else I need to know before we head inside?"

He nearly jumps when Ignis reaches over, gently taps his chin to prompt eye contact. His expression is much softer and—after a moment of the quiet, searching look—he sighs, "Just... promise me you aren't going to make this harder for him, Gladio. I know you two haven't had a chance to talk lately. Or any real opportunities to  _ try _ talking about what happened. But... please."

As much as he wants to assure his boyfriend there's nothing to worry about, the truth is... that's pretty on point. And he really doesn't like the fact. Still, he lets out a slow breath and nods, "Right. Mouth shut, mind open. Got it."

The attempt at humour at least gets him an exasperated look, gets him a short smile and Ignis rolling his eyes before he closes the short distance for a quick kiss, "Thank you."

♦

When Noctis finally does arrive a few hours later, the tension fills the room alarmingly fast. At least, Gladio wants to say it's alarming; in reality, he's been tense since they all settled around the room to wait for the missing member of their group. He'd watched Luna worry a path into the rug, watched Crowe and Nyx trying to assure her things would be fine, watched Ignis take over the reassurance whenever Nyx went to check outside for any sign of Noctis. And, when he finally came in, arm around the younger man's shoulder and announcing his arrival, he... honestly kind of expected the tension to evaporate. For a few seconds, he genuinely forgot the fact they were even fighting in favour of relief; but, as Noctis' attention drifts over everyone, eventually lands on Gladio and Ignis, he remembers. The second Noctis sees them, even before he's greeted them, his expression goes from exhausted-but-happy to hesitant-and-guilty in record time.

"Hey, Specs, hey, Big Guy."

"Good to see you, Noct."

Thank the Six Ignis is still on good terms with Noctis. Gladio gives him a terser greeting and lets his eyes stay on the floor.  _ Mouth shut, mind open. _

And he does try. He really does, as Noctis starts talking, as he finally sits down between Iris and Ignis just an arm's length away, Gladio does his absolute best to keep an open mind. Honestly, everything sounds pretty manageable—the most surprising part was someone that  _ didn't _ know about Hour Twenty-Five suddenly becoming aware they were one of the few that could still function. It's still easy to roll with, though; they don't know much of anything about Hour Twenty-Five, so who was to say that someone couldn't suddenly be one of them?

As Noctis recounts his trip through the forest however—the readings, the number of daemons, the fact he was fighting while trying to protect a kid that had no idea what was going on  _ by himself _ —the story has Gladio's tension steadily rising. Enough so that he's soon forgotten the mostly finished Cup Noodle in his grip. Even with Ignis seeking his hand out for a reassuring grip, he's getting to the end of his nerves... especially when he notices the pause. The way Noctis stops, hesitates, seeks out Nyx and Crowe specifically. If anyone else notices, they don't say anything, don't react. He gives Ignis' hand a quick squeeze to try warning him; he's not sure of what, but,  _ something _ —

"And when we left the cave, we were face to face with... well, I'm not sure  _ what _ it was. But... it looked like Pelna."

An electric sensation seems to pass through the air as  _ everyone _ reacts. Crowe and Nyx, appropriately, react the quickest; Nyx the loudest.

"Pelna?! It looked like Pelna...." As sudden as the conviction is there, though, it's gone and Nyx looks considerably paler as he tries to get a grasp on the information. Luna rubs his arm to try calming him a little faster; but, even she looks shaken.

"Pelna's dead."

Gladio doesn't even realise he's the one that speaks up next until he feels Ignis squeezing his hand tighter in warning. Until he hears Cor putting in, hears Weskham scolding both of them. Gladio flinches when Ignis speaks up and gives him a look; but, he keeps his mouth shut this time. For the rest of the story, actually. Honestly, he's tuning most of it out to keep his mouth shut... but the pieces he does manage to catch have him watching Noctis a lot closer. Assessing him for any new injuries and, in the process, wondering just when the last time he slept was. He looks exhausted, frazzled, upset... and, yeah, Gladio's pretty sure that's his fault.

They really need to get past this, because if that was just  _ one _ recon mission, he doesn't want to even  _ try _ imagining what happens next time. When they make eye contact, Gladio's genuinely proud of himself for not looking away. For not glaring. Maybe they can talk soon—

Of course, the second the thought crosses his mind, all attention goes straight to Luna as she stands. After a year away, it's more than a little alarming, being reminded how jarring it is when she suddenly picks up on a reading. He exchanges a quick look with Ignis, notes the concern on his face as they wait for a verdict. Noctis' voice—a mutter that's far louder than it should be in the quiet room—is the one that has all of them on their feet, though.

"That's Hammerhead...."

**[ii]**

"What in the  _ actual Hell _ is he doing?" Gladio snarls, one arm braced against the window when Ignis has to take a sharp corner. Behind him, Iris gives a short squeal as she's nearly thrown across the backseats. Even with her seatbelt on, the speed and turns are throwing her around easily. Her remedy to this seems to be latching onto the back of her brother's chair.

"I know he's worried about his new friend, but this is  _ insane _ ." Her grip around the headrest tightens with the whimper, " _ Iggy _ —"

" _ Trust me _ , I have plenty of choice words already lined up for him." Ignis assures them through clenched teeth. His eyes are narrowed at the road when he again loses sight of the Regalia ahead of them. His grip on the steering wheel is tight enough as is and only getting tighter, causing the leather of his gloves to make a squeaking protest. Gladio has literally never known Ignis to drive at this speed and he's only steadily going faster, only easing off the gas when he's found the Regalia again. Even then, they continuously lose sight of the other car on corners and long stretches of straight road that Noctis apparently deem unworthy of a set speed limit. Gladio doesn't even try to glance over at the dash to see how fast they're going, at first; but, given that Iris makes a small curse, he's going to assume she did. From the angle he's at, it  _ looks _ like the needle is point to eighty... and he  _ really _ hopes that's just the angle making it look worse than it is.

As they're getting closer to Hammerhead, the Regalia finally comes into view at the last corner and Ignis lets out a slow breath as he manages to ease off the gas considerably and pull up just behind the other car. Iris finally settles back in her seat, now that she's certain she isn't going to be thrown around anymore; and, as soon as the car stops, they're all climbing out. Iris immediately makes her way for Crowe, a bit unsteadily and clinging to the other woman's arm once she's close enough. Ignis lets out a strained breath, clearly fighting the instinct to go straight for lecturing Noctis; Gladio turns him towards Nyx to give him a different direction.

Nyx, in that time, throws them an apologetic glance, "You three ok?"

"Better than you, I'm certain." Ignis snips back, still agitated.

"Don't even wanna know how fast Noct was drivin'," Gladio grumbles, "Iggy was going eighty miles an hour, how the Hell fast was that idiot going?"

"Nearly  _ ninety  _ at one point," Ignis seethes, "But, that is for later. We still have a little bit of time; do we have an idea of where to go?"

Gladio's at least half listening to the conversation, his attention drifting to check on Iris and Crowe, momentarily distracted by a faint explosion. Honestly, given the trip they just had, he wouldn't be surprised if he was hearing things.

Of course, barely minutes later, a startled gasp from Iris draws  _ everyone's _ attention.

"Noct! Wait—guys, we gotta go!" By the time he turns, Iris is already running off with Crowe close at her heel; a split second later he realises why and swears, quickly taking after his sister before Nyx or Ignis even react.

"Noct, slow the hell down!" He knows the command goes ignored. He growls when he catches up with Iris, "Stay together, I'm going to try to stop him—"

The command cuts off with a swear as he skids to a halt, catching Iris and Crowe both just as a hoard of goblins and hobgoblins cut them off and quickly pushes both girls behind him. Nyx and Ignis catch up in that time and the group quickly spreads out to deal with the daemons. The entire time, there is a singular thought running through Gladio's head: assuming they all get through this in one piece, he makes a note to ensure Cor or Weskham or Ignis or  _ someone _ has a  _ long _ talk with Noctis about disobeying direct orders.

As the last few goblins are being dealt with—because  _ fuck those things _ something fierce, the way they hop around and make most combat more infuriating than it already is—a sight in the distance makes Gladio's stomach twist into a knot. Never mind the Red Giant, never mind the Necromancer—and he should have plenty of damn reasons to be wary of those—his attention zeroes right in on the swordsman approaching Noctis. Even with second hand accounts, the second Cor and Weskham had mentioned Ronin, he's pretty sure  _ none of them _ are ever going to take kindly to them again. Noctis, least of all, but they all had a special kind of Hell vendetta against  _ that _ particular daemon class at this point. He swears and begins running the way Noctis had gone again, calling back, "Iris, Crowe: finish the clean up! Iggy, Nyx: we gotta go!"

For the little bit of information they  _ do  _ have on daemons, they do know  _ some _ weapons are moderately more effective against certain daemons. There's a pause in the confusion before he hears Nyx swear and the two finally following him as they notice the Ronin. It's still a task to make leeway—even with Gladio getting a head start to cut a path through the scattered daemons blocking them from Noctis—but... it ends up being useless. Not even in a bad way.

Even from their distance, a bright purple light draws the attention of everyone—human and daemon alike. The daemons' shrieks create a cacophony in the air as a large figure—a  _ dragon _ —descends from the sky. They have to be seeing things. That was the only probable explanation when the dragon takes up the Red Giant and begins returning to the sky. The only way to really confirm is to push through though. Iris, Crowe, and Luna all catch up at that point and they are all soon running for the skirmish once more. As they get closer, the dragon becomes apparent again, diving towards the Ronin and stopping everyone cold in their tracks. A strange sort of relief, even in the midst of Hour Twenty-Five, is palpable as the daemon is torn in half and again when the dragon slams into the Necromancer a few minutes later from much higher in the sky.

Tension when it flies to Noctis... but, it doesn't hurt him. Confusion keeps everyone in place until the dragon has flown into the sky... and Noctis hits the ground. Iris reacts quickest, sprinting by everyone with her brother close at her heels; the two intercept the closest goblins before they can dive and begin chewing on Noctis. The rest of the hour isn't nearly as tense as watching Noctis single-handedly dispose of a Red Giant, a Necromancer,  _ and _ a Ronin within a matter of minutes. While Luna and Ignis tend to the people they'd rushed to save, Gladio, Nyx, Iris, and Crowe deal with the remaining daemons until the Hour finally comes to an end and the aggression around them recedes until there are only idle groups of daemons at varying intervals that apparently have no interest in attacking groups larger than their own.

With the passing of immediate danger, Gladio turns to take a head count. Ignis had rejoined the fight at some point, leaving the medical practice to Luna. He's leaning over his knees, breathing a bit heavier than normal but none the worse for wear. He spots Nyx, next, pacing a short perimeter around the group and investigating the areas that the dragon had torn into the three large daemons for any sign of an  _ answer _ to what the thing was. Luna and Iris are helping another woman with long silver hair sit up. A woman with short blonde hair is standing over them, hovering in a worried manner; she soon joins the small group on the ground, throwing a careful hug around the silver-haired woman. Finally, Gladio's attention drifts towards Noctis. Crowe is kneeling over him with another blonde—this one, he assumes, was Prompto. Together, the two are checking Noctis' vitals and for any fatal wounds. Having accounted for everyone, Gladio finally looks over himself as he moves to join the Crowe. A few new bruises, a few places the goblins managed to bite down. Nothing serious.

A small grunt of pain escapes when he kneels, "How's he lookin', Crowe?"

"He's breathing." She murmurs, pressing gently along Noctis' arms and sides, "Shoulder and thigh have bites, but nothing serious. Oh," she tilts her head in an indicating manner, without looking up, "this is Prompto. Obviously."

Gladio spares him a glance; the blonde immediately shies away, but not far enough that he loses the grip he has on Noctis' hand—specifically, around his wrist, fingers pressed into the hollow to keep track of his pulse. In any other situation, Gladio might be amused; for now, he just offers the friendliest smile he can, "So you're who we keep hearing about. Good to meet you. I'm Gladio. That's Crowe, if she ain't introduced herself. You holding up?"

"Uhm... y-yeah," Prompto quickly looks down, moving back a bit closer so he's not pulling Noctis' arm, "I'm fine... thanks. Uhm. You know. For showing up and saving me and my friends."

"That was mostly Noct; but, you're welcome, I guess?" Gladio grunts again when he stands, looking over the group again as everyone begins to gather towards Noctis, "Come on. We need to get him and your friend to the hospital. You can thank him when he wakes up."

**[iii]**

The second they get to Hammerhead, they're met quickly by Cor and Weskham. Gladio isn't really sure when they arrived; but, he's also not arguing. Crowe had called ahead to alert the hospital for injuries. Mostly for Noctis, but they also need to get the others looked over—Aranea, in particular. Everyone else can handle a quick inspection of their own; but, Noctis and Aranea are the priorities.

Nyx helps Cindy lift Aranea from the back of the Regalia; the silver-haired woman protests the entire time with a slew of curses and hisses, especially when a small gathering of doctors arrives with a stretcher. Prompto had ridden in the back of Ignis' car with Iris to keep Noctis' body as still as possible for the drive, short as it was. Gladio lifts the limp body easily, biting hard on the inside of his cheek to ignore how cold he is, despite feeling a steady pulse. Cor and Weskham both go pale the second they see Noctis; Ignis quickly directs their attention to the hospital, "He's just unconscious; but, he needs attention  _ now _ ."

The words have barely left his mouth when another set of doctors run out with second stretcher, the same moment Gladio reaches the door. As much as he—as much as all of them would rather stay with Noctis, the doctors don't let anyone except Cor and Weskham in. An uneasy silence falls over everyone still outside. Prompto stays close to Cindy, clearly distraught and unsure what to do; the woman worries her lip a bit longer before finally turning to the larger group, "We owe ya'll a heap of thanks... ain't nothin' I can say to show how much gratitude I got right now. Reckon ya'll gonna be 'round a while yet. I can show ya to the motel if ya like? Not sure they'll have vacancies, but it's worth a try."

They all exchange looks; specifically, everyone's attention goes to where Luna is barely managing to keep upright against Nyx. Even with the exhaustion draining colour from her face, her cheeks still manage to take on a light flush when she flusters.

"Don't give me that look, I'll be fine."

"It was a long drive." Crowe puts in. She doesn't dismiss the protest, but she still puts a hand on Luna's shoulder, gives it a light squeeze to try telling her not to argue, "So, priorities: Queenie and Ulric definitely need a bed. Namely Queenie. Ulric can sleep outside, it's cool."

Nyx scowls at her, "Hardy har har, Crowe. We should at least see what they  _ do _ have before we make any decisions... and probably figure out what our funds are."

"Well, it ain't much; but, we could house a pair of ya'll at mine and Nea's apartment." Cindy offers, a bit uncertainly, "Nea ain't gonna let me sleep in the hospital, know that already. She ain't gonna let Prom, neither. Me an' Prom don't mind takin' up the livin' room and ya'll can use our bed." Luna looks ready to protest; but, Cindy cuts her off by holding up a hand and shaking her head, "Ain't no trouble. And, Hell, ya'll don't mind sleepin' on the floor, don't mind the rest of ya'll crashin' our livin' room?"

"Like a slumber party!" Iris puts in, bouncing a little. The smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, makes it a bit more obvious that she's trying to ignore how bad the situation really is. Crowe puts an arm around her waist with a soft smile.

"If you're sure it's ok, ma'am."

"None of that," Cindy waves her off, "Cindy's fine, darlin'. Ya'll just saved me an' two of the most important people in m'life. Anything I can do to make yer stay more comfortable, just name it."

They haven't actually seen the apartment yet; and, as great as the gesture is, Gladio really isn't sure about fitting  _ all of them _ in. Ignis seems to have the same reserves; he clears his throat, as politely as he can, and gestures, "If it's all the same, I saw a camper nearby? Gladio and I will be staying out for the night, if that's alright. I'd rather be close to the cars."

He gives Gladio a sidelong glance; more than his aversion to being in a stranger's home, there's a quiet command that they need to talk. A look that the others all catch on to and understand. … Or, their group does, at any rate; Cindy just looks confused again and musses her curls a bit, "If yer sure. I'll talk to Takka and get ya'll set up fer the night. Ya sure ya wanna stay?"

"We can handle it." Gladio assures her with a friendly smile, "Thanks, though. We appreciate the offer, really; but, you'll have enough on your hands with Iris there. Besides, we have some personal business to take care of."

Iris sticks her tongue out at him; but, doesn't protest past that. Instead, she turns an equally amiable smile on the older woman, "Gladdy takes a while to wind down y'know? And, Iggy's not good around too many people. Besides, this way him and Iggy are watching the borders of town, too! It'll be fine!"

"If yer sure…." Cindy finally smiles after a bit and gestures, "Well, if y'change yer minds, the apartment complex is just a few blocks down. Can't miss it. Just tell Takka yer with me and he'll point ya in the right direction. Try to get some rest, yeah?"

Iris hugs both of them, tight, around the neck and Nyx gives them a pointed look as the group follows Cindy. Ignis waits until they're well out of sight to let out a slow breath, "I would almost suggest we make for the nearby Haven."

To that, Gladio has nothing to add. He just lets out a slow breath, "I'd rather be close. Incase…." He shifts a little. Incase what? Things take a turn for the worse? And then what? They get thrown out of the hospital? He runs a hand back through his hair, "Just because, I guess. Quick response and whatnot."

Ignis gives a small nod as he's heading towards the diner to make the necessary arrangements, "Agreed."

As a courtesy, he makes sure to warn the man at the counter there may be... a bit of a disturbance relatively soon and apologises for any trouble they're likely to cause.

♦

Gladio takes all of a minute to look around the inside of the camper before he starts pacing. Ignis makes no move to stop him; instead, he settles on one of the bottom bunkbeds and watches. The silence lasts for maybe five seconds before he finally sighs, "Gladio—"

" _ What _ was he thinking? He could've damn well gotten himself killed running off like that! Himself and the other three!" Gladio growls, only resisting punching the wall by sheer force of will and some small nagging in the back of his mind that this  _ isn't _ their property and metal dents pretty damn easy. Ignis gives him an unamused glower from where he's still seated.

"He could have, yes. He could have— _ we _ could have, as a group, done a hundred things different tonight. Honestly, one of the few things I'm actually proud of him for, is the fact he didn't try to drive the Regalia off-road into the fields. He very easily could have; just as easily as he could have alerted the rest of us to the fact he was going ahead or could have let Nyx drive and  _ not _ nearly crashed. ... But, if nothing else, his recklessness  _ did _ save three people. Three people this town quite obviously and desperately needs, right now."

Ignis lets out a slow breath, discomfort crossing his face for a moment after the words leave his mouth. It's enough to finally make Gladio calm down, at least a little, and kneel down next to him, "Specs?"

"Hammerhead... is certainly not Insomnia. It isn't Lestallum. No bustling population or crowded streets; but, enough people to warrant concern if the daemon hoards ever manage to scale the fences, to get past any of the perimeter lights. I spotted a few hunters hanging around when we pulled in. Not many, but... a small handful. This area is sorely wanting for hunters... and those three are the only ones that can operate within Hour Twenty-Five? Up until recently, only  _ two _ of them?" Ignis rubs his arms as the scenarios filter through the back of his mind, "I may not have to like what Noctis did... and I don't. Truly, the only thing I want more than to lecture him is for him to  _ wake up _ . But, the fact of the matter is that he  _ saved _ this town."

Gladio mulls over the words before he finally sighs, looks away, and runs a hand back through his hair, "I know. Trust me, I know. I'm just—he  _ can't _ be doing this shit all the damn time. Especially not when we're just getting everyone back together. I'm glad he saved those three... I am, really... but... what if his recklessness cost us him? What if it still does, we don't know what that dragon thing was—"

"What if you've lost the chance to talk to him, you mean?"

Gladio promptly scowls at the question, "How many times are you going to bring this up?"

"Until you  _ do _ talk to him." Ignis meets the look evenly, his own eyes narrowing, "You two  _ need _ to sort this out.  _ He _ needs you, Gladio. Just as much as he needs me or Weskham or Iris. He needs all of us. We  _ all _ need each other, whether some of us are willing to admit that or not."

Before he can think to argue, though, Ignis makes a motion for him not to even  _ attempt _ arguing.

"Do you think I enjoy admitting I need help? I don't. I don't enjoy needing Weskham to distract me whenever I'm stuck home during a hunt. I certainly don't enjoy the extra burden we've put on him or Cor, in light of the fact we are all essentially the reason they split into teams. We covered considerably more hunts in the last year than we have in a very long time, I won't deny that—but that doesn't mean it's the  _ correct _ solution. We should all be hunting together—ensuring to the absolute best of our abilities that we  _ don't  _ lose anyone else for as long as possible." Ignis lets out a slow breath, reaching up to rub his eyes before he finally looks away. He shakes his head a bit, voice much quieter than before, "Gladio... I'm tired. Not just because of tonight; but, I am  _ tired _ of having this conversation with you. I've spent a  _ year _ trying to get you to talk to him—or even just talk to  _ me _ , hoping that if you get it straightened out with me, you could talk to him easier. It's not perfect; but, you finally  _ have _ a chance, now. This isn't just another job where we cross paths and then disappear until another serendipitous meeting. I'm not going to parent you two or try to force you into a room together; all I'm asking—all  _ any of us _ have asked of you two—is that you  _ try _ to sort this out without it ending in another screaming match."

For a long moment, Gladio can't think of anything to say—in his own defence or otherwise. Unable to find anything, he finally sighs and, tentatively, takes Ignis' hands in his own. He traces the designs on the gloves to calm him down a bit faster, listens to the slow, deep breathing exercises as they both try to calm down a bit more. Eventually, Ignis gives his hands a weak squeeze to show he's calmed down a bit. His voice is quiet when he finds the will to speak again, "I'd hoped... everyone being together again, things would get better. I know it's been a long year, but...."

He trails off with a small shrug. It's a rare, almost physically uncomfortable, sight for Ignis to be at a loss for words. Gladio sighs and brings both hands up, kissing his knuckles gently.

"I know, it has. It's been one thing after another with barely any breathing room and I... haven't exactly made it much easier for you." He smiles a little when  _ that _ at least gets a short, agreeing note of laughter. Hollow as it may be, it's better than nothing. "Look... I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep, Specs. I won't start anything with Noct, but... me talking to him—especially while he's still in the hospital... it isn't going to end well. Wesk and Cor didn't let us visit him  _ once _ after what happened with dad and Uncle Regis." It had been painful; but, understandable. All of them were running on high tension at the time and the fact Noctis had remained locked up in his cabin, even after he'd been discharged from the hospital, hadn't helped matters. The doctor had said he needed longer to rest; Weskham had agreed. He and Cor were the only two that saw Noctis until that godawful morning, when things finally blew up between him and Gladio.

Gladio tries to shake the thoughts away; when they continue nagging in the back of his mind, he turns his attention back to Ignis, "Soon as he's out and had a few days to himself, Igs. I'll...  _ try _ , at least. I know you're right. You're always right." A thin, wry smile crosses his face for a brief moment with the words. "Still not going to make any promises, but... I at least know that you're right. Maybe... maybe if I'd talked to him before hand—if I hadn't interrupted during his report, either... he might have been a bit more rational tonight."

"Rational could have just as easily gotten him or one of the other three killed," Ignis points out; but, he still gives a small nod with a detached smile, "I suppose I'll need to be close by, regardless."

To that, Gladio agrees with a more natural smile—one that's rather clearly trying to coax Ignis into a similar and calmer state—and by kissing his knuckles again, "May be for the best... thanks, Igs."

It feels like a hollow promise. Something he's said a hundred times—something he used to say to get Ignis to stop talking about their fight. As much as he wants to mean it  _ now _ ... it feels too empty. But, instead of drawing attention to  _ that _ and starting the conversation up again, on a much longer path, he turns his attention to coaxing Ignis into lying down and getting some much deserved and earned sleep.

 


	3. Recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [part two of two!]  
> This chapter takes place between [chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/22940022) and [chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/23242320)! (and coincides with the events of chapter 10!)
> 
> Never trust me when I say something's going up at a certain time, life always blows up in my face when I do that I'm so sorry this is later *hides under rock of shame*;;;;;;

**[iv]**

The first day, none of them are too worried when he doesn't wake up. Cor and Weskham have a number of choice words for them that morning—most involving no one keeping a closer eye on him; but, in light of the fact they have three people still in one piece and thanking them, that lecture doesn't last long. Or, maybe it's just because they always manage to catch Prompto as he's switching rooms to go check on his other friend.

Iris takes to their new friends immediately and spends nearly every moment she can, gushing about either Cindy or Aranea; Crowe and Nyx, especially, take an immediate interest in the garage and Cid, along with Cor and Weskham. Ignis makes a passing comment about how likely it is that the three older men know each other; but, none of them really ask for clarification. Anything that ends in their coordinators _relaxing,_ especially with Noctis still out cold after three days, they all agree is a good thing. Luna spends most of her day doing what she can to help around the hospital, mostly so one of them is always close by on the chance Prompto steps out and so someone is close when Noctis wakes up. Much to their surprise—or, perhaps not so much—Prompto doesn't leave the room unless one of them makes a point to check on Noctis themselves; even then, the blonde just disappears a few doors down to Aranea's room and is back with Noctis the second they leave.

Cindy takes to hanging out with them until Aranea's up and about again; Aranea's released first and then they're both suddenly there, asking questions about hunts, about anything they know about Hour Twenty-Five. The questions, thankfully, are a welcome distraction from worrying about why _Noctis_ isn't awake yet.

Weskham, when he finally (officially) meets them on the fifth day, wastes next to no time whatsoever inviting the girls to hunt with them, too.   

"We are not asking you to move," He assures them when Cindy makes a startled noise, "Not right away, at any rate. We'll be here while Noctis recovers and would be honoured if you would allow us to offer our continued assistance with your patrols in the meantime."

Of the two, Aranea looks more upset—uncomfortable, honestly—by the proposal for a short minute, "Great as that sounds, this isn't the first time we've gone on hunts with a few bruises."

"Bruises is not how I would describe your injury report." Ignis puts in, arms crossed lightly. There's nothing judgemental about his tone nor words. He's actually offering a remarkably amiable smile, "We aren't doing this to take your hunts. That you all managed as well as you did—as _long_ as you did—speaks volumes of your own combat prowess. But, I have the vaguest feeling you'll be short a member for a bit longer." He gestures over his shoulder, back towards the hospital. Prompto hasn't left Noctis' room once, so far as they know, since Aranea was discharged, "The more hunters, the more ground that can be covered, the sooner we can all take a well-earned evening of rest."

"Come on, Nea." Cindy puts a hand on her girlfriend's arm, squeezing gently, "They ain't callin' ya weak, darlin'. They been a huge help while you an' Prom been out. Even if it were just you'n me again, a little help ain't so bad is it? We all work together, get this place nice'n tidied up a bit, Prom won't have as much to worry about when he's back with us, right? His paw's just gonna bother them, anyhow. Better we work together on our terms, ain't it?"

That catches Gladio's attention pretty fast; and Weskham's, though he looks content to keep the curiosity to himself. Gladio makes up for it by looking between the two women, "Prompto's dad? Why would he bother us?"

Ignis throws him a moderately annoyed look; but, their coordinator beats him to the reprimanding.

"Gladiolus." Weskham's tone is one of warning and he casts the two an apologetic look, "My apologies. Noctis mentioned that there were... issues with the lad's father. If you would rather not share that information—"

"Naw, everyone in town knows." Cindy shrugs, "I mean. They don't know he's gonna have it gunnin' fer ya'll. But ain't a single person here that don't know he gives Prom a hard time... and then yer boy went and gave _him_ a hard time, in front'a _both_ his boys."

For the first time in the conversation, a smirk crosses Aranea's face and she nods in agreement, "Remind me to buy the kid a drink we he wakes up. Skinny told us all about how Pretty Boy stood up to his dad and his dick of a brother. Doubt they'll do anything to your boy while he's in the hospital, but his dad knows Pretty Boy's a hunter and, soon as he figures you're his team, he's going to be demanding to know why you aren't helping keep the town safe." She sighs and runs a hand back through her hair, "Pisses me off, honestly. Makes one kid go on the hunts, no fuss whatsoever; keeps the other one home, safe and sound."

"That ain't true and ya know it." Cindy's hands are on her hips, expression annoyed, "Don't know where he sends the other one; but, Nea's mostly right. Man don't make a fuss over the danger Prom's in every night during hunts... but you so much as _suggest_ his brother go huntin', their paw is raisin' _Hell_. ... Is kinda weird, though." One hand goes up to muss her hair in a confused gesture.

Gladio gives Ignis a look, notes the confusion on his face and shrugs. Well, if he's going to be the only one asking questions.... "Weird how?"

"Loqi don't like Prom no more than their paw does—"

"He's daddy's perfect lil' angel." Aranea's voice is _dripping_ sarcasm, "Always does what he's told, runs errands for their dad, makes damn sure Skinny 'knows' he's never going to be better. But, Cinders is right… it _is_ weird." She looks uncomfortable as the words trail off. There's a silent conversation when she throws Cindy a look; Gladio glances at Ignis in that time, making a gesture towards the two with a tip of his head. Ignis shifts a bit before he clears his throat, polite as possible.

"Would it be too forward to ask for clarification? We only heard a little about Loqi. What's so odd about his errands?"

Cindy shifts, twirling a curl around one of her fingers in a distracted manner. Something to keep her hands busy, it seems. She eventually sighs and shrugs one shoulder in an uncertain gesture, "Just… odd, y'know? Sends both boys off on errands; but, Prom's are always _ridiculously_ dangerous. Talkin' late night errands. That trip to Piztala was a whole new level of weird. Loqi, though? Runs around during the day… think he's payin' their paw's contacts for information or somethin'? Not too sure… Prom don't really know, either. Ain't like he can just walk up and ask what his brother's doin', y'know?"

"Tummelt's got a Hell of a curfew." Aranea puts in, easily taking over for Cindy. She has her arms crossed against her stomach, an unsettled expression on her face. "Only time I ever seen him in trouble. Stayed out past sundown one night—not sure why and I don't particularly care… but, that was the first and last time I ever saw their dad unhinge on him." She shrugs a little, "He holds a lot better than Skinny does, though. Might've flinched a bit, but he held his ground. Didn't see him again for a few days after that; when he finally did leave the house again, didn't act any different. … Of course, you ever call their dad out on _that_ particular point, he'll argue. The part about favouritism—he's not trying to hide it. Way he puts it, Loqi's 'more responsible' and can be trusted with 'more difficult tasks'. Like staying alive at night is a walk in the park or some other flowery bullshit."

Cindy picks back up with an absent, agreeing nod, "That's probably the weirdest bit, I reckon. I asked their paw why he didn't want Loqi out fighting, one time. Actually had a reasonably sensible answer, too; Prom ain't good with people and… well, ya'll probably gonna meet Loqi _sooner_ or later. You'll see… but, I ain't never seen Loqi more annoyed than he was when I asked that. I've never heard of him taking up hunts... but, sometimes he looks like he wants to. Sometimes ya catch him lookin' at the bounties posted up in Takka's place. Might just be lookin' fer someone else—what he tells everyone, anyhow—but...." She trails off with a shrug to show she doesn't really know if she believes the information. Or that she doesn't care. Probably a bit of both, really.

"He may have been injured in a past hunt," Ignis supplies, once he's certain the two have finished. Even so, he's frowning and clearly mulling over the spotted information. It isn't _much_ … but it's more than they had to begin with. "Though I'd wager there aren't many hunters who could claim _not_ to have an injury. If it were debilitating, I would assume there would be _some_ sign of the injury. Or a hospital record, of some sort?"

"Loqi ain't never been in the hospital here." Cindy shakes her head, shrugging one shoulder in a nonchalant manner, "If he ever were, it damn well wouldn't be from no hunt, either. Woulda been me or Nea's doin'."

"Damn straight," Aranea agrees with a grumble. Still, after a short silence she sighs and finally looks over the three again, "Well... if you're going to be sticking around... may as well take advantage of it. Skinny said you have someone that can sense daemons. That true?"

"Lunafreya." Ignis puts in with a nod, apparently finally drawn from his thoughts. "She was the one helping you the other night. Why?"

Another short conversation of meaningful glances and gestures passes between Cindy and Aranea before the mechanic turns to them with a bright smile, "Well then, best get ya'll set up with some proper room and board and give ya the rundown 'round town. Caravan's nice and all, but I bet real beds sound pretty darn inviting, right? Especially now that Nea's out. Was a nice little slumber party goin' on; but this'd be pushin' it. Been keeping tabs on the motel and chattin' up the landlady there; should have just enough rooms fer all ya'll! If not, pawpaw might have some room 'round the garage! Oh, ya'll gonna need to know where to stock up proper and what not, too! And pawpaw wants to look at yer car. Already got his hands on Noctis' last time, reckon he's gonna wanna give yers a once over, too!"

They must all look confused, because Aranea gives a soft chuckle when she puts an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"She means she wants under your hood when you get a chance." Aranea puts in, laughing again when it earns her an elbow in her side and Cindy mumbling and tugging her cap down to hide the blush that hits her cheeks. Even with the ribbing, she looks considerably more relaxed with the conversation and gestures, "Don't worry. Her and old man Sophiar will take good care of your cars; and, I'll hook you up with Biggs and Wedge, too. Bit of a Jack of All Trades kind of store; but, you need it for a hunt, they probably have it or know how to get it without going through Skinny's brother. Let 'em know you're with me and Cinders and they'll hook you up with the real nice stuff."

"Thank you, ladies." Weskham tips his head a bit and passes a glance towards Gladio and Ignis, "Ignis, would you kindly accompany the ladies around town for a spell? I trust you to make the appropriate arrangements with the motel; Gladiolus, if you'd locate Nyx and Cor, for me. Tell them I would like a word with the both of them, as soon as they're able. I'll see to Cid. The car _could_ use a bit of a tune-up, I wager."

"Sure thing, Wesk. Nyx was hangin' at the garage last I saw him, though." Gladio stretches out a bit, "I'll follow Iggy around, see if I can't find Cor on the tour. Send him your way?"

"That won't be necessary." Weskham makes a dismissive wave as he's leaving, "Once you two are done assessing the motel and shops, meet me at the hospital. I'd like to check on Noctis myself. And, Cor and I were hoping to speak to Prompto. Much like meeting Ms. Aurum and Ms. Highwind, we haven't really had a chance to meet him, yet, either."

Almost immediately, Cindy and Aranea simultaneously snap their attention to Weskham. Aranea's a bit more obviously hostile; but, Cindy has a thin frown on her face, as well, when she steps around her girlfriend. It isn't a threatening gesture; more like she's stopping Aranea from instigating any sort of altercation. "What for? Any questions ya'll got, me or Nea can answer."

Ignis and Gladio both startle at the abrupt shift. From all they'd heard from Iris and the rest of their team, they gathered the two women were protective of their third teammate... but this.... Ignis gives Gladio a pointed side-glance. One that makes the swordsman turn away and shuffle a bit. Not a conversation so much as a quiet ' _who does this remind you of?_ '

They haven't been as aggressive since the first night; but, Ignis has been more persistent, trying to convince Gladio he needs to speak with Noctis as soon as humanly possible. All the while, Gladio avoids the conversation as best he can, even if it means ignoring the words to change the subject on his own.

Weskham's the only one that doesn't react to their protectiveness, past a friendly smile, "I'm sure you could very well answer any questions we have. But, you cannot give consent for the lad, ladies. We wouldn't _dream_ of inviting you to hunt with us without extending the offer to him, as well. I suspect we won't have a definitive answer until Noctis wakes up, but I would like to present him with the proposal so he has time to think over it. ...Do you think I should not?"

Both women seem taken aback for a moment. Cindy, especially, is somewhere between worried and surprised; Aranea, in contrast, just raises a brow at the man. Her tone drawls when she eventually speaks up, "I think you need to tell us what your angle is. Asking us to hunt is one thing. You guys have told us about some pretty intense hunts. And you want us to agree to taking Prompto into that?"

"Noctis believes he's a capable fighter." Ignis puts in before Weskham can. He flusters for a brief moment, realising he's spoken out of turn; but, he recovers quickly and meets the looks thrown his way, calmly. "If Noctis thinks he has potential to help, I trust him. Do you believe otherwise? Or are you speaking purely from the stand of a protective sibling?"

To that, Aranea has nothing to add. Cindy, after a moment of hesitation, gives a short nod, "Y'ain't wrong. We been lookin' out for Prom long as any of us can recall. Thought he was safe away from Hour Twenty-Five, ya know? Now that we—now that _he_ knows he can operate inside it... he's gonna want to." Despite her tone, she manages a smile. A proud smile. "Stubborn lil sunspot sometimes. But yer right, nonetheless. Nea an' me don't wanna see him hurt. He's a good hunter, but... he gets flustered so easy. Throws him out all sorts of ways."

"I've seen the hoards outside of Hammerhead's perimeters." Aranea puts in. "The groups here? They're _nothing_ compared to other places. You all clearly know that and know exactly where I'm talking about. Around Lestallum. The Disc. The Ruins. That's not even accounting for what he probably saw in Piztala—"

"A trip he survived." Weskham interrupts, gently, "A trip he not only _survived_ , but helped ensure one of ours survived. Helped a hunter who has _years_ of combat experience, comparatively speaking, survive. If Prompto told the story in any way similar to Noctis... I think we can all agree that they're a good match. That hunts work best in _even_ numbers and smaller numbers. The less heads to keep count of, the better."

When neither woman has an argument, but still look conflicted, Gladio finally speaks up, his arms crossing over his chest, "You don't want to at least _see_ what he can do?" That gets both of their attention. He meets the looks evenly and shrugs one shoulder, "Look. I don't know the kid as well as you do; but, I know Noct. Noct invited him to hunt with him. He wouldn't do that for just _anyone_ . He _hates_ hunting with people, even in our group. It makes him nervous." He pointedly ignores the looks he's getting from Ignis and Weskham; looks that are clearly pointing at him being the cause of that hesitance. He holds Cindy and Aranea's looks instead. "From what little Noct's told us, kid's a flustered mess because of his dad and brother, right?" He waits for the hesitant nods before offering a friendly, albeit somewhat worn out, smile, "So, what happens when he _isn't_ worrying about them? When he isn't worrying about impressing them?"

More hesitation; but, they are at least looking a bit more receptive to the idea. Gladio sighs and musses a hand through his hair before a more understanding smile crosses his face, "Look. I get it. I do. My little sister is out there fighting every night, too. My little sister. My little brother. My best friends. The person I love more than anything. I don't want any of them out there fighting any more than they want _me_ out there fighting." He throws Ignis a quick look and shrugs a little, "No one in their right mind wants this life. For themselves or anyone they care about. But we _can_ fight. Even if I tried to tell Iris to stay home and out of trouble? She'd sneak out in a heartbeat. Hell, Noct probably _has_ snuck out a few times. Iggy hates staying home— _I_ hate staying home. You don't think Prompto would do the same?"

"We aren't suggesting you abandon him," Ignis puts in with a small smile of his own. "Should you all agree, of course, we are not suggesting that you break apart. We would send Noct with you to even your group out to four people. Now that we're all back together, Iris is high likely to be glued to Crowe in Noct's place. Gladio and I can handle ourselves, well enough."

"This is all hypothetical, of course." Weskham reminds them. "Should you agree and once we've made a more considerable dent in the daemon populace in the area... well. There are larger nests to invest in. And more... accommodating locations."

Gladio perks up almost immediately, tension shooting through his body; Ignis raises a brow and throws their coordinator a startled look, "We're moving back?"

"A mere probability that Cor and I have entertained recently." Weskham waves the question away, sparing Cindy and Aranea a smile to ease their confusion, "We have many safe houses to operate out of, ladies. We would be delighted to invite the three of you into the group. For now, we only ask you consider the possibilities. We won't make any decisions without all three of you consenting; and, we won't ask for an answer before Noctis wakes up and has a chance to regain himself."

After a few more moments of hesitation, both women finally nod. Aranea finds her voice quicker, "So long as Skinny's up for it... we are. I'm not leaving him with his dad and brother."

"Same." Cindy murmurs, still looking slightly less confident. Hopeful, but... hesitant to agree. "It's a great offer, but... I ain't leavin' without Prom, neither. We'll need to talk to pawpaw, too." She gives Aranea a brief look, "Least keep'm up t'speed."

"I don't mind speaking to Cid." Weskham offers, "With your permission, I'll open the conversation to him when I speak to Nyx. How you two address the matter afterwards will be up to you, but I can at least prepare him for the news?"

"That'd be mighty helpful." Cindy admits, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Don't think pawpaw will fuss, but... I'd feel kinda bad tryin' to bring it up outta nowhere. He worries, y'know?"

Weskham's smile says he _does_... and that maybe he understands a lot more than he's letting on. With a tip of his head, he closes the conversation and turns to walk away. As he does, he calls over his shoulder, "Remember, lads. Hospital, after you've finished touring. You're not to go inside until Cor and I _both_ get there."

Ignis and Gladio both call back confirmation. After one last look between each other (more of Gladio pointedly avoiding the looks Ignis gives him), they fall into step with Cindy and Aranea for the full tour of what Hammerhead has to offer.

They've stocked up on curatives and _some_ groceries since they arrived; but it was all bare minimum and small items. The chance to fully stock up—properly, at that—is a welcome distraction from the little bit of lingering tension.

They find Cor browsing Biggs and Wedge's store; despite relaying the message from Weskham to just meet at the hospital, the other man immediately heads for the garage. As soon as they mention he's talking to Cid about the girls and Prompto joining them, Cor is out the door and halfway down the street. Gladio shrugs a little in response to Ignis flustering, "Well. We kind of saw this coming, right?"

"I do so despise when he does that." Ignis frowns, letting out a slow breath, "Especially so knowing that _he_ knows that isn't remotely constructive for his body. You are not incorrect, though...."

Behind them, Aranea's taken up conversation with Biggs and Wedge—securing them the promised hook-up—while Cindy smothers a giggle in her hand, "Yer group just gets more an' more interestin', don't it? If nothin' else... I hope Prom says yes." Her smile is genuine when she gets the amusement under control, "He's said nothin' but good stuff 'bout all ya'll. Reckon most of it's what he heard from yer boy... but, I reckon it'll be good for him. Havin' more than just me an' Nea helpin' him, I mean."

To that, they can only offer friendly smiles and vague words of empathetic agreement. It's probably best not to mention the amount of in-fighting just yet... though, if they do end up joining... it's something they'll need to address soon.

**[v]**

"Do you think we should have perhaps restrained him?"

Gladio throws Ignis an incredulous look at the question. After a moment to consider whether or not he's serious, he finally finds the will to ask, "Are you serious? You remember what happened last time _any of us_ tried to restrain him." Not a question. Even if it _weren't_ Ignis, everyone knows the improbable odds of holding Cor back when his mind is set to task. "It's fine. He went to meet up with Wesk just... a little earlier. Or maybe he went to talk to Cid. Who knows. They'll be here soon."

Ignis makes a vague hum of affirmation, leaning just next to the hospital entrance and watching for the two older men, "I do not doubt their arrival. Just... they've both been odd since we got here. I don't think they're hiding anything; but...." He sighs and shrugs a little to dismiss the concern. "I suppose they've earned the right to be odd. Putting up with all of us for a year without one another."

Gladio spares him a tiny smile before turning his attention back towards the streets as well. "I mean. If we were separated for a year, I damn well wouldn't want to be too far away from you for too long. Just saying."

There is no verbal answer; but, he still catches the brief, amused smile in his periphery before Ignis dismisses the conversation with a nonchalant hum.

The silence is peaceful. Welcome. Better than it's been the past few days. Of course, as soon as Gladio considers that, Ignis shifts his weight and moves to standing in front of Gladio, his arms crossed against his stomach and meeting Gladio's eye evenly, "Before they get here...."

"Specs...." He wants to argue almost as much as he _doesn't_ want to argue. He really doesn't want to have this conversation _again_ and not right _now_ . His tone just comes out exasperated, if not a bit wary; but, he still can't break eye contact. So, he holds the look and tries to keep an open mind to whatever follows. Maybe it's _not_ what he thinks.

Ignis gives him a long, searching look before letting out a slow breath, "I won't ask you to go into the room with us. Desire though you may, if what Noct has told us is _true_... the last thing his friend needs is to immediately be exposed to you two fighting if Noct wakes up while we're there."

Despite the sting of the words—when did they get to the point he wasn't even allowed in the _same room_ as Noctis?—Gladio gives a short nod to show he agrees. He doesn't have to like it. But, he understands and he does agree. The short time he's been around Prompto over the past few days—especially that first night—he gathered that much at least. Anxious was an _understatement_ with this kid. For whatever he thought of Noctis' own social anxiety, Prompto had him beat, easily. He nearly jumps when Ignis regains his attention by reaching over and gently tapping his chin. He's not sure when he started looking at the ground; but, now they're making eye contact again and Ignis' expression is carefully neutral. In most situations, this should be—and kind of _is_ —terrifying. Normally, he has at least _a bit_ of an idea of what his boyfriend's thinking and what to _expect_. Right now, though... and... honestly, any time this expression's come up over the past year.... He shifts again, waiting for... he isn't really sure what, really.

After what feels like forever, Ignis finally sighs, closing the short distance between them to wrap his arms around Gladio's waist—loose, more just resting there as opposed to a full hug—and presses his face against a shoulder. His voice is muffled against the jacket; but, it's loud enough for Gladio to hear.

"We can do this, right?"

Even with the words on the tip of his tongue—adamant reassurance—he still can't manage them right away. He thinks about the last time he heard that question—the same day the team split up a year prior—and feels his throat closing. Could they? Were they actually capable of doing anything about this, short of managing? With a slow exhale, Gladio brings his own arms up, hugging Ignis tighter; trying to convey at least _some_ sense of security.

"We can do this."

A gentle, polite cough catches their attention before Ignis can respond and causes both of them to jump. When they follow the noise, Weskham's giving them an apologetic smile; at his heel, Cor looks amused. Tired... but, amused nonetheless. Gladio wonders, in passing, if the man's gotten any real rest since they arrived in Hammerhead. Or if he's just been pacing in worry, waiting for Noctis to wake up.

"Terribly sorry to keep you waiting, lads. Shall we?" Weskham makes a gesture before leading the way in and assuming quite accurately that he'll be followed. Cor doesn't leave his side and Gladio and Ignis habitually fall into step, two paces behind them, as they always have. "Nyx is spreading the word to the ladies—about continuing to offer our assistance until Noctis recovers properly and we can make a more manageable dent in the daemon population that specialists won't be needed as often."

"Cid's already been informed, as well." Cor puts in, glancing over his shoulder, "About the chance of his granddaughter and her friends joining us. He's worried about them; but, willing to support the idea. Let's not give him a reason to withdraw his support."

They stop outside of Noctis' room and Weskham glances over all of them, "That only leaves Prompto to be spoken to. Ignis, I'd like you to accompany me."

Ignis frowns a little at that, shifting uncomfortably, "I had assumed you and Cor would wish to handle this. Are you certain?"

"Quite." Weskham makes a vague gesture towards the door, "Cor will be with us, but... well, as you know...."

"I'm standing right here." Cor scowls; but he lets out a strained sigh, "He's right, though. At least, Cid thinks he is."

"... Would you like to run that by me a second time?"

Cor doesn't meet the pointed look and Ignis has to stifle a laugh behind his hand, "Understood."

"Marvelous." Weskham spares him a smile before turning to Gladio. His expression softens for a moment, worry taking over, "Gladiolus—"

"I'm fine out here, thanks." Gladio shrugs, "Cor's imposing enough without adding me in."

The man scowls, but doesn't argue in favour of turning towards the door. He pauses, making a gesture for the others to look. Prompto's noticed them; but he hasn't made any move to leave yet. Perhaps because they're blocking the door or perhaps because he's not sure of what he wants. They don't have much to go on. Ignis frowns, a small frown, before turning to their coordinators once more.

"We're certain of this?" He asks, mindful to keep his voice down.

"We're certain that Noctis invited him to hunt and that he _is_ a remarkably capable young man." Weskham assures him, rolling his shoulders back a bit, "I trust Noctis and I trust Prompto's friends. We need only convince the lad he _is_ ready to do more. Ignis, he may be more inclined to speak to you, if you do not mind. I will be speaking as well, but perhaps if you lead?"

With no real argument, Ignis gives a slow nod just as Cor opens the door. He lets out a slow breath and follows Weskham towards the bed. He feels his lips twitch into a small smile when Prompto tries to excuse himself and shakes his head at the younger man. "No, of course not. There's room enough for four."

Ignis doesn't bother with a chair for himself, opting to let Cor or Weskham take—probably the latter, as Cor tends to be a bit more stubborn in admitting that he still feels pains a year later—and turns his attention to the bed, brows furrowing together as he looks over Noctis, "Still asleep. I would say that I'm surprised, but the love affair Noct has with sleep is quite worthy of concern." The laugh feels a bit forced; fond… but forced. Other than the fact he's slept five days straight, he looks… fine. A bit beat up, still; but, nothing proper nourishment won't fix, when he's back on his feet.

Prompto's stutters break his thoughts before he delves too far into his own mind and he turns his attention to the blonde with a gentle smile.

"I don't… I don't think we would've been attacked if I hadn't… y'know, tripped over a root."

The expression is rather painfully depressed and, despite everything else, just makes Ignis smile a bit more. It kind of reminds him of Noctis, in some ways; mostly, it reminds him of the overwhelming need to _protect_ the younger. He has a feeling Prompto is quickly going to find himself on _everyone's_ protection list, even if he doesn't join their efforts. ...Speaking of which, he was supposed to be helping Prompto calm down, not just analysing him. A small laugh escapes, whether aimed at himself or Prompto's attempts to discredit himself, he isn't really sure, though.

"Everyone is a bit disoriented during their first Hour Twenty-Five." His tone remains gentle. Guiding. Trying to pull Prompto more into the conversation. "I was young for mine, though. Which begs the question how you went this long without being aware that you were one of us."

Most of them had been pretty young, actually. He remembers going through his first Hour Twenty-Five with Gladio. With Sophia and Aulea pushing the two of them back to make sure they weren't harmed, despite a short spell of surprise when they didn't crystalise. Clarus and Regis had been equally surprised to find the two boys still _very much_ aware of their surroundings when they'd joined the group. He remembers panic when they hadn't been able to find Iris or Noctis; when their parents had explained that they were in nearby crystals and completely safe… so long as they were there. That hadn't made it any less alarming when the hour ended, when the crystals vanished, when the younger two hadn't been even remotely aware of the hour that had passed.

Ignis quickly snaps out of his thoughts when Prompto begins speaking and he immediately raises a brow at the mention of a sleep disorder. Weskham looks equally alarmed when they exchange quick looks. It's not as though they're unfamiliar with sleep disorders—all of them go through spells of insomnia and sometimes days without sleeping proper. He lets Weskham and Cor handle this for the moment, still turning the information over in his head. Was it possible to just miraculously recover from a sleep disorder? Was it possible to just cut that kind of medication out of your routine without any adverse side effects? He couldn't imagine that it was remotely healthy… would it be possible to talk Prompto into getting a physical exam after Noctis woke up, just so they could be sure he was alright? Was he even ill to begin with or was the medicine for something else altogether?

It's not until the silence in the room catches his attention that he realises the conversation ended. Cor and Weskham look comfortable enough with the silence, still sharing communicating glances with one another. Prompto shifts in his seat a few times, not looking at any of them and apparently determined to keep his eyes glued to the floor. Occasionally the wall. Anywhere that isn't looking at the three of them. Ignis lets out a slow breath, glancing back over his shoulder to check on Gladio. He's not too surprised when they make eye contact. Even with the book to keep him entertained, he's clearly just as worried and Ignis _wants_ him in the room… but, he also knows that is a _terrible_ idea. Still, Gladio gives him a thin smile in an attempt to encourage him and that's… enough for the moment. So, he takes a slow breath to steel himself and finally turns his attention back to Cor and Weskham. Perhaps this is the opening he needs?

"What we saw that night lends more credence to Noct's story about the being coated in fire."

That seems to be exactly what Prompto needs. For the first time in the conversation, Prompto speaks up without being directly spoken to. Ignis wants to say he's proud; but, he frowns a little when the blonde immediately shies away. Weskham takes over, briefly, gently coaxing him back into the conversation and getting his side of the story. To this, Ignis _does_ pay attention. They'd all been too far away to really see what was going on; and, even when they'd gotten closer… he's pretty sure all of them were zeroed in on the Ronin. Not the Necromancer or Red Giant. The stuttering worries him and, towards the end, whether or not Prompto realises it, he's getting quieter. Ignis takes mercy on him at the first mention of the dragon.

"That's when we came in. The dragon saved Noctis, all of them, all of _us_. It cleared out all of the daemons in the area with ease."

Ignis watches the coordinators closely. Confusion is… one word for their expressions. But something about it… something very specifically about the way they don't really _question_ the dragon, so much as what it did, strikes him as odd. If they know anything, though, they aren't willing to share it yet. Perhaps they aren't sure themselves. Before he can ask, Prompto's words catch his attention.

"It's… it's my fault it happened."

Discomfort immediately settles over Ignis. It takes more effort than he cares not to think on the words—to keep from hearing Noctis with the words. He manages a smile; he isn't sure how, but he does. "No. I don't think that's true. It's fortunate, actually, that Noctis got to your when he did. That he was able to call upon that dragon and save you and your friends." Fortunate feels far too weak a term. Imagining how devastated Noctis would have been if he hadn't gotten there on time… _that_ makes him frown a little. "I suspect that he'd have been worse off than this, if he hadn't."

If the look Weskham is giving him is any indication, he knows exactly what's going through Ignis' mind and Ignis makes a very pointed effort to avoid making eye contact, to avoid acknowledging the look. He thinks the man may sigh; but, his attention is soon back on Prompto, gentle smile on his face once more, "While we have you, lad."

Oh. Right, they were actually hear for a reason _other_ than checking on Noctis. Ignis looks between the coordinators as they assure Prompto he would be welcome and that he's under no obligation to answer right away or even agree to the offer. Noctis trusted him. Prompto trusted Noctis. That seemed reason enough to assume the younger was already part of their group, even if unofficially. The thought makes him laugh a quiet note, "I suspect Noctis would be glad to have another friend with us, too."

Six only knew he needed that. Not that they weren't friends anymore; but, Noctis definitely needed someone else on his side until Gladio came around. And, it certainly never hurt to have someone else keeping an eye on him. If nothing else, Ignis imagined he would be happy to have another friend in his age-range. Ignis and Gladio weren't _that_ much older; but, it was still matter of fact that they _were_ and most activities they enjoyed—particularly, Gladio and Nyx's bar-going habits—meant Noctis had been left behind a lot. Even being old enough to join them, now, Ignis couldn't see him being able to keep up with the older two's drinking games. ...That of course, implied Noctis would actually be able to _go_ drinking with the two at some point.

The swell of relief when Prompto agrees is almost _immediately_ drowned out but surprise and a secondary surge of… honestly, he's not sure if it's relief or hope right now. The second he hears noise, hears movement from Noctis' bed, Prompto—even Weskham and Cor, honestly—are the absolute last things on his mind. He feels a little light headed when Noctis manages to open his eyes, looking between him and Prompto in a confused manner, "Huh? S-Specs? Prompto?"

"Don't move too much, Noct." His tone is sterner than he means for it to be; but, honestly, now that the relief is settling, he remembers _exactly_ how upset he'd been with Noctis nearly a week earlier. _Especially_ in regards to his driving, nevermind running off without the rest of them. "You've been out for quite some time."

He wants to be upset. More than anything he wants to lecture Noctis. Even as he's watching the events really catch up with the younger man and recalls the night himself… the way he lights up when he realises that Prompto _is_ okay is enough to make Ignis forget he was mad. Mostly. He's still cross, but… a quick glance at Cor when he returns to the bedside and he realises that what he said to Gladio was true. As livid as he is, Noctis saved three people. Saved a town. And he was alive.

"You're gonna save it for when I'm out of here, aren't you, Specs?" Noctis, despite the smirk on his lips, still sounded hesitant. Like he wasn't sure Ignis _would_ wait to lecture him. Ignis sighs and adjusts his glasses before putting a hand against Noctis' shoulder and squeezing gently.

"Actually, much to my own surprise, I'm with Cor here." He's certain Noctis drowns out most of the words, if the way he immediately relaxes is any indicator. Ignis manages a more gentle smile, tone becoming even softer to try reassuring him. "If it matters for anything, I'll do what I can to stow Gladio's temper. I make no promises, but I'll try."

He wants to laugh when Noctis' attention almost immediately goes back to Prompto in favour of thinking about his fight with Gladio. Ignis doesn't blame him. In that time, he glances over his shoulder. Gladio's back across the hall, standing in front of the chair he'd previously occupied. He keeps looking down the hall, clearly agitated that the nurse hadn't immediately followed him; but, he still looks relieved. When they make eye contact, Ignis gives him the best smile he can manage. It's almost painfully obvious how badly he wants to be in the room; but, in equal parts, it's obvious how much of a bad idea that would be. He's still upset. Still looks like has all _sorts_ of lectures lined up and waiting. A list that keeps him outside the door, even when the nurses finally do rush in and Ignis immediately exits the room. Cor and Weskham can deal with the hospital staff; he, in that time, turns his full attention to Gladio and wrapping his arms tight around his neck with a soft, breathless and relieved laugh.

"He's ok."

The pressure of Gladio hugging him back—tight, but not uncomfortable—seems a bit too welcome. But, given the past six days… maybe too welcome is just enough. And, hopefully, things can get better now.


	4. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **edit** whoops. forgot to link chapters. Don't let me post when sleepy lol, sorry friends!  
>  This correlates to [chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/25520352) through [chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/25661658)! Sorry again friends! Should have another Gladnis chapter up and then the next Nox Tummelt, soon-ish!

**[i]**

All things considered, Gladio doesn't feel too bad about punching Prompto's brother.

Even after they've returned to the motel, with Cor and Weskham trying to tell all of them to get some rest before night falls, they're all wound up tight. He thinks Iris may have followed Cindy and Aranea back to the garage; Crowe had taken after Nyx to Six only knew where. Luna was trying to coax Noctis to get some sleep before they headed out that night; Ignis  _ had _ been in charge of Noctis, but now—

"Ow! Fuck, Specs,  _ why _ ?"

Gladio barely resists yanking his hand free and scowls at his boyfriend. Ignis gives him a pointed look over the rim of his glasses before glancing at his knuckles again, "Perhaps someone should abide their mother's advice and  _ not _ strike with a closed hand? You're setting a terrible example for Iris."

"Pretty sure Iris knows better—ow—and even if she didn't— _ ow _ —mom and dad had gauntlets tailored for her— _ Iggy, for fuck's sake _ —"

"Done."

Ignis finally drops his hand with a short sigh as he turns, setting the wrap back in the first aid kit and heading into the kitchen, "You shouldn't have to keep that on after we leave; but, for now, I suggest you leave it on and try to keep your hand as relaxed as possible."

Gladio just grumbles and looks over the thin layer of gauze around his hand, "Didn't think I hit him  _ that _ hard. ...Kinda wish I hit harder, honestly."

"Gladio, you fight with a shield as much as you do a sword that's nearly your height." Ignis gives him an annoyed look as he comes back to the bed, turning over an icepack in his hand, "I quite doubt you'll ever feel like you hit anything ' _ that _ ' hard." He makes a gesture for Gladio to hold his hand out and gently presses and holds the icepack to the back. He lets out a soft sigh, remaining standing as he's doing this and shaking his head a little, "My consolation is that you don't seem to have sprained or fractured anything. You can still move your fingers alright?"

"Yep." He flexes them a little for show; a loose curl to show that all knuckles still bend proper and then releasing so his fingers are out straight again, "No pain. I'm fine, Igs."

"I would be more inclined to believe those words, were I not overtly aware of your pain tolerance. I am at least confident you're faring far better than Prompto's brother is... or will be, at any rate." Ignis doesn't sound nearly as annoyed as he normally would when Gladio gets in fights. A very brief pause fills the air before he speaks up again. "... Thank you."

Gladio raises a brow, tilting his head a little to accentuate his confusion. "For...?"

"Taking Noct's side. With Aranea, just as much as Loqi. Thank you." Ignis manages a small smile and leans down to give Gladio a quick, gentle kiss. "He needed that. And, I'm quite certain it meant much more to him, coming from you rather than me or Lunafreya."

Gladio wants to return the smile. He wants to say it was for Noctis, but.... If the smile he manages really is as weak as he thinks it is, then—

"I know it was just as much—perhaps more—for you than him." Yep. Ignis knows. Still, his tone is gentle, guiding, and only a sliver annoyed as he checks Gladio's knuckles again, carefully bending each finger in turn to ensure they aren't stiff. "But, the fact of the matter is that you  _ were _ on his side. Brief as it may have been. Aranea may be very similar to you; but, she has no history with Noct. I do not doubt she may be worried about him, as well, now that she's simmered a bit... but, that does not change the fact that  _ Prompto _ is her priority. For whatever Noct may have felt when you two fought...  _ fight _ ...." He sighs and shakes his head to keep from thinking too long on which tense to use. "My point was, Aranea's words were much sharper than yours. He needed our support then; yours, very specifically, was the absolute best we could offer in that situation."

Ignis finally— _ finally _ —stops fussing over his hand after a few more seconds of inspection and goes to put the icepack back in the freezer.

"Shield's kinda useless if it can't protect people, right?" He means for it to be a joke. But, given the memories dredged up—the sinking realisation of what it looked like for everyone else a year ago.... His shoulders drop a little, attention following Ignis' every move in the kitchen as he wonders how much he  _ really _ wants to know. "... Be honest, Specs: watchin' Aranea earlier... was it that bad last year?"

Ignis pauses from where he's going through one of the cabinets. Anyone else, Gladio may let the subject go; but, Ignis he's comfortable with. They're comfortable with each other, more accurately; and, all things considered, he can tell when his boyfriend is upset, if nothing else. The way tension immediately shoots through every nerve and the quiet, slow release of a sigh to pull himself back under control. That alone should be an answer enough; but, Ignis soon finds his voice, strained and quiet as it may be.

"Not quite so... but, at the same time... I would almost dare say it was worse." He turns so they can face one another, leaning back against the counter when he does, and lets his arms fall to his sides for barely a moment before crossing them against his stomach. Uncertain gestures that belay how uncomfortable the scene had been. "Last year, wounds were far too fresh and there were... many things we—collectively—could have done differently. Nyx and I should have known better than to allow you two to cross paths so soon, especially so after a patrol. Weskham should have allowed Noctis to come out on his own, no matter how distressing his reclusion was. Last year was extremely personal. We all knew details and absolutely nothing at all. ... This time, the only knowledge we have is that a hunter—possibly  _ two _ hunters are missing. And that both of them are our responsibilities."

Oh... right, Ravus. Gladio scowls a little, his unwrapped hand going back to muss through his hair, "Specs, I'm pretty sure Ravus stopped being our responsibility when he took off without a goddamn word. ...Still. Shit way for Luna to find out where he ended up. ...Think he actually threw in with Besithia?"

Discomfort crosses Ignis' features at the thought and he shakes his head, slowly, "I am not certain. I want to believe he didn't. For whatever differences we have with Ravus, he has never been never  _ this _ reckless. Not like this. You two were your own category of reckless," a pointed look over his glasses, despite a teasing tone. Gladio gives a vague shrug to roll it off when Ignis continues, "but, to  _ willingly _ assist a man like Dr. Besithia.... I'm uncertain. It's been five years. For how much he's been in contact with Lunafreya—and with that dwindling at a steady rate—he's never once mentioned where all he gets his jobs from. We know he takes jobs only we would. That he at least still abides the general rules we do—take jobs no other hunter should. But... operating alone? As far as we know? Who can truly say what's changed?"

Gladio nods a bit to that. He'd said so a year earlier and this just seems to reaffirm it—Ravus isn't stupid. Not when it comes to a fight. Stupid for other reasons, absolutely. But fighting daemons? Knowing full well that Luna would be devastated if anything happened to him? Ravus isn't stupid. Gladio mulls over the earlier confrontation, as much as he doesn't want to, and a wry smile crosses his face.

"Well, his taste in company hasn't gotten any better, regardless. Kinda got worse, if you ask me." Ignis raises a brow at the words and Gladio makes a vague gesture of his shoulder in the general direction of Hammerhead's gates. "I ain't heard Tummelt come back. Have you?"

At that, Ignis rolls his eyes a little, "With whom Ravus chooses to spend his time is hardly any of our business. ...Though, you do raise a rather interesting point. At least in regards to Loqi."

"Think we need to keep an eye out for him?"

"Not quite yet. We have not been blamed for his disappearance, yet. So, either Dr. Besithia doesn't  _ know _ he's missing or he sent him off on his own. Which, I highly doubt, given that Loqi came from the general store and not the apartment complex." A small stretch of silence before Ignis shrugs one shoulder to dismiss the topic, "Regardless, we cannot simply inquire Dr. Besithia for his son's whereabouts. I would wager money that Loqi has an idea of where  _ Ravus _ may be, if he's not injured. Perhaps even if he is; but, I think it's rather clear he really  _ doesn't _ know, or apparently care, where Prompto is, which makes him rather irrelevant to our current plight. We can deal with him, and whatever nonsense Ravus has gotten himself into,  _ after _ we find Prompto and get him settled into the compound."

"... You mean if he agrees, right?"

Ignis gives him a pointed look, considers the words a moment, before he finally sighs and nods, "That's true... it's rather difficult remembering he hasn't actually agreed to moving in with us, yet. I can't imagine him saying no, but... it will be a relief to hear him consent, yes. Almost so much as the relief of getting him  _ away _ from... here." A moment of tension ran through the air. 'Here' merely meaning away from his brother and, if the limited information they had on his father was anything to go by, away from him, too. But, the moment passes and Ignis tilts his head in a curious gesture, uncertainty crossing his face, "... Do you believe we've been too forward with him?"

Gladio, personally, hasn't spent much time with the kid over the past few days. Even before Noctis woke up, their interactions were limited; and, after, the most they'd said as far as exchanges went... Gladio kind of remembers asking him to keep an eye on Noct (specifically, to make sure he didn't do something idiotic, like try to climb out his motel room window when he was supposed to be  _ resting _ ) and keep him safe during the trip to Galdin. Still... he gives a vague shrug, finally standing and flexing his fingers a few more times to ensure the ice pack hadn't made them too stiff. A tinge of soreness was beginning to set in; but, he chalks it up to the ice and not moving. He makes a note to find something to fidget with for the rest of the day, just so he doesn't forget to move his fingers every few minutes.

Regardless of how much or how little Gladio's spoken to him, he's at least watched him around the others. Iris and Crowe, while still preferring to stick close to Cindy and Aranea, had welcomed him into the group  _ immediately _ . They didn't seem to care one bit that none of them had actually agreed to moving yet. Everyone, actually, seemed pretty convinced that three new members meant there would be road trips immediately and, maybe, settling back down somewhere stable. Luna had taken to Prompto the same way she did to Noctis; and, Nyx, for his part, was a healthy middle of Luna and Crowe—willing to tease and include the kid in their activities, while also being a protective and positive influence. The alarming part, perhaps, was how quickly Cor and Weskham had taken to Prompto. Not that they weren't impressed with Cindy and Aranea; but, most of their attentions had been specifically on Prompto. Maybe because he was the one keeping Noctis company while he finished recovering; but, as far as Gladio can tell... they already consider him theirs, as well.

All in all, the entire group seemed to agree, even if on absolutely nothing else, that all three newcomers were welcome and the youngest of the three was their priority.

"I think Noct's been taking up all his time and, if he has anything to say on the matter, kid ain't gonna say 'no'." Gladio finally answers with a short chuckle, "I'm still pissed about what he did last week, don't get me wrong; but, I'm proud of him for stickin' up for the kid. For going with him to this meeting. Even if it could've gone better." Another frown crosses his face. What the  _ Hell _ was Ravus thinking? If he'd been involved—if Noctis had passed out, why hadn't he called them as soon as Hour Twenty-Five ended? He's always made sure to check in with Luna if anything of concern came up—had that changed over the past year, too? The last he knew, whenever reports came in of daemon populations spiking around civilisations, Ravus made  _ sure _ to call Luna and assure her he was still alive, just as much to check on her. Even if he didn't like Noctis, he wouldn't upset Luna. Not without reason.

He must be quiet for too long, because the next thing he knows, Ignis is suddenly right next to him, taking his uninjured hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Gladio. We'll worry about Ravus as soon as we confirm Prompto is safe. I promise."

Gladio hates the fleeting jealousy and flash of guilt that passes over Ignis' expression. Almost as much as he hates the situation as a whole. He sighs and leans down to press their foreheads together, "Ain't him I'm worried about. Ravus may be a goddamn idiot for running off on his own and  _ maybe _ throwing in with a bunch of psychos; but, he can handle himself. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna give'm Hell when we see him next. It's just... weird, right? I mean. Noct says he passed out. I believe him. That dragon knocked him out for a damn near week the first time, we're lucky it was only a few hours this time. But if Ravus was there, why not contact us? That should be reason enough to assume he's in trouble, too; but, I can't  _ see him _ being in trouble. Especially if Noct  _ was _ out cold and wasn't attacked that entire time? So, logically, Ravus or Prompto had to have protected him, right? But... neither of them were around when he woke up and—" He trails off with a frustrated noise and agitated sigh, "This whole mess is rubbing me all sorts of wrong ways, but I'm not getting the feeling anyone's  _ dead _ . Y'know?"

That's probably the most terrifying part. The gut feeling he'd had a year ago that told him something on the mission went wrong. The horrible need to pace the entire compound, nearly sick with the foreign anxiety, until Weskham and Cor had come back with Noctis and told them what happened.

This isn't the same feeling, though. It's uncomfortable and confusing, but it's not  _ panic _ . If nothing else, he's positive no one's dead. Maybe he's just desperate to believe the words, but he knows the difference between hopeful panic and ' _ something bad happened _ ' panic.

What's worse is that Ignis, as the words sink in, seems to agree.  The way his expression changes to surprise for the briefest moment—like he hadn't considered Ravus contacting them (which, really, shouldn't surprise Gladio) or the idea that Ravus  _ might _ be in danger as well—before leveling out to calculating once more.

"... Perhaps we  _ should _ be more worried about Loqi." He finally admits, releasing Gladio's hand to cross his arms once more. His expression says he's running over their information again, while accounting for things he hadn't considered—specifically, what Ravus' role  _ could _ be. "He has information about Ravus... but, more importantly... as I consider it again... I do not believe he knows what happened last night, either." Gladio raises a brow and Ignis sighs, making a dismissive gesture. "I'm not saying they had no part in whatever happened last night. But, I do rather genuinely believe that Loqi  _ doesn't _ know if Ravus is alive or not, which means he doesn't know what happened. Or what was  _ supposed _ to happen. But he knows where to find answers for  _ something _ . It's... unsettling, I believe. That there are far more layers to this than originally anticipated. But, still something to deal with  _ after _ we save Prompto."

Gladio gives a short nod to show he agrees. Mostly to keep from focusing on just how foreboding the night is starting to look.

**[ii]**

The dispute with Dr. Besithia has left a rather palpable tension in the air. Ignis' attention remains fixed on the man's retreat path for a moment longer before he lets out a slow breath and cast a look around the parking lot. He's not certain where Luna got off to; presumably back to her room to gather Nyx. He spots Cor and Weskham heading back into the motel—quite specifically, he spots Weskham  _ escorting _ Cor back into the motel with a remarkable amount of grumbling from Cor. In any other situation, Ignis may be amused... but, right now, he's rather inclined to agree with Cor, for once. If nothing else, he's grateful that Weskham's more or less settled the matter of whether or not their new friends would be staying with them permanently.

Finally, his attention turns to Noctis and a small smile crosses his face when he reaches over to grasp his shoulder. It takes a moment for Noctis to turn his way; but, when he does, his entire expression is utterly  _ miserable _ and just short of being a reflection from the last time Ignis really got a look at him the year before. He does his best to portray comfort, despite his own unease.

"You know that he was only throwing blame your way because of the blatant self-blame on your face, yes? Trying to get to you."

Before Noctis has a chance to try shrugging him off,  _ Gladio _ actually backs him up.

"Yeah. Things probably would've been worse if you weren't there." A short pause; either considering what he's saying or realising how many different situations he  _ could _ be alluding to. "With Prompto, I mean." A short, nonchalant shrug closes his support, along with him pointedly avoiding looking at either of them.

Ignis spares him a quick smile before Noctis has his attention again.

"I know."

A feeble attempt not to cause an argument. The fact Noctis even feels like he needs to lie to them is telling enough and, another quick glance from Noctis to Gladio shows that Gladio notices, too. Gladio bites hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything; Ignis opts to giving him an escape route before anything can blow up.

"Gladio, we should go and make some last minute preparations for tonight. We need to go over our curatives and ensure that we have all that we need," He gestures back over his shoulder towards the motel, concern becoming a half-hearted smile once more as he leads his boyfriend away. He gives Noctis one last look as they're walking away—a slightly more confident smile to show he's at least proud of the effort—before his attention is back on Gladio, gripping his hand tightly as they head inside.

"Thank you."

"He could at least  _ try _ to pretend he's not lying to us." Gladio grumbles after they're inside, annoyance crossing his features, "I know he's a shit liar, but  _ wow _ ."

"Well, you can't rightly blame him, can you?" Ignis casts a sidelong glance, exasperation taking over his expression and tone. "This is the most you've spoken to him in a  _ year _ , that didn't consist of you two screaming at one another. Baby steps, love. You two are making at least some progress."

Gladio grumbles a moment longer before nodding in agreement.

**[iii]**

Gladio knows. The  _ second _ he sees Noctis' attention on the ground, he  _ knows _ .

But, just like a week earlier, before anyone can stop him, Noctis breaks into a sprint away from the group and, barely a few feet away, a purple light appears under him and the dragon is soon flying alongside him; and, just as quickly, Noctis is on its back and getting that much further away.

Gladio's not sure how long ago  _ that _ was; but, he knows that they've been outside of the bunker entrance for too long. The surge of daemons had been alarming, but not unmanageable. With Cindy and Aranea's help, it's actually going pretty well. Relatively speaking. That doesn't stop Gladio from being  _ pissed as Hell _ every time he remembers that Noctis isn't with them.

"Fucking— _ idiot _ !" He brings his shield down on a pair of imps before they can try to jump Iris. His sister immediately whirls around, making a short run before she jumps, giving herself an extra boost off his shoulder when she lands, hard, on the hobgoblin behind him.

"I mean—you're not wrong, but—shouldn't we be focused on  _ out here _ ?" Even for her stamina, Iris is breathing a bit harder than normal when she weaves through the daemons to avoid getting hit or grabbed. In a normal situation, Gladio might be amused and proud of the way she goes fist-to-fist with the hobgoblins around them. But, this isn't a normal situation. Prompto was  _ already _ missing and now Noctis is missing— _ again _ —and whatever's going on in the cave seems to be making the daemon population outside all the more hostile.

A short gasp—he can't tell if it's from Crowe or Cindy in the mess around them—alerts all of them to the entrance of the bunker. Relief and anger clash together, violently, when a familiar pair of bodies stumble out, leaning heavy on one another. Prompto's step is wobbly; but, he's holding Noctis up just as much as the other way around. They both look exhausted; but, one look at the situation outside has Prompto biting on his lip and looking down at the ground in front of them. Gladio barely notices him mumble a nervous aside to Noctis before he notices the fluffy grey... fox? He's pretty sure it's a fox of some sort, standing just in front of them, with tiny black eyes fixated on the group as a number of them comment on its appearance. It looks back at Prompto for barely a split second, the two exchanging a short nod before it bounds forward, crouched on all four paws. The tiny red horn on its forehead begins to glow, steadily brighter, and drawing attention of  _ all _ the daemons just before it unleashes a bright, brilliant dome of light to the surrounding area.

As the light clears and they can all finally open their eyes again, they find the area... clear. Not just clear but... literally every single daemon that had been closing in on them is just...  _ gone _ . Gladio turns back to the two just in time to see Prompto slump back into Noctis and Noctis carefully lowering both of them to the ground, arms secure around the blonde.

Ignis and Cindy are with them in record time; Gladio can only stand back and watch as Ignis  _ tries _ to get Noctis to let go so that they can assess both of them for injuries. In that time, Aranea comes up on Gladio's side, tapping against his shield to alert him of her presence. When he finally spares her a glance, she's not even looking at him, in favour of glowering at the small group a few feet away.

"Your kid is a fucking moron."

She doesn't waste any time. Gladio isn't sure  _ why _ he thought she would, but he still startles a little at the straightforward approach... and again finds himself wondering if this is how he is with everyone else.

"Trust me. I'm well aware of that."

"No, I really don't think you are." She makes a gesture to keep him from arguing and moves to stand in front of him so they have eye contact and makes sure he can't look away. "Look. I don't care. Skinny's ok and yours is... looking a little beat up, but no worse than when we left Hammerhead. It's damn obvious something's wrong with you lot—not...  _ wrong _ , but whatever you're all fighting about? I don't know what it is, I don't care what it is. But you best damn find a way to work it out if I'm agreeing to trusting any of you— _ Noctis, especially _ —to watch any of our backs. Very specifically if I'm trusting any of you to watch Cinders or Skinny's."

The shock of hearing Aranea using someone's name instead of her nicknames for them is admittedly unsettling. The same way hearing Crowe call Nyx by his name (instead of 'Ulric' or 'bonehead' or any other colourful variation) is unsettling. With Crowe, he at least knows it means she's having a bad day, a bad moment, a bad...  _ something.  _ It's something he knows how to handle. With Aranea though? He doesn't know what to expect and that, quite unfortunately, opens him up to hundreds of questions about the situation and possible outcomes. Mostly, it's wondering if they've really gotten to the point that people who don't even  _ know them _ can tell they're fighting. Gladio wants to ask; instead, he shakes it off and meets the glower evenly.

"You're right. You  _ don't _ know what it is. And, when we get to Lestallum, it won't matter. Noct and I probably aren't going to hunt together and he's not letting anything happen to Prompto. That was the whole point of this insane mission. He shouldn't have run off, but he did. Because he doesn't want anything to happen to Prompto." Gladio makes a vague gesture back towards the two. He takes a moment to glance at them and realises Ignis and Cindy finally managed to separate them and Noctis finally passed out, collapsed across Ignis' lap and fast asleep. Even then, one of his hands is still fisted tight in Prompto's shirt, like he's afraid to let go, even unconscious. Gladio shakes his head before he continues. "What happened yesterday morning was a once-in-a-million happenstance. It  _ happened _ to be someone he thought he could trust. Hell, any of us would've gone, we'd have trusted Ravus, too. You might not have, no. But  _ any of us _ would have. But... we didn't. He trusted Noct to go, not us. I don't know what happened— _ you _ don't know what happened—but whatever it was, wasn't Noct's fault. As soon as we find Ravus, you can ask him whatever the Hell you want. Right after I'm done beating the shit out of him and Luna gives him Hell for being a dumbass."

Aranea's eyes narrow. There's an argument on the tip of her tongue, he can tell; but, before she can start, Cindy calls for her attention. Likely for help moving Prompto. Aranea quickly abandons the conversation to join her girlfriend and Gladio finally moves to join Ignis, kneeling down by him. He's not sure when or how, but they managed to pry Noctis' hand loose and put a bit of distance between them. Enough that Aranea doesn't immediately glower when Gladio runs a hand over Noctis' shoulders. She soon has Prompto in her arms, carrying him off towards Nyx's car with Cindy close at her heel. If the way Nyx flinches is any indicator, Aranea's anger hasn't subsided any; Luna puts a hand on his shoulder and tries to give him a reassuring smile when she nods towards the car.

Gladio's attention goes back to Noctis, his hand resting on his shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. Mostly for himself, mostly to reassure himself he's... at least ok. He half expects the gesture to wake Noctis up; but, given that he's been up for nearly twenty-four hours... Gladio isn't too surprised the only response is a soft snore. As annoyed as he is with the situation, he ends up smiling before he glances at Ignis, "Everything good?"

His expression says no. A thin lipped frown, brows drawn into an uncertain furrow. But, he still gives a slow nod, "I believe so. I see no open wounds. A few... bruises... and scrapes, but nothing serious.  Certainly nothing so serious as what he sustained a week ago. ...I do advise we get them in bed as soon as possible, however. Prompto's pulse feels normal, if not a tad slow. Steady, though. We'll need to have both of them looked at before we leave for Lestallum and—"

Gladio cuts him off by putting an arm over his shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to his hair, "Slow down, Igs. Wesk and Cor ain't gonna let neither of 'em go anywhere without getting checked over by doctors. We got this."

Ignis lets out a slow, shaky breath, gives a small nod to show he at least  _ heard _ the words, and leans into the one-armed hug. "Of course... of course, they won't. I just...."

His tone is unsteady and Gladio grips his shoulder a little bit tighter, "I know. Here. I'll get dumbass. You want me to drive?"

"Thank you, but I can manage. I... hopefully it will keep my mind off of this."

As much as Gladio wants to argue, he just gives a short nod before he finally moves to pick Noctis up. Iris and Crowe are already by the car, looking... unsettled, at best. Crowe is more restless, constantly shifting her weight and watching after the way Nyx drove off. Given the mess they were just in, he's only surprised she didn't find a way to ride with them. Iris runs a hand over her shoulders before finally looking up at him. She looks worn out and (briefly) annoyed when she spots Noctis, fast asleep in his arms.

"I'mma kick his ass when he wakes up." Iris grumbles, crossing her arms. A moment later, though, her shoulders sag as her arms fall back to her sides and she looks down, "He's ok and that's all that matters—he... he is ok, right?"

Gladio gives a thin smile, just in case she looks up, and can only hope he sounds more reassuring than he feels, "He's gonna be fine. Let's just get back so we can all get some real sleep, ok?"

And  _ when _ Noctis wakes up—after they make sure Prompto is ok from... whatever just happened... hopefully  _ someone _ can talk sense into him about running off ahead of everyone.

  
  



	5. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis late, but! Coincides with events of chapters [19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/25661658), [21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/25790571), and [24/25](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/25990296)!! 
> 
> I'll either finish through Gladio's Aeon (2 more chapters!!) or do another Nox Tummelt next ♥ we'll see what medicine addled brain will let me do ♥ Thanks as always for reads!!!
> 
>  **13.09 edit** fixed a few sleepy typos lol sorry

**[i]**

It took a considerable amount of persuasion from Weskham and Cor, both, to convince Aranea and Cindy to allow them to let Prompto rest at the motel. Cindy had been a bit more open to the idea, if not hesitant; but given that Prompto was still securely cradled in _Aranea_ 's arms, she was the one they needed to convince. They weren't sure which accommodations to make at first; everyone, once Aranea had come around to the fact it would be more convenient to let Prompto recover in the motel, had agreed Noctis' room would be safest for Prompto. Somewhere familiar and the only room that wasn't presently housing two people. That, of course, opened up the conflict of where to let Noctis rest. The bed could probably fit both of them, but with neither able to consent to sharing a bed, that was out of the question....

Ignis was actually surprised when Gladio offered to let Noctis crash their room. Not that he would have argued, but it was still a bit alarming in light of the fact he was still rather upset with how the night had gone. It had earned a round of agreements and, after a moment longer, Cindy finally convinced Aranea to let the rest of them handle the unconscious pair. It took a bit of bribery (" _We should really go tell pawpaw an' Biggs an' Wedge we found 'im, right? C'mon, Nea._ "); but, a while longer and Aranea finally allowed Cor to take Prompto from her. There was a short, heated conversation between the two of them that consisted of little more than glares from Aranea and a carefully neutral expression from Cor—an expression that  _they_ recognised as protective and, soon enough, so did Aranea, if the way she finally nodded and followed Cindy towards the garage was any indication.

Amusingly enough, though hardly any bit surprising, Noctis woke up for a few seconds when they managed to get Prompto settled in bed. He took one look around his motel room—didn't even seem to realise he was on Gladio's back—and, when his eyes settled on Prompto fast asleep in his bed, wiggled his way free, went straight for a remarkably clutter free spot on the shag carpet floor to settle on, and curled into a ball with a cushion that likely came from the chair in the corner of the room. That he woke up at all was a bit surprising, yes; but, that this was his immediate reaction? Not in the least.

What was even _more_ surprising, however, was when Gladio reacted first. Before Cor or Weskham could move from the bed, before even Ignis could think to move across the room, Gladio was crossing to the bed, carefully stepping over Noctis' balled up form to secure an extra blanket from the end of the bed. They'd brought their own bedding—a habit from traveling so often—so all of them had a number of extra blankets and pillows in their motel rooms. In this instance it proved rather useful, as it meant he could throw the blanket over Noctis and wrestle the rather uncomfortable cushion away from him in favour of one of his own pillows. There didn't seem to be any indication Noctis even noticed, as he merely curled further into a ball, tugging the blanket over his head and the pillow closer so he was half wrapped around it.

 _That_ had all been approximately two hours ago.

Presently, Ignis can only watch Gladio pace their motel room from the bed. He wants to say he's surprised, but... truly, at this point, very few things surprise him about the fight anymore. He finally sighs as Gladio turns from the kitchen a fourth time.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

At first, the only response was a short, annoyed grunt, that he suspects to be acknowledgement more than an answer. Gladio turns from the opposite wall before he finally offers a very short verbal answer. "Nope."

"Gladio—"

" _What_ exactly is there to talk about, Igs? The fact he's a goddamn moron? That he nearly got himself killed again? Yes, thank you, I'm aware he almost died without getting to apologise to him. _Again_ . We don't even know what happened, this time! We don't know what was in the cave, we don't know what happened to Prompto, he probably wasn't looking for _any signs_ of what could have happened, so we have no idea if Ravus was responsible or not or if he was even _there_." A short pause, before sarcasm fills his voice. "Oh, wait, we _do_ know something: the fucking idiot nearly had his damn throat crushed. Did I miss anything?"

The bite in his tone stings for a brief moment; but, Ignis is more than used to being on the receiving end of anger—it came with being a Hunter and, very specifically, came with trying to mediate any sort of communication when Gladio was upset. So, instead of recoiling from the anger, Ignis continues watching the pacing, his eyes narrowing a fraction, "A number of of things, actually. Quite specifically that _perhaps_ you should slow down and actually consider what you're saying."

Before Ignis can convince him they need to talk about this, there's a tentative knock at the door. Gladio immediately stops pacing, his entire body going tense and Ignis lets out a slow sigh, raising his voice a bit to welcome their visitor, "It's open. Please, come in."

After a few seconds longer the handle rattles and Iris shuffles in with Crowe behind her. Crowe looks exhausted, her hair down from it's usual mess of a ponytail and her eyes starting to show just how much she's been agitating them. Iris looks equally tired and makes no attempt to hide it when she tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes and muffle a yawn behind her other hand, "Wesk said to come tell you two to go to bed." She gives them both a pointed look and no chance to argue, "He said you'd be arguing, probably. Guess it's a good thing I didn't try to tell'm he was wrong…."

Ignis didn't think they were being that loud... but, then he remembers the motel has considerably thinner walls than the apartment in Altissia or the Lestallum compound. Instead of giving himself a chance to be embarrassed, he spares the two a short smile, "Of course. Our apologies. You two should get some sleep, too—"

"You know Noct is being a dipshit because of _you_ , right?" Crowe's voice is lined in anger when she finally speaks up. Not the same venom when Aranea had argued against them monitoring Prompto while he rested; but, anger that's abnormal for her. She doesn't seem to notice Ignis, her eyes narrowed specifically at Gladio. "What the Hell do you expect him to do? You've been giving him shit for something that was _way out of anyone's control_ for a goddamn year. Of course he's going to rush to save people—pretty specifically, the person that _doesn't_ make him feel like a goddamn failure. You think me and Nyx spent a year just _monitoring_ him? You know how damn long it took me to get that idiot out in the field with us, after we all split up and he was given the ok to hunt? _Two fucking weeks_ . And then Nyx had to _force him_ to stay with us. He _tried_ to take hunts on his own. And the only reason he didn't succeed was because Cor is damn good at scaring the tar out of him with a look."

The lack of nicknames is a solid indicator of just how angry she is; and, honestly, the most terrifying part about when Crowe gets angry is that her voice never raises. She keeps a level tone—one she picked up listening to their guardians over the years and probably all the stronger from being around Cor for the past year—and doesn't break eye contact. Her focus stays on Gladio, only drifting to Ignis when he makes a move to protest; even then, it's just a short glare before she's back on Gladio.

"Look. I get it. Noct is a damn idiot. But maybe if _someone_ would pull their damn head out their ass and _talk to him_ , we wouldn't have this problem."

"Crowe!" Iris finally steps in before things can escalate any further. She gets between them, firmly planted between Crowe and Gladio with her arms stretched to either side as a blockade. Even then, she's ready to restrain Crowe if she really needs to. "I know it's been a long night—a long year, but now isn't the time for this! It isn't just Gladdy's fault, either!" Despite a confident tone, Ignis can see her chewing on her lip. "Noct coulda just as easily tried makin' that first step. Neither of 'em did. I'm not happy with what happened, either and I sure as Hell am not amused by Noct's sudden interest in being stupidly reckless. But blaming my brother isn't going to fix it, just like blaming Noct isn't going to fix anything."

With those words, she gives Gladio a rather pointed look over her shoulder. Her hands finally fall to her side and she looks down at the floor, "I'm goin' to bed… just wanted to say night… so… g'night."

The way her voice becomes a bit more desolate with those few words seems to be enough to rein Crowe back in. The older woman sighs and puts an arm over Iris' shoulders to lead her out at the same moment Gladio calls to get both of their attentions, "Sis?" Iris looks back over her shoulder, clearly confused for a moment; Gladio gives her a small smile. Apologetic, a little forced, but still an attempt for her. "Love you. Sleep well."

As simple as the words are, they seem to do the trick and Iris finally smiles again, waving at both of them, "Love you both. Sweet dreams."

Ignis offers her a smile in place of a similar sentiment and waits until the door is closed to sigh and glance towards Gladio. The anger drains out of him, reminds him just how exhausted he was before, and judging by the way his boyfriend is starting to slouch… he'd wager it's starting to hit him, too.

"I'm not suggesting we talk about this tonight? But we do need to talk about this." Ignis shakes his head a little, letting his attention drift to the floor before rubbing at his eyes, trying to stave sleep off a little longer. He jumps when the bed shifts behind him; but, he relaxes almost immediately when he feels Gladio's arms go around his waist and pull him back, further onto the bed, and then down to the mattress.

There is no real agreement on the matter; but, he's tired enough not to argue any further on the subject.

 

**[ii]**

The second Gladio walks away, Ignis knows he needs to go after him. He thanks Prompto—quite sincerely and makes a note to thank him again later—and quickly takes after Gladio back towards their car and the lounge.

"Gladio—Gladio, wait, will you slow down—?"

A soft curse escapes when his boyfriend ignores him in favour of opening the trunk of their car. He takes that moment to sprint the short distance between them and nearly runs right into him and the bags of groceries he's securing. Somehow, Gladio manages to catch him without dropping the bag in his other arm and just blinks, "Thought you were with Prompto, Igs?"

Ignis frowns up at him, his breathing a bit heavier from the sprint, though not quite enough to be winded. Gladio still looks shaken up. He doesn't blame him, but shaken enough that he didn't hear Ignis calling him?

"Gladio, I was trying to get your attention the entire time you were walking towards the car. Did you not—?" He sighs and shakes his head, "Oh, never mind. Here, let me help."

"I've got it, Iggy—"

"Gladio. You know perfectly well I have a very specific way in which I expect the kitchen to be organised." He gives his boyfriend a pointed look over the rim of his glasses, easily picking up two bags in his arms and nodding towards the lounge, "Come along now."

Thankfully, Gladio makes no move to argue. He even smiles a bit and nods, securing the last two bags and following at Ignis' heel. The walk _towards_ the lounge is quiet, both of them listening for any of the other inhabitants. They can hear the music coming from Iris and Crowe's cabin, showing the girls are already settling in. He knows Luna ran after Noctis, though he's uncertain _where_ they went off to. Nyx had been assigned to showing Cindy and Aranea to their new cabin. ...He's not certain of where they're staying, either, though he has a fairly good idea. He makes a notes to check later to confirm his suspicions. If he's right, he has an idea of where Noctis is, as well. For now, he's confident no one's in the lounge and—when they open the door and confirm that they are indeed alone—Ignis lets out a slow breath, moving towards the kitchen to set the bags down, "Are you alright?"

For a few minutes, Gladio doesn't answer him. He just sets the bags down and begins putting the cold products away and letting Ignis handle organising the cupboards and pantry. The silence is heavy; but, Ignis lets it take its own path and, sure enough, Gladio fills the silence after a while longer.

"Same thing you and Iris and everyone else have been telling me for a year, ain't it?" His voice is quieter than Ignis is used to hearing it. But, he still gives an affirming hum to encourage him to continue. "Noct... he could've died."

"Multiple times, yes—"

"No, I mean. With... with dad and Uncle Regis."

Ignis pauses and turns to look at him finally. All of the refrigerated items are put away and Gladio's just staring at the counter now, down at his hands and watching his fingers clench and unclench in a restless manner.

"Gladio?"

"I knew that. I mean. I've known that for the entire year. Cor and Wesk are injured beyond recovery. They're able to walk and that's great but... I know they can't fight anymore. I know Cor's pissed as Hell about it. Wesk hates it, too, but he tries not to let it get to him. Dad and Uncle Regis... and Noct almost... if Cor and Wesk hadn't gotten him out of there...."

Ignis crosses the short distance, reaching a hand up to gently rub over Gladio's cheek, "But he didn't. He's managed to stay alive this entire time. He needs us, Gladio. Why are you two still fighting? Talk to me... talk to me so I can help you talk to him. So we can go back to how things were. It may not be perfect. Nothing's going to go back to _exactly_ the way it was. But, I will tell you the same thing I told him." He waits until Gladio finally makes eye contact and gives him a thin smile, "We survived Insomnia. We've survived so much. We can survive this."

Gladio doesn't look like he believes him for a few minutes longer. He's meeting Ignis' eye the entire time; but, he doesn't so much as try to show he agrees.  The misery is reminiscent of the year before and Ignis can only just barely offer a thin smile himself before leaning up to press a gentle kiss against Gladio's lips.

"I know it doesn't seem like it. But we did. Noct's mother. Lunafreya's mother. Yours—"

"Ours." Gladio corrects, quietly. He sighs and leans down, pressing their foreheads together before pulling Ignis closer in a secure hug. Normally, Ignis might protest the way Gladio buries his face in his hair... but, he also recognises the gesture as an attempt to find comfort and waits for him to continue. " _Our_ mom, Igs. Mom loved you just as much as she did me and Iris. ... Think she knew. Way before I did. I know she did. Her and dad both did. They're your parents, too. Just like me and Iris are your family. Ok?"

Ignis smiles, a bit wider but still sad, against his shoulder and nods. It's an old argument they have. Never serious; but, there are very few things that bother Gladio more than when Ignis tries to brush off the fact he has no living blood relatives. At least none he knows of. He and Iris both, do everything in their power to make sure Ignis remembers he's welcome in their family. That he _was_ their family, even before he and Gladio had officially started dating. He shakes his head a little to push the thoughts away. A conversation for later.

"I know. I do, trust me. I know, she did. I know, Clarus always considered me his son, as well. But, they aren't the topic of conversation, right now." He leans back enough that, this time, he can cup both hands around Gladio's face, and hold eye contact once more, "The topic right now is ensuring we have a little brother again. A little brother that _knows_ he has two older brothers watching his back. That love him. Agreed?"

Gladio lets out a slow breath and nods, "I just... what do I say here, Igs? I'm not... I don't know what to do here."

"Well, for starters, an apology never hurt anyone." Ignis doesn't mean for his tone to deadpan. He offers a smile to show that he's only trying to help and lets his hands fall so he can curl his arms around Gladio's neck and tangle his fingers in his hair. "I know talking about these things is not ideal. I wouldn't want to, either. It took me months to work up the nerve to talk to you or Weskham about what happened, as you'll recall. Just... explain it to him, Gladio. He needs to know you aren't mad at him for what happened. He needs to know that you aren't blaming him—"

"I never—!"

"Gladio... you _did_ ." Ignis turns his face with a gentle tap against his chin to coax him back into eye contact when he looks away. "I know you didn't intend the words to be that way. But you _did_ blame him. Noctis very genuinely believes you think of him as being at fault for what happened to your fathers. I know he's done... debatable things over the past week or so. But _please_ , Gladio... he needs to understand. And you need to understand _why_ he's doing those things. Crowe wasn't wrong—"

"I know she wasn't." He doesn't expect the interruption. He actually startles and allows Gladio to look away this time. Gladio's shoulders sag and his hold around Ignis' waist is loosening, "I know it's my fault. I know he thinks he has to rush to try and be a hero because I was an ass, but... because I was blaming him? _Really_?"

"As I recall, your specific words were that he was the one with Clarus and Regis." Ignis points out, his tone gentle, trying to portray that there is no judgement. Just gentle guidance and encouragement. "That they chose to take him and none of us. They didn't know, Gladio. Just as none of us could have known, just as Lunafreya is still uncertain as to what happened that night. There was no one way _any_ of us could have known how horrible that night was going to go. Noctis is not a forgiving type, Gladio. Least of all on himself, which is why we need to show him it's alright. Perhaps not in a universal sense; but in the sense that his life is much more important to us than anything else."

Gladio looks down again, his brows knitting tightly together as he tries to process the information, clearly still back on Noctis thinking _any of them_ could blame him for what happened. Ignis manages another smile; a little less sad and trying to show support.

"You agree, I presume?"

"Of course—of course, I do... but... Igs, what do I _do_ here? I—fuck, you remember what happened with Ravus." Ignis startles at the comparison; Gladio hastily amends himself by elaborating, "These aren't the same, I know. Ravus fucked off on his own and I get that, but... Iggy we were fighting for _weeks_ before he did. Noct and I have been fighting for a _year_. He... he won't. He'd never, right?"

"Of course, he wouldn't." Ignis blinks, still a bit thrown by the sudden information. He knew things had been tense towards the end of their relationship, but he didn't know they were _fighting_ before Ravus left.

Gladio refuses to meet his eye for a long moment. In that time, Ignis turns over the information, trying to remember exactly what was happening five years ago. He remembers things being tense—much tenser than things are between Gladio and Noct, right now—but he can't remember ever seeing the two actively fighting. Small altercations that Clarus would quickly break up and direct them away from one another. A few short, snappy remarks every once in awhile; but, at that point, Ravus was getting snappy with absolutely everyone, except his sister. If he remembers later, Ignis may ask. For now, he gives a quiet hum and tries to get Gladio's attention back.

"Gladio. The sooner you do this, the sooner you'll have a much more definitive answer. The sooner things can go back to... something that resembles our brand of normal. Agreed?"

Finally, Gladio meets his eye again. He still looks unsettled; but, he manages a thin smile and a short nod, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I mean... of course you are. I guess I'll... I'll talk to him as soon as Wesk and Cor are done with him. ... Think that'll be a while?"

"I would suspect so." Ignis nods a bit, before tilting his head to one side in a curious gesture, "Why do you ask?"

"Just... trying to talk myself into this. And not psych myself out."

At that, Ignis can only offer a short chuckle and leans up to press a gentle kiss to Gladio's lips, "Stop worrying. I believe the both of you can do this. Just talk to him the same way you would with me. I promise, it isn't all difficult."

Gladio gives him a skeptical look, despite the slow accompanying nod. "No offense, Specs? But I am _never_ talking to anyone the same way I talk to you. But I get what you're saying. Thanks, babe."

Ignis rolls his eyes a little with the words, a moderately exasperated smile taking over his features as he finally steps away to finish putting groceries away, "Wonderful. You can thank me proper once you two have settled this once and for all. I will consider that an equitable form gratitude. Now, I've dinner to begin. Would you mind too terribly taking our things in?"

"Got ya covered." Gladio leans around him from behind to press a quick kiss to his cheek, "Be back in a bit. You want to unpack your own stuff, I take?"

"Please. Thank you. I'll either be along shortly or do it later. Just set my bags on the bed if you would." Ignis returns the kiss quickly before his attention drifts to considering what would be suitable for a post-talk dinner. He'll make something considerably substantial for everyone else; but, for those two, he can already tell he's going to want to make something much lighter to accommodate the anxieties that are going to follow the talk.

 

**[iii]**

Honestly, given how late things are getting when Noctis finally showed up, Ignis is absolutely anxious as the other two about the entire conversation. He tries not to let it show, opting instead to distracting himself by cooking for Prompto and gently prodding him for conversation. Anything to keep both their minds off the conversation in the other building.

A smile lights up his face and he feels the anxious energy settle into relief as soon as Gladio and Noct walk in. Noctis still looks rather miserable—his face still stuffed up and his eyes red; but he's smiling. Gladio's smiling, even with the teasing, his arm hanging over the younger's shoulders until Noctis finally squirms free to situate himself with Prompto. Ignis gives a mild snort when Prompto begins to worry about being wasteful; but, Gladio answers before he can.

"Don't even worry about that. It won't go to waste. I'm pretty sure I'll have that gone in a matter of two minutes." Gladio grins and Ignis can only shake his head a little and laugh a soft note of agreement before offering Prompto a bit more assurance.

"He's not exaggerating, either. I suspect that he'll barely taste it."

Ignis watches the two younger men leaving, a genuine smile on his face, before turning his attention towards Gladio, "You should warm that up a bit, first—"

The words cut off with a small noise of surprise when Gladio pulls him into a hug. Not unwelcome, in the least; alarming for a short moment, but… definitely welcome. He feels the smile spreading and brings his arms up to return the hug.

"Shall I take this to mean your talk went well, then?" Despite all intention of teasing his boyfriend, he can't completely vanquish the worry from his tone. A relieved sigh escapes when Gladio pulls back from the hug, with a rather large grin.

"I tell you that you're the best, lately?"

"Well, I certainly don't mind hearing it so often." Ignis raises a brow. "Why? And why are you wearing your jacket?"

He'd noticed when they walked in, but… well, seeing the two so close—actually _hugging_ … that had more or less negated interest in any other curiosities he may have noted. The amused chuckle that fills the room does absolutely nothing to answer him, either.

"Figured you'd rather not get second-hand snot on your shirt." Gladio finally admits after a long moment. He's still smiling, a soft laugh escaping every few seconds. More like a release of emotion than amusement, now; but, reassuring nonetheless. "I'm definitely going to need a shower before we turn in for the night. Probably run laundry or just do that in the morning. Don't mind the kid crying on me; but, kinda forgot how gross it is? Great reminder though… y'know?"

"It has been a long time coming." Ignis agrees, shaking his head. Still, his smile softens into a fonder expression when he leans up, brushing a gentle kiss against Gladio's lips, "I'm proud of you. Both of you."

He expects that to get at least another short laugh; but, when he moves back, Gladio's smile is falling and, in turn, Ignis finds himself frowning, "Gladio?"

"... Noct… told me some stuff. I think I need to run it by you." He musses a hand back through his hair, "It's not… bad, I guess? Just… got to me a bit?"

Ignis gives a slow nod and makes a small gesture for Gladio to sit. He tries to take the plate of half-finished Daggerquil rice, intent on warming it up; but, the second he sits down, Gladio starts poking at it with the fork in a manner disturbingly similar to what Prompto had been doing minutes earlier. Frown deepening, Ignis slowly sits next to him, waiting quietly.

"So… Cor and Wesk had him finish cleaning the cabin out." He doesn't need to verify which one; Ignis gives a small nod.

"Logical… we did a very minimal sweep of the place last year. I think you may have grabbed one of Clarus' swords. Iris has Sophia's gauntlets. We didn't… really attempt to go through their things, though, did we?"

Gladio shakes his head, "I know I came back at one point to go through dad's stuff. I remember thinking it was weird. That was about six months after we left. Just happened to be nearby for a job and Weskham said it would be good for me. I guess it was; but, he told me not to go through Uncle Regis' stuff. I mean, I get why. It's not mine and it was hard enough just going through dad's stuff. Noct said there wasn't much, though."

He's stopped drawing patterns in the marinara by now and Ignis reaches over, gently tapping his chin, gently turning his attention so they have eye contact, "But?"

A short stretch of silence, in which Gladio shifts about restlessly in his chair, before he finally lets out a long, slow sigh, "Uncle Regis went back for Aunt Aulea's jewelry box. I mean. We all kinda figured that, I guess. He gave her stuff—and mom's—to Iris and Luna and Crowe. I don't think I've ever seen Iris change her earrings. I mean. He had to get it from somewhere. Guess we just… never really thought about where it came from. Turned it into a keepsake for stuff. Like that godsawful lure Noct made when he was… shit, how old was he? Five? Eight?"

Despite the tension in the air, Gladio manages a laugh and Ignis feels his lips twitching into a smile, "I seem to recall you and Ravus both giving him a hard time for it."

"Hey, at least I was joking. … Mostly. … Iggy, seriously, that thing is hideous." Ignis gives him a pointed look; Gladio just grins and lets the subject go, trying to get back on topic, "Had a bunch of pictures. Our moms and dads, Aunt Syl… you'll be none-too-surprised to know you were right, about Cid, by the way."

"Oh?"

"Used to hunt with them. He's in some of the pictures. Some other stuff that I think Noct is going to be better off explaining, because it flew over my head. Something about the Aeons—"

That's where Gladio trails off. The word alone makes the air even thicker as it seems to bring whatever had been bothering him back to the forefront of his attention and Ignis can only make a questioning noise in his throat, hoping for elaboration. Anything to have an idea of what he can do to help.

"So... that big dragon thing."

"Bahamut." Ignis offers, confused as to why they're discussing the Aeon. "What about him?"

"Right... Bahamut. So... Noct isn't the first Aeon user."

"Well... no. I suspect that flaming being he saw in Piztala was an Aeon." Ignis points out, his head tilting once more, "Gladio, what is this about, exactly?"

Gladio refuses to meet his eye for a long moment. He just stares down at the table, finally setting the fork down and leaving the cold food alone. After the beat of silence, he finally sighs and reaches up to rub his face.

"Noct isn't the first one in _our_ group. Mom... mom has—had. Mom... had one. Mom and his mom and Luna's mom... all three of them had Aeons. Cor and Wesk told him."

Ignis stares, blankly, and unable to process the information. "Sophia—they... they all had one, as well?"

"Yeah... all three of them do—did, I mean, and... I know you told me not to rely on the dragon. I know you've mentioned we didn't know what its limitations were or what it really was or what it wanted and we couldn't always rely on it to protect Noct, but." Gladio's hands fall to the table finally and he's still staring at the plate in a distressed manner. "But I _hoped_ it could. That if he was doing this stupid shit, running off ahead of us, it would protect him. It could keep him safe when we couldn't get to him."

At that, Ignis feels the frown returning. While he had indeed told Gladio not to rely too heavily on the dragon to protect Noctis, he'd been saying it purely as motivation to get the two to talk. He'd never admit it out loud… but, he quite honestly assumed the same. Of course, given what happened with Prompto's daemon personality, he's since begun to have doubts, but… they couldn't really account for what happened. Maybe Bahamut hadn't been able to fit in the mines; maybe Aeons had different effects on different daemons, same as weapons did; maybe Prompto's daemon had just specifically been immune to Bahamut for reasons they hadn't even considered—

"He has so far." Ignis points out, still trying to wrap around the information and shake off his own doubts. "Bahamut's been absolutely invaluable in keeping Noct alive, lately. And, now, so has Carbuncle."

"He told me what happened at Keycatrich." Gladio folds his hands, finally stops flexing them and just clasping them tightly until his knuckles go white. He lets out another strained breath, "So… Aeons aren't all powerful. Lose your will to fight, lose your Aeon. I don't think we have to worry about it happening again, but what if it does—"

Ignis startles and blinks, hard, a few times to try coming back to the present, trying to assure he heard correctly. He quickly cuts Gladio off before the panicked rambles carry on too much further. "How on Eos did you two end up talking about that?"

"It just... kinda came up. When he was talking about our moms and Aunt Syl having Aeons." The tension in the air is steadily thickening; Gladio tries to ignore it by making a vague gesture and continuing to talk. "Anyways. He explained it, kind of. Most of it went over my head, honestly." He runs a hand back through his hair again, fingers knotting in the ends in a frustrated gesture and he lets out a heavy sigh, "What I do know is that Noct _was_ doing ok on his own. Until he found Prompto's daemon self."

"Clearly. His throat is still showing proof of that—"

"No. I mean. He didn't fight back." Gladio finally lets his hand fall back to the table. It only rests a moment before he brings both hands up to rub at his face, clearly still trying to shake the feeling off. "I get it, is the worst part. The way he explains it... Bahamut vanished because he _gave up_ as soon as he found Prompto's daemon self. And that scares me."

Ignis frowns, desperately turning the information over in his mind. It made... some kind of sense, based on the little bits Noctis had been able to explain about the Aeon. About it being a manifestation of sorts, of his inner self. If one lost confidence in themselves, then... that made some sort of sense, he supposed. He shakes the thoughts off and turns his attention back to Gladio.

"That happened with Prompto, yes. But, I think we can both agree that he regards Prompto's opinion quite highly. I do not know what it said to him, but if it were to imply that he had failed Prompto, I would understand—"

"No—well, yeah, that, too. But I mean... I get _Noct_ . I get why he lost his will to fight. Fuck, if I were in his spot and that were you or Iris? I damn well would, too." He gives a pointed look through his fingers to cut the protest off. Ignis purses his lips, but complies to letting him finish his piece. "I can handle that, though. If Noct can't fight for himself, I'll fight for him. If that's what I need to do, I'll damn well do it. Anything threatens him, it goes through me first. That much is the same, no matter what shit we got into or may get into in the future. But... it just made me realise how... _vulnerable_ he is."

"... How so?" Ignis has a feeling he knows. It isn't a good feeling, but he has a theory.

"Because... because I can't see mom or Aunt Lea or Aunt Syl losing _their_ wills. They didn't die because their Aeons vanished. I can't see that happening. You know how mom is—was... how... how mom was." The reminiscing seems to be taking its toll rather heavily, given the number of times Gladio's needed to correct himself so far. Ignis just makes a gentle hum to encourage him to continue. When it doesn't work, he tries to pick up the conversation.

"Sophia was a force to be feared. All of them were, you aren't wrong. Just as much so, perhaps more, than Regis or Clarus. Than Cor or Weskham in their prime—" Almost immediately the realisation hits Ignis full force and he ends up needing to stop himself, as well. A realisation he's always _known_ but tried so desperately to brush off. And now he has to acknowledge it in full.

When Insomnia fell, in those first few days when they were still taking tally of deaths and losses, he hoped. All of them had hoped so hard. Desperately prayed for Luna and Ravus' safety when no one could find them—when Ravus turned up without Luna, desperately hoping his sister had found her way to them after they'd been separated. Ravus had confirmed Sylva's death... but, they still hoped. If _anyone_ could have survived.... The days they spent counting went on until there just wasn't anything left. Until Noctis and Iris finally stopped watching the gates to a city of ruin; until Cor and Weskham had finally made an executive decision of their own and dragged the panicked and grieving Regis and Clarus away. Bodies were never recovered. They all just... accepted the inevitability of the situation.

And now, they had more. They knew more and the knowledge hit full force now that he actually stopped to think about it. Their mothers _had_ Aeons and that... that hadn't been enough. If their intuitions were correct and their mothers hadn't lost their wills to fight... their Aeons hadn't been enough. Ignis feels his own shoulders drooping a bit, a sense of dread settling in his stomach, "... I suppose... you do have a point. I want to tell you that you've nothing to worry about. That he won't lose the will to fight again, but—" Unbidden, the words from last year start ringing in the back of his mind.

 _"_ _That I didn't_ ** _wish_** _I was the one dying—"_

Ignis lets out a slow breath and rubs his arms a little. When he glances the short distance across the table, Gladio's lips are set in a thin line, as though he's come to a similar conclusion. He clears his throat a little to regain the attention and, as soon as their eyes meet, does his best to smile.

"Even if he does... we won't let him deal with it alone. That's why we hunt together. Right?"

This time, Gladio manages a genuine smile. Not the first one in the past year but... it feels much more believable when he leans across the table for a short, quick kiss and mumbles, "We got this."

For the first time in a long time, Ignis lets himself believe the words as more than a mere platitude. Really lets himself believe they can do this.


	6. Descent (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio thought things had finally settled down. Just once, he'd really love to be right.
> 
> [Coincides with [Chapter 27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/26209449) through [Chapter 31](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/26387256)!]

As much as Gladio wants to say things have settled down since he and Noctis made up, things go from relaxing to... exceptionally hectic almost immediately. Every night is a new mission and, as great as it feels to be back in familiar territory—not that living in Altissia had been _bad_... but, Lucis was home; Lestallum's compound was as close to home as they got, after Insomnia—things are just... bad.

Not terrible. That would be an exaggeration because things are just... unsettling? He can't find a word for it. Talking to Noct again is great. There are still moments worth of tension between them, when a slip of tongue brings up Clarus or Regis; but, for the most part, things are back to normal between them. Back to Gladio having to more or less haul Noctis out of bed, some days, before Ignis and Weskham got involved. Cor, at the very least, seems to be enjoying the break from the responsibility (or, he's relieved to finally be free of Crowe and Nyx waking Noctis up with a variety of pranks) and Gladio _kind of_ missed the amusement that comes with the half-asleep Noctis after a long hunt. Prompto seems to be a healthy addition to his morning routine and helping get him up. The problem _now_... is with Ignis.

It's not a problem... not _yet_ , but... it's enough of a situation to make Gladio uncomfortable. He can't really place _why_ (which might be most of the discomfort, honestly), but the worry is steadily getting worse. The most prominent problem, at the moment, seems to be the fact that Ignis isn't sleeping nearly as well as he normally does. It's not _too_ odd at first. For a few days, he's actually sleeping better than they did in Altissia; the inevitable restlessness starts up by the fourth night, though. Gladio wakes up a few times to Ignis already being awake, working in their kitchen. Not cooking, but... working on _something_ that Gladio can never really figure out what it is. Whatever it is, he's steadily spending more and more time on. For the first two weeks, it's just... a situation.

By the third week, Ignis is staying up later—even after hunts—and still waking up before Gladio does. Of course, that's assuming he even slept. That fear finally makes Gladio intervene. A fear entirely justified when Gladio enters the kitchen to find, not only Ignis seated at the table, twirling a pen through his fingers, but the small stack of dishes from their late night dinner still sitting on the drying rack, instead of put away. No new dishes to signify that he'd made breakfast. There were a few more mugs lined up next to the coffee maker; but, the mug closest to Ignis' arm, despite being full, didn't even have a wisp of steam coming from it. Nor does the mostly full pot in the maker.

Worry suddenly seems like a drastic understatement.

Gladio's careful when he approaches the table, gently tapping the side opposite of Ignis to try announcing his presence, along with the cautious greeting. "Igs? Everything ok?"

No response.

Gladio feels a short swell of panic. The last time Ignis had been this wrapped up in anything it had taken Regis and Weskham at least three days to get him out of his own head. Even then, it had taken a week longer for Weskham to _really_ get him back on his feet and back on his usual routine. It had been unsettling and, worst of all, at a time when Gladio and Ignis weren't really talking to each other. Right before Ravus had gone off to Astrals only knew where, so tension had been at an all-time high for almost all of the older lot. Ravus was fighting with basically everyone at that point—Luna had been an exception and... honestly, Gladio can't recall ever seeing him getting snappy with Ignis, either—and Gladio had been pretty short-tempered himself in response; Ignis had closed off from everyone but Luna until Regis and Weskham got involved; Nyx was a frazzled mess, trying to deal with Ravus' over-protective temper and his own team trying to buffer it. Pelna and Libertus had been particularly vindictive against Ravus for going after Nyx.

Before he can try again, Ignis finally glances up and blinks at him a few times. "Oh. Gladio. I apologise, I didn't hear you come in."

Unsettled as he is, Gladio doesn't bring attention to the fact he'd been trying to get his attention and just gives a wary smile, "All good, Igs. You ok? Look like you've been up a while...."

"It can't have been _that_ long." Ignis takes a quick glance at his watch. As much as Gladio doesn't want to admit it, he isn't the least bit surprised when his boyfriend startles at the time. "Or... perhaps it has."

"... Igs, please tell me you went to sleep at some point."

"I did." He makes a dismissive gesture. "I just couldn't _stay asleep_. I had only meant to be awake an hour, at most...."

However long it has been, Ignis isn't keen on sharing. So, Gladio just lets out a slow breath and sits down across from him. "Fair enough. So... you've been, what, reading this whole time?"

Not unheard of. Whenever either of them have trouble sleeping, their cabin is _full_ of books. The lounge has even more books, so the possibility isn't too farfetched in the least and sometimes Ignis makes notes about what he reads to research later. But, as Gladio tries craning his neck a bit to see exactly what he's reading, Ignis pulls the notebook closer to himself before Gladio can really decipher any of it. Whatever it is, it isn't his writing. It's much more... incoherent. Ignis has very painstakingly neat, albeit tiny, handwriting; but, still easy to read and easy to decipher. Whatever he's reading looks like a doctor's note and _every line_ seems to run together. The only discernible parts are numbers. Equations. Ratios. Gladio frowns and finally looks up, "Iggy, what the hell is that?"

For a long moment there's silence. Ignis just stares down at the notebook, like he's not sure how to answer. Another warning signal is sounding in the back of Gladio's head; but, before he has a chance to try pushing for answers, his boyfriend lets out a slow breath and finally looks up, finally meets his eye, and Gladio _finally_ gets a good look at him. At just how tired he is. It's easy to overlook; but, there's a vague haze to his eyes, and the beginning shadows of bags. A bit of redness at the edges, likely from being rubbed at. Ignis' voice breaks his focus and forces him to listen.

"I came across... something. I'm not sure what, but... something."

"... Ok... do you want to explain, or...?"

More silence. Ignis looks back down, tapping his pen against the table in a distracted manner before he lets out another slow breath. "When we were helping Prompto gather his things, you'll recall I went with Noct and Prompto. While Cor and Weskham stood guard." Gladio gives a short grunt to show he remembers and to try encouraging a quicker explanation. "It just. Happened to catch my eye. Among other things, this was the most obtainable, at the time." Ignis taps on the page he's had open with a finger, underlining the ration there. "I'm not certain what most of it says. It's... very heavily coded. I'm almost positive I saw Ancient Solheim in there at one point. But, if I had to guess... Prompto's father has been up to... less than savoury things. More so than we originally anticipated, at any rate."

Gladio frowns and reaches across the table, gently taking Ignis chin to tilt his head and force him to make eye contact again. He'll apologise later for the contact without warning; for now, he gives him a long look, let out a slow breath to try get his thoughts in order and hopefully not come across too rough. "Iggy. What did you do."

"... I may have misappropriated the journal. There were... very unsettling things in that office, Gladio." Ignis finally tugs backwards, rubbing tenderly along his jawline before he looks down and shakes his head a few times. "It just happened to catch my eye when we walked in. The door was open. I was going to ignore it, but there were... diagrams that caught my interest. I had only meant to take a short peek. Just to assess what it was—a Crystal, if you were wondering. A very detailed crystal. The one he had Prompto gather? Human crystals. They're far more detailed than we have information on." He looks back down at the journal, still tapping at the ratio like he's still trying to make sense of it. "I don't know how he knows. I don't know _what_ all he knows... but, I do know that he has information that we don't. Information that could change everything we _thought_ we knew about Hour Twenty-Five and daemons alike."

Gladio lets out a slow breath, pulling his hand back to his side of the table so he can rub over his face with both hands. Reckless is the first word that comes to mind. Reckless is _not_ a word he would normally associate with Ignis, though. He lets out a slow breath to keep from saying anything too harsh—something he'll end up regretting and starting a fight. He doesn't need a fight. Not with Ignis, not after he's finally made up with Noctis. Instead, he tries to focus on the information and makes a gesture for the journal. After a moment of hesitation, Ignis complies to sliding it across the table. Immediately after, he pulls his hand back and folds both in his lap, eyes downcast to hide his expression; even so, Gladio's certain he caught a flash of shame before he succeeded. Instead of drawing attention to that, he finally looks down at the scratchy notes.

Up close, they're much easier to read. The writing is still quick hand and slanted, still runs together in some places... but, he can make out something that resembles words, at least. Something that resembles a train of thought. Most of it, though, is definitely mathematical. He frowns, tapping where Ignis was.

"BS and CS. ... You mentioned a crystal diagram, so... crystal shards? Samples? What does the other part stand for?"

"... If what I've managed to decipher from earlier pages is correct?" Ignis' voice is quiet, like he doesn't want to admit what he's found. Tension runs through his body and Gladio finally notices that he's wringing his hands. He can't _see_ it... but, he recgonises the unsettled shifting and movement in his shoulders. He finally shakes his head and looks up, biting on his lower lip when he answers, "Blood samples. I... I am not positive _whose_ blood... but, if I had to wager a guess...." He trails off and Gladio feels a nerve in his eye twitch.

"Prompto."

"Both of his sons, I believe. But more importantly, to us, yes. Prompto." Ignis frowns and looks down, rubbing at his arm. "I fear he may be monitoring one of us, as well. Quite specifically, Noctis."

" _What_."

"It's only speculation at this point. But, if you'll notice." He reaches over, tapping at the top of the page, "Each entry is dated. A very recent entry... here, may I?" Even as he's asking, he pulls the journal back a bit so he can flip back a few pages. The date is a few days after they all got to Hammerhead, in the middle of waiting for Noctis to wake up from coma. "There was mention of a new potential subject. I find that... very unsettling."

"So. What, Noct shows up and he just _magically_ decides he's going to be a test subject? What the fuck does he even need blood for?"

Ignis shakes his head to show he doesn't know and Gladio can only give a short growl to keep from starting a string of swears. He glances at the journal again, starting to drum his fingers on the table in pure agitation and turning the information over in his head. He tries to think about the times he's seen Prompto and the one time they saw Loqi. Yeah, the two were scrawny and Loqi _might_ have been a bit on the pale side. But he also looked like he'd been up all night and, from personal experience, Gladio knows exactly how unsettling that can be, especially when one was upset. If Loqi had been worried about Ravus for whatever gods unknown reason, his complexion would have made perfect sense. The fact that Aranea and Cindy could confirm he was frequently inside also explained why Prompto looked much healthier in the sun than his brother did. Prompto, on that note, had enough nervous tics that it was impossible to tell if any of them were related to having blood drawn. He'd been a little nervous to visit the doctors in Hammerhead; but, otherwise, he'd been fine. He hadn't been _too_ squeamish when they suggested drawing blood to ensure he was alright, until Weskham had turned their attention to a mere check-up. Unsettled for a few seconds? Sure, but not... upset as one would expect if there was a fear of having blood drawn. And, Noctis... how many times had Noctis even been near Verstael? He'd always been with someone else when he saw the man, as far as Gladio knew—meeting him with Prompto or confronting him with the rest of them—specifically with Cor and Weskham standing right there.

How was it even possible to assess someone as a test subject only seeing them, at minimum, three times? What even classified someone as a test subject—and, beyond all that, what gave him the _right_ to decide who to draw blood from? He wanted to draw from the son that followed his every order, _fine_ . But from the one that was scared to death of him? From his son's friend who, by all logic, had absolutely nothing to do with... whatever the Hell he was doing? The whole thing rubbed Gladio the wrong way, especially when he remembered, three weeks prior, when Prompto went missing. Prompto and Noctis had been alone. With one of Verstael's contacts—Loqi's, to be fair. But, someone that knew Prompto's father and, even worse, knew _them_.

 _Was_ Ravus involved? If he was, would Luna know? Would he have told her? What was all of this even coming down to, anymore? Did that trip to Galdin have anything to do with the journal?

Ignis calling his name finally draws him out of his thoughts and he glances across the table. He must look upset because Ignis actually hunches in on himself a little—the way he used to when they were first getting to know each other. The way he does around _anyone_ that's new and he's uncertain what to make of them. It's a habit he's mostly broken over the years; but, when he was younger it was _really_ horrible. He'd been literally terrified of basically everyone outside of their group. Meeting people was always a hassle and, honestly, sometimes the only thing that got him _through_ those situations was being with Gladio or Luna or Weskham. Not that he was _bad_ at socialising, just... uncertain, sometimes. Now, years later, it only really happens when he's stressed or tired; and, that revelation is enough to make some of the tension leave Gladio's body and he reaches over, turning his hand over so he can make a beckoning gesture for Ignis'.

A short moment of hesitation and Ignis complies, slowly reaching out to grasp his hand. Light, at first; but, the second Gladio closes his fingers around Ignis' hand in a gentle squeeze, it's returned much, much tighter. Like he's looking for some kind of reassurance. He's a bit more vocal about it a moment later when he finally asks, "You're... upset, aren't you?"

... Oh. _Oh_ . Before Gladio can try to answer though, Ignis tries to tug his hand free, going almost painfully tense when he can't immediately pull away. "Of course you are, that was a rather idiotic question. I shouldn't have taken the journal, I just... it caught my attention and now that I'm actually thinking about it, it's entirely probable he laid it out as bait, what if he _did_ mean for me—for _someone_ to find it? Perhaps not me, specifically, but Noctis or Weskham. It could all be a lie, of course. We don't actually know if anything in the journal is factual and even the idea that Noctis is of interest to him is a purely speculative hypothesis, I just—"

"Specs—Specs, slow— _Ignis_." Gladio finally gets him to stop by using his full name. He quickly releases his hand so he can stand and walk around the table, pulling Ignis into a tight hug before he can try to make a bolt for a different part of the cabin. "Slow down... it's ok, Igs... it's ok, I'm not angry—not... not with you. It's ok."

For a few short, terrifying seconds, he's genuinely worried he's overstepped Ignis' boundaries. Few and far between as they are, there are times that Ignis absolutely _loathes_ physical contact. It's unsettling, given how physical they are with one another on a regular basis; but, generally, Gladio can gauge when he needs room and most contact is something Ignis initiates to show he's ok with it. Gladio usually asks for some kind of verification before he initiates anything, so... honestly, this hug seems like a bad idea for those few seconds. But, just as quickly as he's worried—and it feels so much longer than it should—Ignis finally relaxes and lets out a slow, long, shaken breath like he finally realises how close he was to hyperventilating and starts taking deep, controlled breaths. He leans back into Gladio, another shaky sigh escape when he does.

"I'm ok...."

Gladio holds him for a bit longer, gently loosening the hug so he can move his hands up to Ignis' shoulders and turn him so they're facing each other. Ignis doesn't meet his gaze for a few seconds longer, opting instead to continuing the steady, controlled breathing to get himself back under control. Gladio gives him that time, gently rubbing his shoulders to help him calm down a bit faster. As the breathing comes back to a regulated pace, Ignis finally glances up and gives him a weak smile.

"Perhaps, I'm more tired than I thought... my apologies, I didn't mean to—"

Gladio shushes him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Don't. It's ok, Igs. It's... I mean, it's not. It really isn't. Whatever you found? That's not ok. But you? Us? We're ok. I'm not mad at you. I mean... Hell, you found anything that can get us answers to this bullshit hour? I'm all for it. Even if it's coming from Prompto's psychotic... whatever he is."

Ignis gives a short, humourless chuckle, "Agreed. I would not classify the man as a father. Limited though my memory may be of my own father, Dr. Besithia doesn't hold even an ember to Regis or Clarus. Hopefully, Cor and Weskham can prove that much to Prompto...." A flash of sadness crosses his face before he shakes his head and lets out another slow breath, clearly still a bit upset. "I didn't mean to bring them up... I apologise."

"No. You're right." Gladio smiles a bit. It feels forced but... he's really not as upset as he thought he would be, hearing his father's name. It makes the smile a bit more natural as he thinks about it. "I was thinking it, no worries. Get what you meant though... if dad or Uncle Regis had been here... man, things would've gone different with Besithia, wouldn't they've?"

That gets a slightly more natural laugh and a nod of agreement, "I'm certain." The amusement leaves his face in those few seconds, his attention drifting towards the table and journal once more, "... We should... probably bring this to Cor and Weskham's attention, though... shouldn't we?"

"Probably."

Honestly, Gladio's just surprised _Weskham_ doesn't know yet. Normally, even on the rare occasions Gladio's left out of the loop, Weskham knows what Ignis is up to. Him and Luna. He wonders, shortly, if Luna's aware of what he did; but, given the fact that Ignis has _clearly_ been losing sleep and Luna hasn't berated him around Gladio yet... he's going to go out on a limb and hope she doesn't know. ... Honestly, if she does, Gladio's wondering if he needs to talk to her about not encouraging this kind of behaviour; but, he's pretty positive she's unaware of the journal, as well. But, for now....

"First, Igs, I need you do me a really specific favour, ok?" Ignis blinks and looks up in a quizzical manner.

"Of... course?"

"Get some sleep." Gladio smiles, gently running a hand through his hair and messing it up a bit. It's still unstyled from his earlier shower, from before they went to bed. Still soft, but a bit tangled from the failed attempt to sleep. Not terribly so, but enough to say he didn't do much more than a quick comb through when he woke up to start reading. "We can talk to Wesk and Cor later. After you get some rest and can handle that kind of interaction. M'not saying they're gonna be upset and I'm not gonna tell'm anything more than you do; but, you know Cor. He's gonna be worried if he finds out you're losing sleep over this and you _know_ what Wesk is gonna do if _he_ finds out."

A short moment of shock lights up Ignis' face, like he hadn't considered the repercussions of their coordinators finding out, before he gives another short laugh, "Oh, you do have a point. That would be rather unfortunate, wouldn't it?"

"A lot unfortante, yeah. Come on. Find something small to eat so you have more than coffee in your stomach and go take a nap." Ignis gives him a pointed look with the words and, after a moment longer, Gladio gives a soft chuckle of his own. "Fine. _We'll_ go take a nap. Slept like shit without you in bed, anyways."

If absolutely nothing else _that_ , finally, gets Ignis to smile for a few seconds. He's still upset. Still turning a hundred questions over in his head; but, he knows Ignis is more than adequate at stealth and if he thinks it's important? Gladio's willing to wager he's spot on.

**[ii]**

As supportive as Gladio has been the entire day, Ignis feels the palpable shift when he mentions the reconnaissance. He feels the tension and nearly worries that he'll bring up the inconsistent sleeping patterns to try talking their coordinators out of it. But, he doesn't. He doesn't bring up any of the rest of their conversation until they're back in the privacy of their own cabin and _then_ he finally starts to address the tension.

"Really? Recon? Back to Hammerhead. Back to that _asshole's place_... without me or Nyx or even Aranea?"

"Gladio...." Ignis wants to argue. He really does. But, honestly, even with the small nap from earlier, he can't find it in him to see the argument through. "The fewer people, the _better_ —"

"At _least_ take Aranea. She'd have a plausible reason to be there. She could _stay_ with Prompto without raising any suspicion. _Why_ are you insisting on going with so few people?"

Ignis sighs, heavily, and finally turns to meet Gladio's eye. "Because, that will draw suspicion."

"Aranea's a known factor with his dad and his brother." Gladio doesn't back down as easily as he normally would. It's doing nothing to help the steadily growing headache; but, Ignis doesn't back down right away, either. "Prompto's pointed out that neither of them do anything to him when she's there. She can easily use the guise that she's just keepin' him safe."

"And have his father watch their every move? I _know_ what I need, Gladio. I know what to look for, we can be in and out within a matter of minutes for my own requirements and still make it seem as though Prompto is merely gathering his things."

"Seriously?"

" _Why_ are you arguing so fervently against this?" Ignis doesn't mean to snap. Or, maybe he does. Regardless, he feels a mild twinge of guilt when Gladio actually flinches from his tone; he doesn't back down though. "We will be in and out within record time. There is nothing here to worry about."

"Nothing to—seriously? Just... _seriously_?"

There's a stretch of tense silence afterwards and Ignis follows the slow-start pacing until it becomes more harried before he finally lets out a slow breath to try bridging the misunderstanding. Or... whatever this is.

"Gladio... I need you to explain why you're against this. You've clearly reservations that I do not... please. I need to know how to re-evaluate—if it's necessary, I will do so. I will not abandon this mission. There's too much at stake. Just... please...."

The bite leaves his tone and he hates the way it sounds like begging. He isn't _begging_... but, he's also in absolutely no mindset to actually deal with this kind of fighting. He wonders how awful he must look, because the second Gladio finally turns to him, the anger is immediately replaced with worry.

"Specs... look, maybe it's not the best idea. Maybe we can do without the research--"

Ignis shakes his head, sharply, at that. "Gladio, you heard what I said in the lounge. Whatever this is, the focus is on Cauthess. If something is going to happen there we _need_ to know. We have clearance. And, gods forbid I even consider this possibility, Ravus may still have clearance by association. We don't know what he's been up to and if he really _has_ been taking jobs only we would, would it not stand to reason that he would investigate a disturbance in the Disc?"

" _He's_ the reason I'm against you going to Hammerhead, in the first place!" Gladio makes a gesture, apparently unperturbed by the surprise that takes over Ignis' own features with the declaration. "Igs, do you realise what you said earlier? That this maniac _might_ have something out for Noct? And Ravus just _happened_ to get involved right after? Ok, maybe that idiot had nothing to do with it—maybe Besithia doesn't even realise he knows us. But he _does_ . He left Noct unguarded, in the middle of the night. He could've been mauled by daemons—he wasn't, so maybe Ravus was there. I don't fucking know, but the idea that Ravus _could_ be involved? What if Besithia already knows about all of us? I can't imagine him giving up information on Luna—but us? You or Noct? Cor? Wesk? _Nyx_? All of us are basically fair game, aren't we?"

Ignis goes quiet with the words and turns the information over a few times. He has considered, a few times in fact, that Ravus _may_ have had a role to play in what happened in Galdin. More than they knew, at any rate. He didn't consider it a high probability theory, but it was still there, always lingering in the back of his mind. He lets out a slow breath, trying to think of a way to convince Gladio this is something they can do.

"I understand that, Gladio. I understand that Ravus makes any plan involving Besithia that much more damning; but, as you've said—Ravus isn't stupid and he would _never_ endanger Luna. Any information he gave on the rest of us, Besithia would undoubtedly run through a secondary source. If Ravus left out Luna, he would not be trusted. I have to believe that he _does_ trust Ravus. For whatever his trust is worth, I do believe he trusts him. He trusted him with... whatever that night was. Not enough to tell him Noctis was there, though. I believe that lends credence to the idea that Ravus has told him nothing. Especially in light of the fact he was so passive about antagonising Weskham and Cor. If he knew anything about either of them, I've a feeling that night with the near altercation in the parking lot? It would have gone rather different. He would have known how to argue with Weskham—he may be more level-headed than Cor, but he has his weakness, same as anyone else. Ravus will not be an issue on this mission and, by that same stretch, I would dare wager that Loqi will not be an issue, either."

Gladio, who's been remarkably receptive to the logic so far, scowls at the mention of Prompto's older brother and his eyes narrow a bit. "How do you figure?"

"We never saw him return. When Prompto went to gather his things that night, there was no sign of his return, either. I heard Takka talking about it, as well, as we were leaving." Ignis gives a mild shrug, his attention drifting to the floor as he thinks on the information. "It was quite a turn of gossip, all things considered. Apparently, Loqi going missing like that is unheard of. Like... completely unheard of. Wherever he went, he's with Ravus. I've no doubt of that, at this point—three weeks, we've been gone. Three weeks that Cindy gets regular updates from her grandfather. Not once has he mentioned Loqi's return and I suspect that would be worthy news. So, by logic that Cindy did not use him as an argument, he poses no threat at present. Not to Prompto and most certainly not to this reconnaissance."

Gladio seems to mull over the information for a long moment before he lets out a slow breath. "Ok... fine, I see your point...."

Even so, he doesn't sound nearly convinced and Ignis finally crosses the short distance between them, gently tapping his chin to encourage eye contact. Gladio does, eventually, meet his eye and the misery immediately turns to worry again. Ignis does his best to flash him a calm smile. "What are you still worrying about? Everything will be fine."

"I know... I mean. ... Look. Igs, I trust you. You know, I do. I just. I keep getting this feeling something bad's gonna happen. And I know it's just because it's you going and I'm not, but...." He makes a helpless gesture before he finally gives up and pulls Ignis into a hug. He might normally protest the sudden contact; but, it's extremely welcome after the short fight and Ignis immediately presses as close as he can, inhaling deeply to wrap himself in the security that comes with this proximity. "Promise me you're going to be ok, Iggy."

"Of course, I will be." Ignis smiles against his shoulder, working his arms free to return the hug. "I promise. All three of us will be alright. And when I get back, we'll—hopefully—have answers. Or at least some direction in which to find answers."

Gladio gives a slow nod. There's still an argument on the tip of his tongue. Ignis can tell that much. But, he lets it go in favour of keeping the security of the hug around him. Over dinner, Gladio makes him swear to get a full night's sleep; a promise he's more than willing to keep.

It ends up being the best he's slept in weeks.

**[iii]**

As they're exploring—no... investigating. This is hardly an exploration. The stacks of boxes are intimidating, in some strange way. Ignis is no stranger to research and how much room it can take up, but... this seems extremely excessive. Enough so that, when he turns to Prompto, the only thing he can think to offer is a temporary escape by suggesting he gather his things first and foremost. As he does, Ignis casts one last glance towards Luna, stationed in the dining room, looking out over the empty streets of Hammerhead with her senses on high alert. She looks exhausted—perhaps not so much as when they're out hunting; but, Ignis knows her well enough to recognise it and feels terrible bringing her along... but, it was either her or Iris. Crowe, perhaps. But, Crowe and Iris were far too quick to fight. Crowe, especially; Iris, slightly less so... but, he also knew Gladio would _never_ agree to Iris _and_ Ignis going without him.

In hindsight, bringing Cindy along would have been ideal to keeping Verstael busy at the garage. But, at the same time, it would have made it all the more suspicious.

With a slow breath, he heads back towards the office and is rather genuinely surprised to find the door open once more. Alarm bells sound in the back of his mind; but, it's far too late to turn back _now_. So, he steels himself and slowly walks through the threshold, glancing around. Most everything's packed up... and that just makes the remaining items all the more suspicious. He eyes the items on the desk, warily, and moves around to investigate them.

The thing that catches his attention first is the crystal. He'd seen it the last time he'd been in the office, but hardly had any time to really investigate it, before, due to their time constraints. He's under similar constraints now... but, he can't resist picking it up and turning it over in his hands, marveling at the way the dark purple cloud seems to follow his hands. Not the way a crystal _should_ look, if they were to believe these really were the same fragments that people resided in. As though confirming his suspicions, there are a small handful of regular crystals on the desk as well, along with other tampered ones. He'll need to study them much closer and... it doesn't really hurt to have extra _normal_ crystals on hand for the tech that needs maintenance.

The next thing that draws his attention are the number of blood vials lying around. Each one is labeled. He recognises two of the labels from the journal he has—Loqi and Prompto's, if he correctly deducted _that_ much... and a third label that he desperately hopes _isn't_ Noctis'. But, in light of the night before that lead to this mission even happening... he's forced to realise that some of the blood _is_ his friend's. The curious part that really sticks out is how many more of one label there are. If logic were to apply in this situation... if Prompto's correct and he hasn't had these mysterious marks in _years_... and he and Noctis only have the one mark... the conclusion seems most apt that....

A feeling of disgust begins to well up in his gut as he realises the implications. The numerous vials are Loqi's. That's the only _probable_ explanation. Ravus was a possibility, but he's still holding out some hope—some desperate belief—that Ravus isn't actually helping this man voluntarily. That, _hopefully_ , whatever he is doing, it pertains either to Luna in some way (unlikely) or that he has some vested interest in Loqi (probable, but... disturbing, in a way).  Given that train of thought, however, forces Ignis to really accept that the vials are Loqi's and that his father has _a surplus_ of samples from him. And, if the numbers were dates, as he assumed they are—and given the numerous repetitions... he feels a bit sick just thinking about how much blood was drawn in a single day.

Instead of focusing _too_ heavily on that, he takes one of each blood vial—one of Prompto's, one of Noctis', one of Loqi's. He wants to believe that Loqi's won't be missed... but, given the slight alterations in the numbers, he has a feeling it will be noticed. Everything will be. That fear almost makes him stops, once more; but, again, he reminds himself that they _need_ to do this. He already dragged Prompto and Luna here... they needed to finish.

Finally, he begins going through the notebooks strewn about the desk. They're all too heavily coded for him to really make sense of any at the moment, to determine what could or won't be important. But, the ones he grabs all have one very important thing in common.

The Disc of Cauthess. He finds mention of it in each journal he grabs and, at one point, he's almost certain he saw mention of Altissia.

The problem with the journals... is their size. Some, thankfully, are quite small—pocket-sized and easily stashed for travel—others, however, are quite thick and hardly convenient store composition books, which also, quite unfortunately, makes them heavy. Heavier than he trusts with the vials and crystals in the bag. He ends up rearranging the contents of his bag, stacking some of the books at the bottom and building a small, albeit sturdy wall with some others before he cushions the crystals and vials in the center. He's still not sure what he hopes to accomplish with the samples but... there has to be an answer. Was there something in the blood? Something biological? If so, what could it be from Noctis? Prompto and Loqi he might understand—perhaps they weren't related, but if Besithia had adopted them, perhaps he'd adopted them for a _reason_ , specifically pertaining to their blood?

He shakes his head a few times, looking at the remaining books and diagrams he wants to grab. Almost on cue, Prompto shows up. As terrible as he feels for asking—especially when he sees the poor lad fighting down emotion—he has to. There's still materials he needs. So, they end up stashing a handful more of the notebooks in Prompto's messenger bag _just_ as Luna runs in, panic lighting up her features for the first time the entire night.

Luna has to drag him by the arm when Prompto motions them ahead and, even when they're down on the streets below, she has to pull him into the alley. He feels horrible for the struggle she makes—already winded from the run and racing down the fire escape—but he feels even _worse_ when he thinks about Prompto. About the fact he's alone. Upstairs. With his father.

Once Luna's succeeded in dragging him into an alley, out of sight of the apartment, she leans heavily on the wall, panting and giving him a remarkably unamused glower, "I ought have pushed you down the fire escape, rather than drag you along... _what_ were you thinking? What if he'd caught all three of us?"

"I'm no stranger to a fight, even if it is with a human instead of a daemon." Ignis doesn't mean for the bite to enter his voice. He gives her a quick, apologetic look before he looks back up at the apartment window. It's closed now. He swears, quietly, and motions Luna back to the car, "We need to drop this off and go back for Prompto. _Quickly_."

Despite still giving him a rather annoyed look, Luna quickly nods her agreement, following close at his heel as they run back for his car. In any other situation, Ignis would have mused on how odd it must have appeared—two people running through the streets of Hammerhead in the middle of the day; two people that didn't even _live_ there. And, truly, as he thinks about it _now_ … if anyone had seen them, a simple slip of tongue could have alerted Verstael to their presence. He didn't doubt for a second that no one here would _intentionally_ alert the man; but, after being gone for three weeks and leaving with (essentially) the only three hunters in town… suddenly returning with only _one_ of those hunters would have been enough for idle gossip.

 _Later_ , he tries to tell himself, barely waiting for Luna when he gets back to the apartment. _Worry about that later_.

They're just reaching the third floor when Prompto runs out of the apartment. It only takes being told once for all of them to quickly return to the streets. The second they get to the alley, though, Ignis is reminded that it _isn't_ just him and Prompto with a sharp gasp of breath to his left. With a wordless gesture, they all turn down a dead-end alley to try catching their breaths. Luna manages to lean on the wall for a few moments before she finally gives in to sitting on the ground, taking deep, shaky and desperate breaths of air. As he leans on the wall, himself, Ignis makes note that he'll need to apologise profusely later for making her run all over Hammerhead. He should have tried to make her wait at the car; but, that would have been time wasted and he _knows_ Luna wouldn't have listened to him.

It isn't until Prompto starts coughing that he finally realises he's kneeled over. If he'd noticed earlier, he definitely would have warned him against leaning against his knees; but, as it is… honestly, the retching spell—unpleasant as it may feel—was probably unavoidable. Ignis is no stranger to the twisted knots that anxiety could turn a person's stomach into. He manages to catch Prompto's shoulder before he teeters into the puddle of what was once his lunch; he doesn't even flinch at the second or third heave. Just quietly waits and exchanges a glance with Luna, when she joins them, over Prompto's shoulders.

She gives him a thin, sad look—she's still upset, but clearly prioritising Prompto's own blatant discomfort, instead of continuing their earlier argument. Prompto's voice immediately draws both their attentions.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't apologise." Ignis shakes his head, hand still on Prompto's shoulder to keep him standing. Guilt doesn't even begin to cover what he's feeling anymore. Prompto has no reason to apologise for anything that's happened… hopefully, Ignis can convince him of that later. For now, though…. "Are you alright?"

The short pause is answer enough. Even when Prompto gives a short nod, Ignis knows better and, judging by the look Luna sends him, she knows, too. Instead of focusing on that, however, Ignis quickly reaches into his pocket before Prompto has a chance to wipe his face.

"No, not your hand."

The look Prompto gives him is almost identical to the one Noctis tries to give whenever he's sick. Miserable and desperate to be out of the situation and, were this situation even a fraction less dire than it is… Ignis might find more humour in it. The best he can manage, for now, though is a short lived smile as Luna fusses over him from her side, as well.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Perhaps he should have let it drop, especially since he _knew_ the answer… but, a small part of him was hoping for reassurance as well. A small part that was saying they _should_ have brought someone else—Gladio, ideally, or even Weskham… someone that could be a grounding force when all was said and done.

"I... not really," Prompto's voice brings him back to the present. "But I don't... now's not the time. Right? We... we have to get back to the car and get back to Lestallum. Back home."

Home. The fact Prompto already saw the compound as home is some sort of reassurance in and of itself. Enough that Ignis can steady himself a bit better as he exchanges another quick look with Luna and a short nod when she places her hand on Prompto's shoulder to get his attention back on her.

"When we get to the car, though, I would very much like if you would tell us everything that happened, alright?"

Neither of them particularly want to force the matter and, judging by the worry on Luna's face, she's equally distressed when Prompto agrees without much argument. They needed the information, yes; but, with the rather saturnine expression and nod, it almost felt like they were forcing the conversation to happen. He made a note—mused to himself, for a short moment, that he was doing that rather frequently lately—to try talking to Prompto about that later. To try getting him to understand that while, yes he would need to be a bit more social and forthcoming than he was used to… he could do so at his own pace. That he was absolutely allowed to tell any of them—even Cor and Weskham if the situation ever came to it—that he needed time to himself before attempting whatever they needed him to expound on.

As they're walking back towards the car, a cursory glance over his shoulder allows him to believe that Prompto… isn't quite paying them much mind. Which, when he turns his attention back to Luna, is absolutely perfect.

"I owe the two of you a great deal of debt, it would seem."

Luna gives a short, dismissive hum and a pointedly annoyed look out the corner of her eye. "I've been hearing that quite a bit lately. I'll be holding all of you to those debts, so you know." Ignis raises a brow at her and Luna shrugs a little, her eyes slowly traveling to the ground as they're walking. "It's… silly, I know… but, I've been trying to get in touch with Ravus, again. I just—I thought, since we're somewhere rather permanent for now… it would be a perfect chance to try seeing him and…." She offers a small shrug, her arms crossing against her stomach when she shakes her head. "No. It's of no concern for the moment. I'm far more curious about what _you_ were up to today."

She closes the topic by giving Ignis another glance and tilting her head. "You found what you wanted, I hope?"

"And then some." He sighs, reaching up to rub his eyes. "That man… is quite deplorable."

"A known fact." Luna gives a quiet scoff; but, her expression softens to worry. "Do you believe any of us are in danger?"

Ignis is fully aware that she means the compound as a whole—specifically, she means Prompto and Noctis, but doesn't want to draw his attention if he really isn't paying any active mind to their conversation. But, he also knows it's her way of inquiring her brother's well being. It's much easier to worry about Ravus with Luna, than with Gladio and he gives a short nod.

"It is a possibility… I don't believe you need to worry, just yet, however." He walks a bit closer, enough that their shoulders can brush, in a show of support as much as reassurance for himself. The closeness also permits him to speak in quieter tones without risking Prompto overhearing them and upsetting him further."I'm quite positive Ravus is more valuable to him alive, for the moment. We've nothing to worry about there. So long as he remains vital to Loqi… he remains vital to Dr. Besithia."

"And given how our last run-in with Loqi went…" Luna trails off and nods to show she understands. "Ravus hasn't mentioned anything about Loqi, but..." Her shoulders sag a little. "He also hasn't said anything about… you know, _that_ , either."

Ignis nods to show he… perhaps doesn't understand _Ravus_ … but, he understands Luna at least.

"... If you do accomplish securing his presence… I would very much like to speak with him, if you believe it safe. There are… things I would ask him, in regards to Dr. Besithia and some of the materials we've obtained. Not just in regards to Prompto and Noct's blood, but…."

Luna blinks at him, surprise and worry immediately taking over her features, "Ravus—?"

"No… I don't believe so. I hope not, more accurately; but… I do not believe any of the blood samples were your brother's. I'm more curious how many times Dr. Besithia's sent him out on… collecting jobs, I suppose. There was an alarming number of crystals in the office, even with what all was packed up." Again, a feeling of dread settles in Ignis' gut. All of the supplies and materials left out… the more he thinks about it, the more dangerous the information seems. _Personally_ , if he were to consider moving anywhere… research was one of the first things to be packed and secured. Eidetic memory aside, having knowledge at one's hand was _always_ preferable; a valuable cross-reference, if nothing else. The fact that the office was in the state it was… really only seems to lend credence to the fear that they've been set up. How much could they trust? How much was a lie? What was bait, what was the truth, what was—

"Luna? Ignis?"

Prompto's voice pulls him back to reality, sharply, and rattles his senses for a few short seconds. Luna puts a hand on his arm to ground him and smiles at him before they both turn to Prompto.

"Do… do you mind if we go and see Cid? Thank him?"

It's only then that Ignis realises just how close they are to the garage and his car. Still, he gives a fervent nod of agreement. "Yes, of course. I was going to suggest something similar, though I suspect that we should drop our things off in the trunk of my car. On the off chance that Verstael finds his way back out here."

He doesn’t really want to consider the possibility; but, it is a very real one and one that shouldn't take any chances with.

Once they've secured Prompto's things and are heading back to the garage, Ignis finds himself wondering if there was any other information they could get from Cid. About Verstael. About… anything, truly. The knowledge that he'd hunted with their families before makes it all the more tempting; but, he also assumes that, were there any information to obtain, Cid and Weskham would have asked by now.

He fights down a short smile when they walk into the garage; the second he hears 'Reggie', he and Luna exchange smiles and Luna actually covers her mouth with one hand to try hiding the smile and short giggle that threatens to fall past her lips. Nicknames had never been too commonplace between any of their guardians; but, whenever Weskham was feeling particularly vindictive or felt like teasing Regis… that nickname seemed to hold a considerable sway. None of them had ever thought to ask where it came from; but, they had a pretty good idea, now.

For the most part, Ignis stays out of the conversation, quietly looking around the garage and finally taking in the details, until he hears Cid finally trying to shoo them out. He tips his head in a grateful manner. Even if Luna and Prompto have already said it, he really should have been the one thanking the man.

"We appreciate your assistance, Mr. Sophiar." Ignis fights down another smile, just barely, when the man corrects him on the formality; he finally lets the smile spread when Cid continues.

"Gonna be one hell of a trip next time he needs to leave town, dontcha think?"

His next trip, which would undoubtedly be taking him out of Lucis for good. Still, it was an oddly satisfying emotion, knowing his final trip through Lucis would be a rather miserable one. The only real port out of Lucis was Galdin Quay and even that was a rather lengthy drive from Hammerhead.

It almost made the near disaster at the apartment well-worth it. Almost.

**[iv]**

The worry doesn't dissipate in the car. The second they were a safe distance from Hammerhead, Ignis had pulled over to offer dinner, to try encouraging Prompto to put _something_ in his stomach to make up for what he'd lost. Even Luna's attempts didn't amount to much before they finally let the conversation go, with Prompto promising he'd find something to eat as soon as they got home. Ignis and Luna hadn't eaten much, either; a few bites and they were both settled. Luna still felt sick from all of the running, so she was about in the same position as Prompto; Ignis couldn't drive and eat, so his was more to just keep up with the coffee that was literally the only thing keeping him going at the moment. Even with the full night's sleep, the entire morning drive and day in Hammerhead had been enough to warrant a considerably larger intake of coffee than he normally had.

That was about twenty minutes ago, when Ignis finally pulled back onto the main road to continue driving. He's not entirely sure when Prompto fell asleep; but, after not hearing input in the conversation anymore, he finally glances up in the mirror and finds him leaning against his window, sound asleep if not still miserable. Luna glances over her shoulder in that time before offering Ignis a piece of gum.

"I'm surprised he stayed awake as long as he did." She confesses before popping a stick in her mouth, as well. "Cor sounded rather… exhausted when I called to tell him we were coming home. Sounds like they've had a rather interesting day, as well."

Ignis chuckles a humourless note and shakes his head, "A year apart and they've barely had any time to themselves. They went from babysitting three people a piece, to collectively watching over ten of us within days of reuiniting. _And_ we left possibly the three most reckless of us to their supervision. I know quite factually that Gladio is Weskham's least favourite of us to monitor and Cor's spent the year watching Nyx and Noct… now all three of them without you or me there? I'd be surprised if they _weren't_ exhausted."

Luna laughs in agreement and nods, "That's true enough, I suppose. Sometimes I forget that Gladio worries as much as Nyx. He's always so together around you, I really do forget it's _you_ that's keeping things under control."

"Well, to be fair," Ignis' voice drifts off for a moment before he sighs and shakes his head, "No… never mind, that's—"

"I had to watch him and Ravus, you were going to say?" Luna's smile is sympathetic when he throws her a startled look. It quirks, just a little, into a more amused expression and she tics one shoulder in a shrug. "How long have we been friends, Ignis? Did you honestly think I don't notice when Gladio does something dumb as bringing my brother up?"

"Sometimes, I wonder how you manage to put up with me. Especially so how you managed back then." Still, his smile his grateful. It falls a moment later when he sighs. "I know I've nothing to be jealous of. Astrals, I truly had nothing to be jealous of _before_ , it's not as though I was forthcoming about my feelings."

"You rarely are. Regardless, I'm still curious." She tilts her head to one side in a leading gesture. "My brother's been rather topical lately. I understand why with what happened in Galdin, but... I admit, I'm having some trouble grasping how that pertains to Gladio, very specifically."

"It's…." Ignis sighs when his voice fails him once again. Lying to Luna never ends well and, truly, he has no desire to lie to her. He felt horrible enough not having her in the loop when he'd taken the first journal—almost moreso than he did keeping Gladio at arm's length with the information. "It's ridiculous, honestly."

"Oh, I'm certain I've heard stranger things."

He kind of has to smile at that and finally gives in with an absent nod. His attention remains on the road so he doesn't have to meet the expectant look; it's hard enough just feeling her watching him.

"I just… we… well… I suppose it did start back with what happened in Galdin and Keycatrich. After Loqi stormed off." Ignis sighs a little, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel in a distracted beat, just so he has some mild distraction. "All of us were aware of Ravus' involvement at that point, I just… for whatever obvious reason that's clearly eluding me… I hadn't stopped to consider how involved Ravus was until Gladio pointed it out."

"... I'm afraid I don't follow." From the corner of his eye, he can see the confusion in Luna's face. "I mean… I concede that Ravus should have called us the second he ran into Noctis—or, well, I suppose as soon as Hour Twenty-Five ended, but…?"

"See, I didn't even consider _that_ at first. I thought—I'm not sure what I thought, honestly. I was—am confident enough that Ravus was involved in what happened to Prompto. But I didn't consider whether or not he was injured, let alone the chances of him contacting us until Gladio brought it up." Luna gives a short hum to encourage him to continue. It takes him a long moment before he finally complies. "That conversation was just… a sort of culmination of wrong place-wrong time, I believe. It just happened to be that Ravus was involved and the fact Gladio was more attuned to his involvement just… upset me, a bit, I suppose. Perhaps moreso that he noted Loqi's involvement, as well."

"Loqi's… oh. You think they're seeing one another, as well, then?" When he looks this time, surprise taking over his expression, Luna shrugs again. "I don't know for certain. Ravus has never mentioned him or any other personal interests in anyone. But, I thought it was rather obvious he was more worried about my brother than whatever his father wanted. It was… upsetting… but, if Ravus is allowing someone close enough to look out for him, I… _suppose_ I'm in no position to gripe. Even if I don't particularly approve of his choice of company."

Just how clouded has his judgment been? Yes, he'd come to that conclusion; but, it had taken him time _and_ hearing Gladio mention the two for him to even consider the possibilities. He sighs and shakes his head.

"That's just it. I hadn't considered _any_ of that until Gladio pointed out that Loqi had a rather personally vested interest in Ravus' safety and whereabouts." For a few minutes, there's silence. Silence he struggles with what to say, silence filled only with a few small 'pop's every time Luna blows a bubble in her gum. Eventually, he manages to pick back up. "And, then, when we got back to the compound, that first day…."

"I heard a little bit from Nyx. He says Prompto got the two of them to finally sort things out." Luna looks genuinely happy with the information; but, just as quickly, her smile falls to a soft frown. Like she can't figure out how any of this has to do with the conversation at hand, but especially so with Ravus.  "But… I'm assuming there was something before that…?"

"Gladio compared the fight with Noct to Ravus." It sounds even more stupid when he says it out loud. "He was rather genuinely terrified that the culmination of this fight would end the same—with Noct leaving the same way Ravus had—"

"How on _Eos_ did he come to that conclusion?" The shock in Luna's voice is enough to startle him, in turn, and he finally glances her way again. Had she not known either?

"They were, apparently, fighting quite a bit towards the end. Just before Ravus left. I'm… not certain what the breaking point was, honestly. But..." He frowns, stopping at an intersection perhaps longer than he should to frown at Luna and give them both a chance to settle with the information. "Then… you were unaware, as well?"

"I—I had no idea, I mean… I know Ravus was upset, but I—he never—?" It's unsettling, seeing Luna at a loss for words. She eventually gives up and looks down at her lap, brows still knit tight together and clearly working through the information, desperately, "I never… I never noticed… why didn't he say anything?" She starts chewing on her bottom lip at that point. Ignis immediately reaches over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently to try telling her it's ok. "I… I'm under no illusion that I'd have been able to convince him to stay, but if I'd known they were fighting, I could have… I could have _tried_ , if nothing else…."

Honestly, Ignis doesn't have an answer. He never really understood Ravus' motivation to leave, either—or… honestly, anything about him. He never really _tried_ to understand, for that matter. He'd spent so long sulking and combating his own emotions in regards to Ravus and Gladio dating that he… honestly, never even tried to get along with Ravus, after they started. Overall, when he tried to remember, he does at least have a few memories where he's… fairly certain that, as far as anyone else was concerned and aside from Luna, he was perhaps the one person on the compound that wasn't getting in regular, heated arguments with the older Nox Fleuret sibling. Even Gladio was rarely seen near Ravus without an argument happening between the two and they'd been dating. Ignis had always brushed it off as wanting to avoid Ravus—not wanting to put any extra strain on Luna by getting in a fight with her brother, when she was already having trouble trying to maintain damage control between Ravus and Nyx.

With a slow exhale, Luna finally spares him another look, doing her best to put on a smile. "I suppose we both have a lot of answers to demand from my brother, don't we?" Before he can offer an condolences, Luna shakes her head. "Let's just go home… worrying about him out in the middle of nowhere is a terrible idea. The sooner we're home… the better."

The sooner they can be near their significant others. The words go unsaid, but they've known each other well and long enough to understand. For Luna, the person that had been there for her—when she'd literally lost the last of her blood-family with Ravus' departure—was Nyx and when things began to overwhelm her, he was the only person she wanted to be around. Sometimes Ignis; but, normally, Nyx was the only one allowed to see just how much pressure she was under. Honestly, Ignis couldn't even argue; he was barely any different with Gladio. They had their moments, short arguments and quick make-ups; but, he understood. Even when Weskham couldn't help, just being within arm's length of Gladio was enough to get him back on his feet and back to a relatively stable mindset.

With that in mind, he nods and finally glances along the road. Luckily, no one had pulled up behind them during their stop at the intersection. He'd have felt terrible otherwise, but they were getting closer and closer to sunset and he'd much prefer having Luna home and safe before the daemon radar started going off.

The rest of the drive is silent. Luna reaches back, as they turn onto the long road into the forested area, gently coaxing Prompto awake with a hand against his knee; it takes a few shakes to get him to wake up, but he's mostly awake by the time they pull into the compound. He rubs at his eyes and mumbles a sleepy apology that they both dismiss with gentle smiles. Relief is nearly tangible in the car, just from the proximity of being back home.

Cor and Weskham are waiting for them and, quite unfortunately, their expressions alone—and the fact Nyx, Gladio, and Noctis aren't already waiting with them—is enough to dispel the comfort. He's not certain Prompto notices, given that he's immediately ambushed by Aranea and Cindy both emerging from… honestly, Ignis isn't sure where they came from, but they certainly weren't there a moment ago. Luna, however, definitely notices, given the worried look she gives him over the car as they join their coordinators.

Before either of them can ask, Nyx darts over from the lounge, immediately pulling Luna into his arms with hurried, hushed questions that Ignis can't make out. His own attention is stolen almost immediately by a familiar embrace and he lets out a slow breath, desperately burying his face against Gladio's neck when he reaches up to hug him tight around the neck.

"Don't _ever_ do this again." Gladio's voice is quiet, pleading, and his hold only tightens with the request. He sounds relieved. Worried. A bit agitated, but mostly relieved.

Ignis pulls back to assure him that he definitely has no immediate plans of making any attempts like this again; but, almost immediately, his attention goes straight to an angry new cut across his forehead and any relief he felt being home _immediately_ vanishes. Worry and anger fight for control as he works himself free of Gladio's grip and looks between him, the coordinators, and where Nyx seems to have caught on to the fact he's upset.

Nyx makes a very pointed effort to avoid making eye contact and shuffles a little before leading Luna closer to Cor and Weskham so they can have a full report. Gladio doesn't meet his eye, either, in favour of looking over at Prompto and then back over his shoulder at the lounge—presumably where Noctis is. At least… Ignis _hopes_ that's where Noctis is, since he hasn't joined Aranea and Cindy with Prompto, yet.

Regardless, _no one_ is making any comment about the fresh cut and Ignis feels a nerve twitching when he lets out a slow, strained breath, shifting his attention between Gladio, Nyx, and Cor and Weskham.

"What. _Happened_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how excited I am right now. Next chapter should go up soon and another Nox Tummelt should be up soon-like, too! 
> 
> Thanks for readin' and lemme know if you see any typos, guys!


	7. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest thing to do is nothing at all.  
> (Direct follow up to last chapter ♥ coincides with [Chapter 31](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/26387256) and [Chapter 33](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/26491662) ♥)

Gladio looks around their cabin with a short, uneasy sigh. Their dining table is almost completely covered in research right now. Notebooks and... a lot of stuff he isn't sure about. Specifically, he's really nervous about those needles. The crystals are also kind of unsettling; but the needles... and vials. He picks one up as Ignis begins sorting the notebooks.He flips through a few pages in each and begins setting them in designated piles, though Gladio's isn't really sure of the method just yet. Instead of trying to figure it out, he looks the vial over, frowning at the numbers and letters on the label.

 

"Hey... Igs? This is... kind of... kind of a lot, ain't it?"

 

Ignis glances over at him, eyes narrowing, "Gladio, set that down. I'm not sure whose that is and I need to figure out why he wants Noct's blood and, quite specifically, which label _is_ Noct's."

 

Gladio blinks but quickly sets the vial back down. He tilts his head down at it then back to the syringes. "Ok... and... the needles?"

 

"More samples. Some of them were rather close to the crystals and if the ratios are anything to go by... they've something to do with one another."

 

Not really an answer. He sighs and finally turns away from them in favour of the journals. He picks one up to finally try flipping through it. The scratch doesn't really make any sense to him. He's not even really sure it makes sense to Ignis, either. But some parts... some parts are actually in straight-up Lucian. The dates. Some locations. The really damning one, in particular, that started this mess. It draws another sigh when he finally sets the journal down.

 

"So... Disc of Cauthess is what we're looking for answers for?"

 

"And more, hopefully." Ignis takes the journal, immediately, and sets it in a different pile. "Alright... if I start at the earliest date, I should be able to make sense out of some of this... or perhaps from a more recent date?"

 

"Maybe from when Noct hit Hammerhead?" Gladio offers, hesitantly. "I mean. If he's interested in Noct, there's gotta be a reason. Whatever he wants with blood and crystals? _And_ the Disc? Recent's probably better, Igs."

 

Ignis actually pauses his sorting to consider the words. He looks through the piles for a short moment before he finally grabs one of the slightly newer-looking journal. "This is a valid point. Perhaps we'll even figure out how he accomplished taking their blood while they were _here_. He somehow infiltrated a hunter's compound. How on Eos does one accomplish this sort of thing? With all of us here, at that?"

 

"It was after a hunt. Our missions have been Hell, lately, Iggy. ... Iggy, come on, can't you start this later? Tomorrow, even? Please? It's been a long day and you still haven't actually told me what happened—"

 

"I quite believe I owe you no explanation whatsoever in light of what you accomplished while I was gone." Ignis finally looks up, glaring over the rim of his glasses for a short moment and snapping the journal shut to stand up and meet Gladio's eye. "A day, Gladio. I was not even gone a _day_. _How_ did Noctis wind up this level of intoxicated? How did this end in _both of you_ acquiring scratches—Ramuh's mercy, do you've any idea how badly that's going to scar?"

 

Gladio feels a twitch in his eye and he makes a gesture towards Noct's cabin, "Seriously? Noct is damn well old enough to make his own choices! Besides, the fight wasn't his fault anymore than it was mine!"

 

" _How_ did you even find yourself in a fight with Prompto's brother?"

 

"Fuckin' shit if I know! The pint-sized jackass literally showed up out of damn nowhere the same time Ravus did—so, congrats on _that_ by the way!" Gladio snaps, not bothering to consider just what the words could do to Ignis. "Guess they _are_ together and we still have absolutely no answers as to what the Hell happened in Galdin. Tummelt attacked Prompto, Noct attacked him—the Hell do you expect to happen? You expect me stop him?"

 

For a short moment, Ignis actually flinches away from him; but, just as quickly, his eyes narrow and he straightens himself. "I _expect_ both of you to excercise some sense of responsibility and self-control, for starters."

 

"Responsibility—you want to talk about responsi— _Iggy._ Iggy, will you _please_ look at the things around you right now?" Gladio makes a gesture at the table. "Igs... I want answers. I want answers just as much as you. I want to know why the fuck we're doing this—why we have to keep losing everyone we care about, just as much as anyone else. But you just stole a shit ton of stuff. Stuff we don't even know will help us." Gladio hears the desperation in his tone more than he really realises that he feels it. He finally walks away from the table, running both hands through his hair and letting out a slow breath, "Fuckin' Astrals, Igs... feel like I shouldn't even be sayin' this. I should _never_ be associating you with reckless but—what the actual Hell? Reckless is me. It's Noct. Not you—you're supposed to be the one that keeps their head on straight."

 

He finally turns, brows knit tight together. For a short moment, Ignis actually looks like he's considering the words. He glances over the research, finally seeming to take of stock of just how much he has.

 

"Iggy... please. You're really freakin' me out right now. I get it. I do. We want answers. We need to protect Noct—we need to protect everyone here, but especially Noct and Prompto right now. But _you_ aren't the reckless one. This is _exactly_ why me an' Ravus didn't work—"

 

The second the words leave his mouth he realises he's said the wrong thing. That it's exactly what he meant to say just not how he meant to explain. Before he has a chance to expound, Ignis goes remarkably tense and his attention snaps from the table to Gladio, eyes narrowing in a glare that he's only ever seen thrown at two other people—both people that had threatened Noctis. Being on the receiving end is absolutely terrifying.

 

"Truly. _This_ is where you want this conversation to go, Gladiolus?" Gladio flinches; the switch to full names is always a telling sign. And it's definitely a surefire sign he's fucked up. "Do you truly expect me to listen to anything you've to say when _this_ keeps coming back into play?"

 

"I didn't—fuck, Iggy, just let me—"

 

" _What_ ? Explain—explain _what_ ?" It's rare to hear Ignis raising his voice. It's not by much; just a bit louder than usual. He isn't actually _yelling_ but the fact his voice is even a fraction louder than usual— "What exactly are you hoping to accomplish by dredging this up, every time we argue—"

 

" _Ignis_ ." It's a low blow. But, it has the desired effect and… technically, Ignis used it first. He still feels absolutely horrible when Ignis actually recoils from his full name, from the way Gladio raises his voice. It takes more effort than he cares to swallow the guilt and he sighs, shaking his head hard a few times to try getting himself back on track, "Iggy... please, just... just listen to me for a minute. Just let me get this out, ok?" He's not given a verbal answer; but, Ignis is relaxing a little. Not much and probably not voluntarily but he's finally stopped glaring _at_ Gladio in favour of letting his attention fall off to the side. Gladio fills the silence quickly before he has a chance to storm off. "Listen, Ravus and Tummelt weren't seeking us out at the bar. Hell, I don't think they were expecting us there, because Ravus sure as fuck wasn't expecting Tummelt to start a scene. I don't know what they were doing there and I don't fucking care. But when _Ravus_ is warning us? When he's swallowin' his pride long enough to approach Nyx _and_ me to warn us? That's gotta mean somethin', don't it?"

 

The words seem to get through to Ignis for a short moment and he finally turns his gaze towards Gladio, brows knitting tightly in confusion. "What do you mean? What warning?"

 

" _That_ 's what I was trying to tell you, Igs. Ravus was tryin' to warn us about Besithia when Tummelt started the fight with Noct. Whatever this is, it's got Ravus scared enough to come to _us_ with a warning. Maybe not scared—but it's _gotta_ be bad, if he's approachin' me and Nyx, right?" Gladio makes a vague gesture towards Lestallum, uncertain how to explain that feeling any further. Still, he tries. He tries because this _can't_ be how their night ends. Not with them fighting. "Ravus may not give two shits about the rest of us, but we all know he'd throw himself at _anything_ to protect Luna. He's given her warnings that she passes on to us instead of just warning Cor and Wesk. So, why change that? Why come to us—specifically to _Nyx_ , even if he's addressin' me? With Noct there, knowing the last time he saw Noct it was that shit in Galdin? Just to tell us Besithia's dangerous? And he tells me this shit while you're off in that fucker's apartment? I know you can fight. I know you can protect yourself and Luna and Prompto, easy. But I don't know what this fucking asshole's capable of. I didn't know what could've happened and it went from a warnin' to a fight so fast I thought Jessie was gonna have all three of us banned. And the worst part was, I didn't even _care_ that we almost lost our best jobs in Lestallum—I couldn't stop thinkin' _somethin'_ had to have gone bad. Somethin' happened to you—or to Luna or Prompto—and I wasn't there to protect you. I wasn't there and I wouldn't know anything about it until _maybe_ Cid found out. If anyone found out at all. What was I supposed to do then?"

 

He... honestly, he didn't mean to just spill all of that out in the open. He didn't mean to just pour everything out on Ignis at once but, surprisingly enough, it finally gets him to stop and listen. To consider everything. Or maybe he's just turning over his argument. Whichever, Gladio just feels moderately nauseous, now, as the rush of anger-induced adrenaline floods out of his system with the words and leaves him leaning heavy on the table.

 

"Iggy… please… just… _talk to me._ You don't need to do this alone, just let me know how I can help."

 

For a long moment, it seems as though Ignis isn't going to respond. He just keeps his eyes on the table, a journal open in his hands though rather thoroughly forgotten. Gladio sighs again, "Iggy—"

 

"I know... I'm... I'm sorry, I just…." Ignis finally sets the journal back in its pile to rub at his eyes, exhausted, "It was... it was a long day."

 

"Then _talk to me_ ," Gladio pleads, finally crossing around the table so he can turn Ignis with a hand on either shoulder rubbing gently to try getting him to relax. There's a moment of tension at the unannounced contact; but, just as quickly, Ignis relaxes into the massage and leans forward so his forehead rests against Gladio's shoulder. "Please? I know it's not going to fix it _completely_ , but... just tell me what happened."

 

"... There truly isn't much to tell. It was just... an entirely unsettling situation all around." Even in saying so, his boyfriend makes no active attempts to move away. Instead, he presses closer and prompts Gladio to hug him. When the request is met, he finally sighs. "Mr. Sophiar did a marvelous job distracting Dr. Besithia as long as he did and I knew, going in, that there was always a possibility it wouldn't go flawlessly. That part doesn't upset me. That... the _office_ , in general, was upsetting. I'm almost entirely certain all of this is a trap."

 

Gladio blinks and looks down. Ignis won't meet his eye; so, instead of pushing his luck, he lets his head rest on top of Ignis' gently blowing at the styled fringe when it tickles his face. "How so? Bad trap or just... dangling a few too many carrots?"

 

"I am uncertain, at present. I hope that it will boil down to just... being too many leads and not enough concrete detail. That would be ideal. _That_ I could assess and work through. But... the state of the apartment was rather abysmal. It quite puts our own relocation to shame."

 

Wait, what? Gladio frowns and finally pulls back enough that he can look down. "Wait, so…? How did you—wait. Is that fucker moving?"

 

Ignis nods, absently, still not meeting his eye. He's stopped looking at the research; but, now his eyes are rather intently focused on the floor. "According to Prompto, his father is returning to Niflheim. I find this to be very good news, I just. The apartment was rather thoroughly packed. Terrifyingly so, for how bare the place was."

 

"...So, a quick pack shouldn't be too out of the norm—"

 

"No, I meant... For how little there was as far as living conditions go? There was a terrifying amount of packing. Research. I'm nearly positive all the boxes we saw were research. Things we can't even begin to scratch the surface of. Perhaps they're just records—like monitoring a growth experiment over the course of weeks and months. I would consider that a logical reason to have multitudes of notebooks stashed away. But _what_ was he recording? What could warrant the number of boxes in that apartment? It was... severely unsettling." He finally shifts, rubbing at his arm a few times as though to portray just _how_ upsetting the scene was. Gladio frowns, however, turning the words over before he finally asks.

 

"What does that have to do with the office? How many boxes did you have to—"

 

"None. That's just it. _That_ is why the office was so unsettling." Ignis makes a gesture and finally pulls away so he can pace. His arms cross over his stomach as he does; he doesn't go very far, just back and forth about five to ten steps at a time, walking himself in circles as he tries to explain. "The most important research should, hypothetically, be kept in the primary research space, correct? So, logically, the office that we infiltrated. By my own standard, and I would assume any logical methodology, _that_ is the research one would want to ensure wasn't left behind. It would need to be assessed repeatedly to ensure everything had been gathered, then sealed and marked accordingly."

 

"Right." Gladio nods a bit. Some of this is a little over his head, but he's seen Ignis and Weskham pack the few notes they have on Hour Twenty-Five and what they've managed to learn about various daemons. Everything was meticulously labeled and kept together so nothing was overlooked or lost or misplaced.

 

"The office was the _last_ room to be packed. Part of me understands—if he's that devoted to his research and is still working on it daily, I would understand. In light of the fact that Prompto and Noct were both... drawn from, and very recently at that... the logical conclusion is that he is indeed continuing to work diligently. But _nothing_ was labeled. None of the boxes, none of these notebooks, none of the diagrams." Ignis makes a dismissive, waving gesture, like he's searching for a comparison. "Photographic memory can only take one so far. _All_ of these notebooks are astoundingly similar, no? So, how does he determine which is which? There are dates on the covers; but, as you'll notice," he picks up two from the first pile, turning the covers towards Gladio. The initial dates match, despite the ending dates differing by almost a month. "No other indicators, just that one was used a month longer than the other. Different notebooks for different subjects? One relevant to Loqi while the other relevant to Prompto? Or something else all together? There _is_ no methodology that I can see."

 

"Iggy. Iggy, slow down." Gladio takes his shoulders again, shushing him gently and rubbing with his thumbs to try distracting him. "Slow down... it's ok. It's ok, if you don't get it right away. This guy's clearly been doing this research shit way longer than probably even Wesk. _And_ he's some batshit Niff scientist probably? You can't expect them to play by the same rules we do. Science may be universal but methods aren't. Wesk taught all of us that damn early on. So maybe it's just something specific to Niflheim. You'll figure it out, but stressing out like this, when you haven't even had a chance to look at them in detail yet? You're just working yourself up."

 

Ignis considers the words before he finally looks up, finally meets Gladio's eye and—for the first time in a _damn_ long time, Ignis is the one that looks miserable. Absolutely and utterly miserable and _hopeless_ almost.

 

"Gladio, I'm not even sure where to start. I know this was my idea and I intend to see it through but I just—where do I even... do I attempt to figure out the chronology, first? Make sense of what's field research and what's blood work? Do I focus on Noct or the daemons? Ideally, I would like to do both; but, I know that is nearly impossible. I've little doubt that the numerous notebooks are _definitely_ for different topics. He would not contaminate a journal of blood research with daemon—"

 

Just like that, Ignis trails off. Not even off into a murmur, he just stops talking altogether, blinking a few times as though he's just considered something. The way he does when he misses a detail, no matter how tiny, and suddenly spots it. Gladio frowns and tilts his head a little, trying to get Ignis' attention back on him.

 

"Iggy? What's wrong—"

 

"Blood and daemons." He mulls on the words, not bothering to really answer Gladio's concern. He turns the words over a few more times, muttering them under his breath and clearly trying to follow through with something. "... We're injured often enough in the field."

 

"... Yeah, so? It's a fight. Injuries are... kind of inevitable."

 

"Well, yes. But, I meant. Grievously so. Like, this," his hand presses gently against Gladio's chest, against the long scar down his front, while his attention drifts to the scar down his eye. "Never during Hour Twenty-Five, but in a fight with daemons."

 

Gladio reflexively reaches up to touch the scar through his eye. A mishap with a pack of imps during one of his early years fighting. It had been a bitch to heal over; but it was a surface wound and he can still fine. It hurts sometimes; but, nothing he'd consider _serious_ . And, yeah, the longer scar on his chest—catching a reaper's scythe… or had it been a necromancer? Point being, they were both old scars and the field had been _littered_ with daemons when they'd happened. He hadn't even noticed, just fought all the harder to ensure nothing worse happened. "Yeah, there was a lot going on. So?"

 

"I just... I keep thinking I saw... there was... I need to check something—"

 

Gladio catches him before he can leave the dining area and forces him to turn back around by tugging on his arm. Ignis gives him a cross look, but doesn't attempt to tug free. His voice is remarkably level when he makes a short demand. "I _need_ to check this before it leaves me—"

 

"Jot it down. You're not starting this tonight." Gladio's tone deadpans, despite being firm and he meets the annoyed look evenly. "Iggy, you need to rest. I don't give two fucks how early you start in the morning, but you're _going_ to sleep first. A lot happened and I know there's more you're not telling me. That's fine. Take your time, I can wait. But, I know you well enough to know you're still razzed right now. You need to sleep and let yourself recharge before you try _anything_ related to this. And eat something. You probably didn't eat your entire dinner."

 

"What on Eos does that have to do with anything—"

 

" _Iggy_ ." A firmer tone causes him to flinch. Gladio lets out a slow breath before muttering an apology. "Look... just... wait until tomorrow. Please. I'm begging you, Igs. Tomorrow, I won't say a thing. I promise. Just... please. Get something to eat and then come to bed. I just spent all day coming up with hundreds of worst case scenarios and that was _before_ Ravus decided he needed to be the messenger of misfortune and his… whatever the fuck Tummelt is, decided to start shit with Noct. We can worry about all of that in the morning just... _please_?"

 

For a short minute, it almost looks like Ignis is going to argue. Like he's going to wrench himself free and completely disregard the concern. It's not as though Gladio wouldn't be able to _stop him_ in this situation, but... he'd like to avoid it, if at all possible. But, as the silence passes, Ignis finally sighs and gives a slow nod, "I... suppose you may be correct. ... Honestly, sleep sounds absolutely fantastic right now."

 

Gladio lets out another breath, relieved this time, and gives an agreeing nod. "Yeah. It really does. ... I meant what I said earlier, by the way." Ignis raises a brow at him and Gladio finally manages a small quirk of a smile. "Don't _ever_ do this again? Next time... I don't care what the hell it is, I'm going with you. Got it?"

 

Ignis smiles as well, after a moment, and nods his agreement. "I assure you, I've no desire to attempt anything of this sort again in the immediate or foreseeable future. But, next time... yes. Absolutely. We go together."

 

♥

 

All things considered, Gladio did _not_ want to be in Lestallum. Or anywhere that was away from the compound, right now. He feels horrible, leaving Iris to watch Ignis and Noctis alone. One or the other she could probably handle with ease. Both of them, though? He was going to owe her big time. Not just because of the slightly terse night they'd had, but... Ignis has been acting weird since they got back from Hammerhead. Yeah, he felt bad about what happened with Prompto and his dad; _yeah_ , he understood that Ignis thought it was his fault... but... no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince him of that. The worst part was that he understood. He absolutely understood how devastating this was and the sense of failure. He just couldn't get Ignis to realise that he did understand that he wanted to help. He wasn't sure _how_ to help, but he wanted to. Needed to, even, if it meant his boyfriend would take a break.

 

But, as it was, most of the compound had been sent out on a trip into Lestallum. Aranea and Cindy were with Prompto; he thinks Cor may have stayed with them, as well. Crowe and Weskham had gone off to Six only knew where. Maybe they'd all stayed together. He's not sure. What he does know, however, is that he and Nyx got stuck with the _worst_ job and Luna had been sent along for the ride. She was still upset about Hammerhead, in her own ways, but... hers was more aimed at Gladio and Ignis than anything else. Specifically at Gladio for not being able to keep Ignis from the research he'd been doing since they got back.

 

For now, the three of them were supposed to go check in with Jessie—specifically, Gladio and Nyx owed the woman an apology and... some sort of explanation. Which would be a lot easier, all around, if they weren't both nervous about it.

 

"It shouldn't be too difficult." Luna points out, trying to ease the tension as they turn down another street. The bar is coming into view and she offers a gentle smile, trying to encourage both of them. "Jessie's understanding. Everything will be fine."

 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe." Nyx leans over, kissing her forehead, quickly, before he rights himself and sighs. "I'd be inclined to agree but... Noct and Tummelt were seriously trying to murder each other."

 

"I noticed." She throws a pointed look towards Gladio; it fades in favour of concern, her head tilting to one side with the look. "Are you certain you're alright? That still looks rather painful...."

 

"Honestly I don't even feel it." Gladio shrugs a bit, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as they approach the bar. Even so, he stops just outside the door, squinting in through the glass when he spots a… very familiar figure near the bar. One they _probably_ really don't need to deal with right now. "... Nyx, you might wanna stay out here."

 

"Why—?"

 

Before he can finish asking, Luna catches on and, with a short, delighted gasp, immediately darts out of Nyx's hold and into the bar, throwing her arms around her brother, "Ravus!"

 

The hug is nearly enough to throw him off balance—just enough to make him stumble, at the very least—and the surprise that takes over his features almost feels worth the awkward tension they all know is coming. It's actually enough to make Gladio smile a bit when they follow Luna's lead. Nyx hangs back a bit further, hesitantly shadowing just behind Gladio's shoulder to keep attention off himself as much as possible. Ravus had been... surprisingly civil with Nyx, all things considered, before; but, now that Luna was in the picture... it was kind of up in the air whether or not that would remain the case.

 

Ravus recovers quickly from the shock and turns to return the hug. Relief crosses his features when he does and it's just enough they can hear him sigh. "Lunafreya—...ah. Gladiolus. Ulric." The relief leaves his tone almost immediately. His usually expression falls into place then—carefully neutral and attention focused mostly on Gladio to keep from glaring at Nyx. "I suppose I should have expected to run into the two of you again."

 

Gladio tilts his head in lieu of a greeting. "Wasn't looking for you, actually, Ravus. Just came to apologise to Jessie again." His attention shifts to the woman, a sincerely apologetic expression crossing his face. "Seriously, though, Jessie. We are really sorry about what happened. One of us should've kept an eye on him."

 

Cross as she looks, Jessie waves them off. "Ravus already explained it to me. No one was looking for a fight, except Loqi and… much as I loathe to admit it… I'm not _terribly_ surprised. It isn't the first time Loqi's gotten in a fight here, probably won't be the last. First time _in_ the bar, sure; but, I'm used to that boy getting into all sorts of trouble just outside. I just wasn't expecting it to be with your boy, though." She crosses her arms, sighing a bit. "Guess I was kinda hoping since... y'know, Ravus knows all of you, maybe Loqi did, too, and maybe he'd have been a bit inclined not to start a fight."

 

"My apologies, again, Jessie." Ravus sounds equally sincere with the words, even when he sighs and rubs his face with one hand. "I'll try to talk to get him to talk about it, again. He's been... irate, lately. I had hoped he wouldn't start a fight; but, I was very obviously wrong. I will speak to him, as soon as I am able."

 

"He can't possibly be nursin' a hangover?"

 

"A hangover, I could handle." Ravus' laugh is dry and he shakes his head. "Don't worry about him. I'm certain I do that enough for all interested parties." He passes a quick glance back over the small gathering before he turns back to Jessie, "If you do not mind... I require a private word with these three. We'll be stepping outside for a moment."

 

"Of course. It was good seeing all of you. You, especially, Luna." Jessie raises a brow at them. "I'm seeing a disturbing lack of Ignis, however."

 

"It's… a long story, tell you when we got a chance. Kinda on a schedule today." Gladio waves to the woman, as he quickly follows after the group before he gets left out. He wouldn't mind being left out of this conversation… but, he also doesn't want to leave Ravus alone with Nyx if he can help it.

 

When he gets outside, it's just in time to see the narrowed look Ravus throws Nyx the second Luna goes back to him. Gladio hurries to stand between the two and sighs, his arms crossing as he looks Ravus over and then around the street.

 

"Hopefully, you aren't expecting company this time."

 

"You needn't worry about Loqi. He locked himself up the second he could and hasn't come out since." Ravus meets the look, evenly, with a carefully neutral expression. If he _is_ worried, he doesn't let it show. Surprisingly enough, the look holds, even when he turns back on Nyx. "... I heard what happened. I had intended to extend my sympathies much earlier, but... things came up on my end, as well. Regardless, I am sorry for your loss. Both of you." He glances at Gladio again.

 

It's surprising, honestly. Nyx actually startles and immediately looks away, like he's physically fighting down the memory of his old team while coping with the fact Ravus is being _nice_ to him. Gladio bites hard on the inside of his cheek and lets out a slow breath. Ravus hadn't exactly been on the best terms with Regis or Clarus... but, the gesture is... mostly appreciated.

 

"Yeah... thanks. I think. Didn't really expect it from _you_ , but... thanks."

 

"I may have a very personal disdain for most of you," His attention drifts to Nyx for a moment in a pointed manner. The glare softens when he sees the discomfort and he turns back to Gladio. "But, I've no desire to see any of you harmed or dead. There are few enough hunters in the world, as is. Fewer, as well, that know what we do. Even were that not the case, I've no fondness for needless death."

 

Up to this point, Luna's been remarkably quiet. Her hand is resting on Nyx's shoulder and a gentle smile is on her face, trying to encourage him to let the thoughts go. But, as the words leave Ravus' mouth, her smile falls and she finally turns a thin frown on her brother. "I do hope you've an explanation for this, Ravus. For a _number_ of things. Most notably what happened a few weeks ago, if you don't mind."

 

For a long moment, it seems as though Ravus isn't going to answer; but, as the seconds tick by, he lets out a slow breath and spares Luna a much softer glance than he offers anyone else. "If I could explain, I would. Some things are better left unknown, at the moment. What all of you _do_ need to know right now is that Prompto's father is far more dangerous than you're giving him credit for—"

 

"Gathered that. Noct and Prom both woke up with bruises on their arms and Igs... might have some information on that." Gladio manages to catch himself before he lets slip that Ignis stole the journals. If Ravus _is_ working with Verstael, that's the last piece of information he needs... when he startles, however, Gladio raises a brow at him. "What?"

 

"Argentum and Caelum _both_ had bruises? About here?" He points to the spot on himself, just inside the crook of his arm. He lets out an aggravated sigh when Luna gives a confused, affirming nod. "I'll need to speak to Loqi—"

 

"The _Hell_ does Tummelt have to do with this?"

 

"None of your concern. He's not responsible for the bruises, I can assure you that much." Ravus doesn't look amused with the interruption and possibly less so when Gladio gives a disbelieving snort. "Before you ask, I can verify his whereabouts for the past three weeks, down to seconds. As far as his father's concerned, I'm keeping him out of trouble and that—quite unfortunately for me—means keeping an eye on him every waking minute of the day and then some. Not that any of you care, I'm certain. But I can safely assure you that Loqi wasn't responsible for whatever happened. ... You mentioned Scientia had information. What information and how?"

 

Gladio and Nyx exchange wary looks. Luna, glares at both before she turns back to Ravus. "You have to answer me, first, Ravus... what were you trying to warn us about? I'll tell you what Ignis knows as soon as you tell _me_ what _you_ know."

 

"... Fair enough, though unnecessary." Ravus crosses his arms once more, a slow breath escaping and discomfort crossing his face. "Truthfully, I do not know the extent of their father's capabilities. But I know he has many contacts, many connections, and—quite apparently— _many_ methods to obtain what he desires. In this case, blood samples. I would assume this is the information Scientia came across. You should also know that any further intelligence he acquires may be planted. Besithia is well aware of the fact you've trifled with his belongings and he is either upset or he meant for them to be found. Be wary. Warn Scientia, as well. I doubt he'll listen to a word of warning from me, but... _try_ to make him listen." He spares Gladio a glance with the words, one brow quirking up in an interested gesture, "I seem to recall you've a talent of sorts for accomplishing the impossible with him. Regardless, I do not doubt the information in the journals is genuine. But I would also not be surprised if there were misinformation planted to distract him, either."

 

Luna blinks and tilts her head in a confused gesture. "Why do you know about the journals?"

 

"Loqi's staying with me. And Dr. Besithia found reason to gripe at him. I only found out _after_ the incident in the bar, unfortunately, otherwise I would have warned you sooner." He sighs, running a hand back through his hair. "I will not excuse what he did the other night; but, he provoked Caelum _because_ of what he learned. ...I assume you've all heard by now, that their father is returning to Niflheim."

 

"Prompto told us." Nyx confirms, looking even more confused than he had at the beginning of the conversation. He's at least recovered enough to finally, actively, take part in what's happening. "That's good though, isn't it?"

 

"For his sons and their health? Absolutely." There's a short pause before Ravus sighs and shakes his head. "Except one of them doesn't quite believe that just yet."

 

"Wait. So. Besithia already left?" Gladio blinks. From everything he's heard, he'd have at least expected the man to wait until the older son was home. "But Tummelt's still with you?"

 

"I don't believe he's left quite yet; but, he did leave Loqi here, yes. And he is, quite understandably, very upset and very confused. If I'd known any of this beforehand, I would have confined him indoors instead of letting him go out drinking." Ravus shrugs one shoulder. "I suppose I owe Caelum some thanks for encouraging the fight. It made it much easier to get him home at a reasonable hour _and_ get answers out of him much quicker than normal. I hope one of you will extend my apologies to him, all the same. As I said: I did not intend for the fight to happen. A fortunate mishap, for me, perhaps... not so much either of you." He eyes the cut across Gladio's forehead before finally meeting his eye. "I assume that only looks terrible. Caelum escaped with little more than a black eye, I hope?"

 

"His cheek sustained a bit of a cut, as well." Luna puts in, crossing her arms and clearly waiting for more of an apology. "Not as bad as Gladio's forhead, but close enough."

 

Before Gladio can protest that his forehead _really_ isn't that bad, Ravus sighs again.

 

"I will personally apologise to Caelum the first chance I get, in that case. For the damage the ring caused."

 

"And for Galdin?"

 

One day, Gladio's going to figure out how Luna manages to play Ravus the way she does. Her arms are crossed and she's waiting with a rather expectant look; one that, for once, her brother doesn't meet. Before he can answer, everyone's attention is suddenly on Gladio when his phone starts chirping high pitched Mooglish at him. Nyx raises a brow at him and Luna's expression turns into a frown. Even Ravus looks concerned for a moment.

 

"It's rather rare for your sister to text instead of just calling you." Ravus really shouldn't be able to make statements like that after he's been missing for five years. "You'll be taking that I assume. Lunafreya, would you walk with me, a moment? I've already been out much longer than I intended and in light of recent information... I need to get back to my apartment. Quickly."

 

Nyx shifts a little, watching Luna follow her brother, the two falling into a hushed argument; he turns his attention to Gladio instead, worrying his lip between his teeth for a moment. "So... I'm not the only one freaked out by what just happened, right?"

 

"Definitely not." Gladio confirms, finally pulling his phone from his pocket.

 

 **From Iris:** _Tell me you're almost done, things are getting really bad here, I don't know how much longer we can handle this._

 

He sighs and quickly texts her back.

 

 **To Iris** _: Sorry. Just distract him a bit longer. Me, Nyx, and Luna'll be back soon, ok? Just tell him Prom's fine and he should chill._

 

He doesn't _know_ that; but, he assumes Prompto's alright, if Ravus is positive that Loqi's back... wherever they're staying—had he said _apartment_? When the Hell did Ravus start settling down in places? Or was it meant to be a safe house or something else entirely?

 

Another string of Mooglish distracts his thoughts and, when he glances at the message, he feels a sense of dread building up.

 

 **From Iris:** _What? No, not Noct, Iggy! Gladdy, call him, he's getting really manic and me and Noct can't get him to calm down_

 

Gladio stares at his phone for a long minute and lets out a slow breath through his nose. He vaguely feels Nyx trying to crane to look over his shoulder.

 

"Noct doing stupid shit?"

 

"Worse. Iggy." He sighs, waving Nyx off to shush him. As the phone rings, he gives him a look, "Go get Luna. We're going back early. Or... guess we better find Wesk first. Maybe _he_ can talk sense into him—"

 

" _Hello_?"

 

Gladio's attention immediately goes to Ignis as soon as he answers and he starts walking back towards the Lestallum parking area, "Hey, babe. Just calling to check in and see if you needed anything."

 

" _That's... very thoughtful of you, but, no. We've enough stock from our last trip, thank you._ " Despite the words there's an undertone of suspicion. A moment later, he voices it with a soft sigh. " _Iris got you involved, didn't she?_ "

 

"She's worried about you, Iggy. And so am I and I don't even know what's going on and I'm worried, yet. So... why is our sister getting me involved?" He means for the words to be teasing. He really does; but, he can't bite the worry out of his tone. Not completely, not even when he tries to laugh it off.

 

" _I... we need everyone home as soon as possible, there's been a bit of a breakthrough. A horrifying one, if we're correct._ "

 

Any attempt at humour dies on his lips and he frowns, turning down one of the many alleyways in hopes of getting away from the bustling noise on the main Lestallum streets. "Found what? What's going on?"

 

" _We may have discovered Dr. Besithia's interest in the Disc._ "

 

Gladio feels something inside of him plummet and begin twisting into knots. Nausea threatens to overtake him and it takes a considerable effort not to sigh or sound annoyed. Worry wins out, thankfully. "Ok... I need you to explain this to me as slowly as you can, Iggy. I'm sure whatever it is, it's really bad; but, I need you to—"

 

" _A behemoth._ "

 

Ok. He wasn't expecting _that_ . Gladio actually does a double take, pulling his phone away from his ear for a short moment to look at it, confused and uncertain he heard correctly, before bringing it back to his ear. "A... behemoth. ...What _about_ a behemoth?"

 

" _We've reason to believe that... Dr. Besithia intends to infuse one._ "

 

"...Infuse...?"

 

" _He intends to have it undergo daemonification._ "

 

Gladio swears, loud enough that it echos off the alley walls and he hurries back towards the bar, back into the main parts of Lestallum, hoping to find anyone in the group that can gather the rest of them so he can stay on the phone with Ignis. "You're _positive_?"

 

" _Quite. There are few other things this blasted encryption can be translated to. No matter how many ways I look at it and Iris was looking as well. She still is. She was the one that found the pattern._ "

 

Gladio wants to be angry. He _really_ wants to be angry; but, he can't bring himself to be mad at _Iris_ for doing what he asked her to. Keep an eye on Ignis and Noctis and try to get the stupid journal away from him. If she _was_ looking at it and managed to decipher anything, it was because she accomplished in getting it away from Ignis. It wasn't her fault. He just keeps telling himself that. He lets out a relieved breath when he finds Nyx—with Luna, very notably without Ravus—and grabs his arm.

 

"Iggy, give me just a second." He quickly puts the phone against his shoulder, looking between the two, "Need you two to get everyone back to the cars. Now. We need to get back to the compound, _fast_. Where's the other one?" He doesn't want to say names if he can help it. If Ignis overhears Ravus' name... he really doesn't want to risk a fight right now.

 

Luna blinks at him, but seems to catch on and points over her shoulder to indicate they've already gone separate ways. Gladio bites out a quite swear; instead of focusing on that he turns his attention back to Nyx for a short minute, "Call Cor. Tell him to get everyone together, drop any mission they may have picked up, we got somethin' a lot bigger to focus on."

 

Nyx looks like he has a hundred questions; but he keeps them to himself and quickly does as requested. As he's calling Cor, Luna takes her own phone out. He's not sure who she's calling; but, if he had to guess, probably Weskham or Crowe. Maybe Cindy, if the groups split up, Gladio really hadn't been paying attention when everyone split off. He turns his own attention back to his phone.

 

"Iggy, listen to me. All of us will be home in as soon as possible. How fast can you get a briefing together?"

 

" _Already working on it and ironing out the finer details. I need only share the findings with Cor and Weskham and we can depart immediately after._ "

 

Gladio actually startles at that. Depart _immediately_ ? No. No, he may be desperate but he's not letting things go down _that_ particular rabbit hole.

 

"Iggy, we can't leave immediately, what the Hell. We need to let everyone prepare first and _you're_ the one always telling us not to fight on an empty stomach!"

 

Luna throws him a startled look and Gladio bites his lip, quickly turning away from his friends and lowering his voice. "Iggy, look just... just promise me you'll wait until we get back to do anything."

 

" _Well, I can't rightly go anywhere, seeing as how you've appropriated my vehicle._ " Annoyance creeps into his voice, dripping in sarcasm. " _If you'll excuse me, then. I need to draw up the final details of our intended mission._ "

 

"Iggy, wait, don't—"

 

He's met with silence and an ended call. Slowly, Gladio pulls his phone away and stares blankly at his screen. He can't remember the last time Ignis hung up on him in the middle of a call. But, the 'call ended' screen just flashes at him a moment longer before going to his home screen; a rare picture of Ignis smiling greets him in that moment—an exasperated, half asleep smile that Gladio had managed to snap one morning and kept as his home screen. Soon enough, that's gone, too, as the phone powers down into its idle mode and a black screen finally snaps him out of his own thoughts. He slowly turns back to Nyx and Luna, trying not to let it show, just how unsettled he is. "We gotta go. Now."

 

"Cor said to just meet them back at the cars." Nyx offers, already walking at a pretty brisk pace. Luna keeps step with him, despite some difficulty and a short skip every few steps. Determination crosses her face, clearly intent on getting back to the compound to verify just what she overheard. She casts a short glare towards Gladio as they're exiting the town and heading down the ramp to the parking spaces.

 

"I thought you said you had this under control?"

 

Gladio has no ready argument. He doesn't meet Luna's glare or her accusations. He runs straight for Weskham when they spot the rest of the group already crowding the three cars, and quickly pulls him aside, "Wesk, I—"

 

"Calm down, lad. Nyx already explained there's been a breakthrough. Ignis can explain when we get back—"

 

"No, Wesk. Please. You have to talk to him. You _have_ to talk to him when we get back, he's not thinking straight." Gladio feels panic welling up in his chest. He only barely even remembers Ravus at this point. "I already gave him Ravus' warning—he's not going to listen to it from me a second time, you _need_ to talk to him when we get home. After he explains. Wesk, he's convinced we're leaving _immediately_ , I get he's scared but—"

 

Weskham cuts him off by clamping a hand down, hard, on his right shoulder and shaking him a little. "Gladiolus. Slow down. What are you talking about?"

 

"He—when we were on the phone, I just. I asked if he had a plan. He said he was working on it and would have it ready when we got there. That we could, word for word 'depart immediately', Wesk, you have to talk to him. He's not listening to me, _please_ —"

 

"Cor." Weskham doesn't even regard him this time. The command in his voice catches everyone's attention and he nods towards the cars, "We need to head home, immediately. Lunafreya, would you kindly join Gladio and I? Nyx, you and Crowe take the Regalia and all of our purchases, please."

 

Luna looks confused but nods and quickly heads towards Weskham's car, with only a moderately concerned glance back towards Nyx as she leaves his and Crowe's sides. Gladio follows close at her heel, immediately sliding in the backseat. His leg immediately begins bouncing as he watches everyone else dispersing. Weskham pulls Cor aside after everyone else has slid into a car and Gladio lets out a frustrated, angry sigh.

 

"What is this about, Gladio?" Luna glares over her shoulder, expression drowning terribly in concern just as much as anger. "What were you talking about earlier?"

 

"It's—I know it's bad, but he's not thinking straight, we _need_ to be home. I know he can't go anywhere without one of the cars, but...." Gladio shakes his head, hard, a few times and lets out another breath, trying to get himself under control. Calm. He needs to at _least_ be calm when they get there. No fighting. He can't handle a fight with Ignis, not right now. Not when things are this hectic, not when he's this far in his own head, not when they're getting ready to go out on a hunt this dangerous.

 

He's quiet the entire drive. If Weskham tries talking at him, he doesn't hear it. He just stares down at the floorboard, his leg still bouncing restlessly. He tries, desperately to get his mind off the conversation, to try focusing on the behemoth. If Ignis is right... which... he has to be. He wouldn't get this worked up if there were a chance he were wrong, right? Iris helped, and she's got a clear head right now. It has to be right. He has to believe Ignis is just scared and acting brashly because of it.

 

Part of him wishes Ravus hadn't run off so quickly. A behemoth isn't exactly something he wants to fight. A daemonic one? Even less so. He may be pissed as Hell at Ravus for a number of things; but, that didn't change the fact he was useful and—given what Noctis told them about Galdin—having a third Aeon on hand would be beneficial.

 

"Gladiolus?"

 

Gladio finally startles out of his thoughts and looks up. Luna has a hand on his knee from where she was clearly trying to get his attention. She looks as annoyed as she does worried and Weskham regards him in the rearview mirror.

 

"I need you to explain what Ignis told you. As best you can. He's made a breakthrough in regards to Cauthess. Why do you believe he would be panicked enough to suggest leaving immediately?"

 

He wants to let Ignis explain it; he clearly has more details and Gladio _really_ isn't sure what those details are… but, if Weskham wants to have any chance of calming him down….

 

"He… Iris… he let Iris look at the journal—or, y'know, Iris probably just took it from him, who knows. She managed to figure out part of the encryption. I don't know how or what they're doing, but… what they translated has to do with a behemoth. Some… something about… daemonifying it?"

 

Luna startles and the colour drains from her face. Weskham doesn't react too much; but, Gladio can see his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

 

"And he's positive of this?"

 

"... I believe him, Wesk."

 

"Gladiolus. That was not the question. Is he positive or are you merely desperate to believe he is not as infatuated with this research as he clearly is?" Weskham gives him an extremely pointed look in the mirror. "Is this just from his obsessive studying or is this truly a plausible conclusion?"

 

"Iris decoded it and she has a clear head." Gladio shakes his head. "I believe him. And even if I didn't, _he_ thinks he's positive. But, I do." It feels strange to be defending Ignis to Weskham… but, Gladio understands. He really does. If this is something from being too far gone, Weskham needs to intervene now, before it gets any worse, but… Gladio really does believe he's right.

 

He _has_ to be right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what's next. 
> 
> WHO'S EXCITED? \o/ meeeeeeeeeeee ♥


	8. Gaea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know what the definition of a hero is? Someone who gets other people killed. You can look it up later." - Zoë Washburne, Serenity.
> 
> (aka, the Aeon Chapter I've been excited about for _months_. Coincides with [Chapter 34](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/26541984) and [Chapter 35](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021934/chapters/26580540)!)

Along with the short argument when they got home and the painfully tense dinner… Gladio's nerves are already shooting through the roof. Even the mild argument in the car he forces himself to cut off before they _do_ start a full blown argument in front of Prompto and Noctis. Noctis… well. No, neither of them would be able to handle it. As much as he wants to think Noctis _could_ —having been their friend for basically forever—he also can't think of a time anyone's seen them fight, save probably Weskham. And even then, the most he'd been exposed to was their small trifles the first few weeks when they moved to Altissia.

Even that is nothing compared to this.

The fact Ignis still hasn't put the book down for the entirety of the car ride should be a lot more worrisome than it is annoying. But, as the silence fills the car—nervous, awkward tension up front—Gladio can only look out the window and try to get his bearings.

His shield and sword are secure in the trunk, along with Ignis' daggers, Noctis' sword, and a few extra bags from Weskham's request. Extra curatives and a _lot_ of extra bandages. They don't know what they're expecting. A behemoth but... what even does a daemonified behemoth act like? Was it just a more aggressive version of its normal counter? Bigger? Stronger? Who knew, honestly.

Before his thoughts can spiral too far he feels a gentle tap against his leg and glances over, finally, blinking in surprise. Ignis still hasn't looked up; but, from what Gladio can make out of his expression, he looks hesitant. Uncertain, even as his eyes scan the page in his lap; and, between them, an upturned hand, quietly asking for contact. Gladio lets out a slow breath and takes the hand, squeezing gently and marveling at how much of a _relief_ it is to see the tiny smile on Ignis' face.

They're ok. They have to be. With that in mind, he lets his attention drift back out the window and watch the scenery.

Cauthess is a place they've seen, plenty, in passing. Having clearance didn't really _mean_ much... just that _if_ something happened, they would be contacted immediately. It's only now, as they're standing at the large gate into the area, that Gladio really appreciates those words... and that they've never been called on before now. He can't imagine what would have happened if they'd been called during their time as separate teams. Maybe if it was a _few_ years earlier—maybe when they'd had not only Regis and Clarus, but Pelna and Luche and Libertus, too... maybe even back when Ravus was a factor. Would that have even made a difference? What all was even _in_ Cauthess? Daemons, sure. Gladio remembers hearing his dad talking about it being a breeding ground for the big ones—for things that you were lucky to run into once in a blue moon—and innumerable counts of the smaller ones.

But, on top of that, it was an enclosure for some of the most dangerous non-daemon creatures in existence as well. Creatures that could hold against daemons and survive there made them… rightly, things to be wary of. The behemoth was only one of many and who even knew if Aeons would have any effect against a creature the way they did against a daemon. He frowns a little at that, carefully shouldering his shield in favour of his sword for the moment and jams the tip in the ground as he waits, leaning on the pummel and staring up at the gate.

"It's a bit unnerving." Ignis mumbles next to him, just loud enough to catch his attention. Gladio throws him a look and makes a short hum to ask for clarification. "We've all known, for many years, that we were able to come here... we've driven by enough times. I've never been this close to the gate, though. It's... unsettling, isn't it?"

"Was just thinkin' the same." Gladio chuckles a little, trying to ease the tension running high through his body with the building adrenaline. He turns his eyes back up to the gate. "Makes y'wonder how they expect Hunters to get in there, don't it? We could probably use Bahamut. Maybe. Not sure if that works or not or even how. Noct can ride it, right? Can it carry others?"

"An experiment for later." Ignis looks amused by the thought, if not still frazzled by the situation as a whole. "But, overall.. we've quite a bit to get done, don't we. All the times we've been by here and I never once considered what it would be like to go in. We spent our whole lives being told it was far too dangerous. Even for...."

He trails off and, after a moment, sighs and shakes his head, "No matter. They're calling for us. Shall we?"

"Right behind ya." Gladio finally pulls his sword from the ground, easily shouldering it and following close at Ignis' heel. The entire time his attention stays on the high wall.

In any other situation, he might be amused by the fact Noctis _volunteers_ to try using Bahamut. It is, at least, a little amusing and he quickly exchanges a short look with Ignis; they both have to look away before their smiles break and he coughs to cover a laugh.

But, with that realisation, he also comes to another. Alpha Team. Nyx and Prompto. Gladio and Ignis. Noctis. Prompto and Noctis, very specifically. Gladio's long come to terms with the use of the Aeons. He's not going to deny that and he's not going to deny that Prompto is growing, drastically, as a person and a fighter the longer he hangs out with the rest of them. But that's still Prompto. In the line of danger. With Noctis _right there_.

It's not going to be running through empty space to save Prompto this time; it's going to be trying to cut through hordes of biting and scratching and punching and, if they're _really_ unlucky, magic. It's going to trying to stop Noctis from diving in front of bombs and Six only knew what else. At the absolute best, _just_ a behemoth. But what else? What else could _possibly_ be in there for him to try throwing himself in front of.

Gladio shifts a bit as Cor's handing out final assignments. How much is he actually going to be able to do... to make sure Noctis _doesn't_ do something obscenely stupid like throw himself headfirst into a hoard of Six only knew what?

His only consolation, as he helps Ignis onto Bahamut's back, is that Noctis has to go last and _hopefully_ they can make a bit of leeway before he lands with them.

The second they touch down on the other side of the gate, they're almost immediately assaulted by daemons. Even with Carbuncle blasting at them as fast as he possibly can, there's all sorts of commotion going on. It's more than a little jarring, to be honest. Gladio jumps down from Bahamut's back before it touches the ground (kind of takes note of the way Ignis follows suit) and rams his shield into a flan before it can try to engulf Nyx. To his left he sees a familiar flash of silver from a thrown dagger just before Ignis materialises next to Prompto to retrieve his weapon from a poof of daemon smoke.

As the dragon takes back into the sky, Gladio tries to split his attention between the throngs around them and listening for any sign of a behemoth's location. The low, rumbling growl is still echoing around them. It's nearby… but where? Unsettling doesn't even cover it and, as he watches the way Ignis hesitates near Prompto, he's filled with his own dread. More than the situation as a whole, he realises just how absolutely insane this plan is. Not that he didn't before but now—watching it unfold and having to acknowledge that Noctis is going to be joining them soon, is going to be right there at the front with Prompto because they have these... weird... whatever the Hell Aeons were.... Dread wrenches his insides and makes him oblivious to the glamhoth that tries to dive towards his face until one of Nyx's daggers lodges in its eye and he turns on Gladio with a slightly panicked scowl, "Gladio! Focus!"

That, quite unfortunately gets Ignis' attention, as he turns and throws Gladio a worried look. Before he can think to assure his boyfriend, and Nyx for that matter, that he's alright, that he's focused... something catches his eyes. Just a few feet away, in a surprisingly clear area... looks something human-like. Panic overrides logic—even for a brief moment, he does _try_ to consider what a human could possibly be doing behind the gate already. But panic. Panic is so much stronger as he realises that if Noctis—or anyone else for that matter—sees the human, they're going to rush headfirst into it.

Gladio, at least out of the four of them... can take a substantially greater hit in this case. It may hurt like a bitch later; but, all things considered, him taking a hit running through a daemon moshpit is a lot safer, in the long run, than Noctis or, Astrals forbid, _Ignis_.

At least, that's the logic that runs through his mind seconds before he breaks into a sprint towards the figure. He doesn't even notice the way the daemons part like a passage for him and he only kind of hears Ignis yelling after him. The first time it makes him stop, makes him hesitate and glance back. His boyfriend's still near Prompto, trying to get his arm free of Nyx stopping him from following. When their eyes meet, there isn't any anger; only panic and fear. As much as he hates to, he shakes his head and tries to yell back.

"There's someone else in here, I'll be _right back_!"

He's not sure any of them hear; because at that exact moment a grenade explodes barely ten feet from Nyx. It's enough for him to have to release Ignis—he and Prompto both shield their eyes from the sudden explosion—and Ignis takes that chance, and the opening afforded by the grenade's explosion, to sprint away at the same time Gladio turns back to where he was going. There, in a small opening, the figure catches his attention again. He'd swear they make eye contact just before it disappears into the opening, like it's baiting him. In any calmer situation he might consider that—but, right now, he's just hoping that this… _person_ , whoever they are, is trying to get away from the deamons.

His focus is solely on the human figure and he quickly resumes his plight to getting to them. Even after another few calls, Ignis' attempts do nothing to stop him. Unfortunately, the fissure slows him down just enough that Ignis manages to catch up as he's trying to squeeze through. He bites out a short swear when he feels the hand on his wrist and, when he manages to turn, Ignis is glaring at him in some strange mix of worry and anger.

"Gladio, what on _Eos_ do you think you're doing, we need to get back—"

"There's someone else here."

The words make Ignis snap his mouth shut and he looks absolutely perplexed by the information. "You... surely you must have been seeing things—"

"I _know_ what I saw."

"Gladio, there's absolutely no possible way a human could have gotten past the gate, not even the guards come on this side."

"Besithia managed to, supposedly, right?" Gladio meets the look. "Who's to say he didn't throw some poor sod in here?"

Before Ignis can argue he lets out a short, startled yelp when something bites at his heels from the way they came. He hisses a short note of pain and then glares back up at Gladio. "Well, we can only go forward. We need to hurry before they come from both sides."

Gladio actually does note that he doesn't have a ready argument—whether or not that means he's conceded Gladio's point, though... he'll figure that out _after_ he figures out which of them is right.

It's a tight squeeze towards the end; but, the second they manage to get out of the horrifically small passageway, they're met by... nothingness. Gladio's eyes dart around the scene, nerves and senses running on high alert for any sudden sounds or movements. Only in passing does he notice the confusion on Ignis' face.

"... Gladio... are you _certain_ of what you saw—"

"I _know_ what I saw."

Gladio's finally looking at Ignis, mouth only half open to answer, when the voice rings out around them in an equally gruff, albeit sarcastic, voice. He notes the way that Ignis goes a few shades paler and takes a cautionary step back as bewilderment takes over his expression. Honestly, if Gladio weren't positive he _hadn't_ said the words he'd be... well. No, he's still confused. Dreadfully so and, even as he considers it, the one thing he is positive of is that he _doesn't_ want to turn around. But, morbid curiosity or fear or... who even knows at this point, makes him turn to the source. And an unsettling shock of nausea hits him, full force, when he comes face to face with... himself?

It's exactly like looking in a mirror; but, the eyes looking back at him are bright red and the lazy grin comes off as a malicious mock of concern.

" _Do_ we know? Either of us? Well. Look at it this way… we weren't wrong, were we?" The eyes slowly drift to Ignis in an appraising manner. "Maybe a little wrong. Not _quite_ human… not yet." The gaze hardens when it turns back on Gladio. "Not until _you_ realise I'm the better of us."

For a few minutes, Gladio can't move. He can't find the will to even respond _verbally_ … not until the daemon makes a move towards Ignis and he finally snaps out of his thoughts, quickly putting himself solidly between the two with a glower. Immediately, both hands go for their respective weapons—his shield secured to his left arm and his right hand resting near his sword, ready to strike out. Surprisingly enough, the motion stops his daemon for a brief moment. Amusement lights up the red eyes, soon morphing into a malicious sort of grin. As unsettling as _that_ is… what follows is almost worse.

The daemon didn't _have_ weapons. If the recounting of what Prompto had gone through was any indicator, daemons didn't really _need_ weapons. Pelna had summoned daemons to fight for him; Prompto had done the same and Gladio is _waiting_ for something similar. Ignis clearly is, too, as he moves to Gladio's back to watch the way they'd come from; Gladio can feel the tension running through both of them, but… honestly, the fact they could even fight this close to one another is a relief all on its own. Almost enough to make him believe things would be ok. Pelna had used Noctis' weapons against him and Prompto hadn't be able to verify whether or not his daemon had weapons; so, the fact Gladio's daemon has no weapons… is kind of a positive for the moment. Not that fighting himself hand-to-hand would have been any less weird, but a weapon just sounded like a terrible idea. All he has to do is make sure that both of his weapons stay on him.

At least… that's what he thought. But, as many things involving these new mysteries about Hour Twenty-Five, the world was determined to prove him wrong. At the same moment his hand grips the hilt of his sword to strike first, the daemon across from him lowers into a similar position and a replica of his sword and shield form from the same disturbing smoke that daemons normally dissolve into. It's enough to startle Gladio back into a momentary stupor. The Hell even _was_ that—

The thought doesn't last much longer and he gives a short swear when the daemon moves to strike, lunging forward with the shield. Against his better judgement—because he really doesn't have time to do much else—he pushes Ignis away and plants himself firmly to meet the bash with his own shield.

It really shouldn't be any different than learning to fight with his dad. But, the second there's contact, he feels the vibrations shoot up his arms and down to his core. The force actually pushes him back a few inches, despite the fact he manages to stay upright, and the daemon makes no indication it's going to let up. Instead it bares down heavier and heavier, trying to force Gladio down to his knees; and, honestly, with the initial force still rattling through him… that's seeming like a very real possibility.

Just before his knees buckle he sees the daemon's head snap up and he pushes off of their shields to put distance between them, a mere split second before a dagger zips by where its head was previously. Without the sudden weight, Gladio falls forward, barely catching himself on his hands and knees and wincing sharply as the pain settles in his knees and breathing a bit heavier. Not from exertion; just for some vain sense of control as he tries to pull himself together. Ignis moves in front of him, easily kicking his dagger back up to his hand and crouching down a bit; a natural stance, easy for him to strike or defend from, and keeps his eyes on the daemon.

Ignis being between them is what forces Gladio to his feet faster—a bit unsteadily, as he has to push up with with his sword—but as soon as he's standing, they're shoulder to shoulder, the shield in front of both of them. "Thanks, Igs."

"Of course." Ignis' attention doesn't leave the daemon, pacing just a few feet away from them. "You can thank me properly later—"

"Can we?" The daemon grins and moves forward again—faster than before, this time with the sword raised high to strike down on both of them. It clashes, loudly, against the shield and forces them apart _just_ with contact. Ignis stumbles before he manages to jump back, nearly losing his footing when he does; Gladio, though, is thrown off to the opposite side, the daemon focused solely on him for the moment.

"Oh, me. Why are we even having this fight?" The daemon circles him a few times before re-situating itself between the two of them. It casts a cursory glance at Ignis, like its warning him to stay put before turning back to Gladio. "Can't do a damn thing about it and they put _so much_ faith in us. Shit thing to do, honestly. When have we _ever_ been able to do anything. Couldn't for dad. Couldn't for Uncle Regis or Cor or Wesk. Sure as Hell couldn't for Noct and _Iggy_ —"

That finally gets Ignis to react with a short growl as he sprints across the short distance, narrowly missing the daemon's shoulder with a downward plunge of his dagger. He turns on it, sharply, eyes narrowed in a way that Gladio would normally associate with dangerous levels of anger and deem intervention necessary… this time, he can't bring himself to try or even try pulling himself up as the words start to sink in.

"We did _everything_ we could with the situation. All of us." Ignis seethes before turning back on Gladio, anger leaving in favour of desperation. "Gladio, please. I know this is still a fresh wound, but—"

"—Iggy, move—!"

He can't react fast enough and can only watch when the daemon takes advantage of their distraction to cross the space, careless flinging Ignis back in the opposite direction with a swing of the shield. It watches him land, heavy and with a sharp, forced gasp of pain, before rolling its shoulders back and looking down at Gladio with a bored expression.

"Fresh wound? _Fresh?_ Oh, if only he knew. How much more do we plan on keeping from him? How much more are we going to pull punches? Should've kept him over here for this. You two aren't going anywhere and maybe… _maybe_ if he heard this, I'd have my own." The daemon kneels down, using a sharp edge of the shield to force Gladio's head back so they have eye contact. "Shame though. You aren't going to give me a challenge if he's still here. Maybe we'll get lucky and his own daemon will manifest—oh, we could do so much more than you two—"

Gladio grabs the edge of the shield so it doesn't follow his motion and finally pulls himself up to pummel his own shield down on the daemon with a snarl. "You _stay the fuck away from him_!"

Any other enemy—any _other_ daemons, included—would have staggered from the sheer force. But, the daemon version of him just laughs and gets back to its feet, manic, malicious grin spreading across its face once more. "There we go! Don't let this fight amount to nothing—don't make this as easy as the past year. Running away, hiding behind excuses, letting Iggy take the brunt of the arguments—not this time. This time, you don't get to run away. This time, you're facing it head on so you know— _for an absolute fact_ : even if you'd been with them? You wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing."

Anger is the only thing keeping him focused right now. The entire year of pent up anger and unresolved tension comes pouring out of him in a rush of adrenaline-fueled combat. He's not really sure when the daemon lost the sword; but, its holding up annoyingly well with just its shield. For the moment, Gladio just lets the anger-driven focus make sure that the sword _doesn't_ become another problem. The echoing clash of sword and shields and, on occasions, flesh meeting steel or… whatever the fuck daemons are made of. At some point, Ignis manages to rejoin him and it _almost_ feels like a winning situation. At the very least, it forces the daemon on the defensive from _both of them_ for a few solid seconds before it finally grows agitated again and throws them apart once more.

They both manage to stay on their feet this time—Gladio a bit better, as he notices Ignis struggle on his landing. Even from the distance, he can see a distinct tremble in one of his knees and wonders how hard he landed on it every time he's been thrown. Just as quickly, his attention is back on the daemon and he barely manages to bring his shield up to block a downward strike of the other shield. This time, he doesn't hold as well and it's only a matter of seconds before he's forced down to his knees, struggling to keep the face of the shield from making contact with any part of him. At the very least, so long as the shield is pushing down on him, it isn't being used to as a makeshift blade. He's not _positive_ … but, if the shield really is a replica of his own, he knows the edges are damn well sharp enough to leave a nasty gash if he's lucky and… if he's really unlucky, take off a body part.

The daemon just bares down on him, clearly trying to force him into the ground.

"Poor, pathetic me."

Gladio struggles to get back to his feet, but his daemon pulls back, drawing its shield arm back and bringing it back down. The clang of metal resonates around them and forces him to the ground. He catches himself, hard, on his forearms and grinds his teeth together when the daemon's shield presses down into his back.

"Can't do a damn thing to protect anyone."

He's so focused on the shield that he doesn't even notice the daemon shifting and winding up until just before a sharp kick lands against his ribs. _That_ finally forces him to the completely to the ground with a choked gasp as the breath is forced from his lungs.

"Not yourself." Another kick nearly does make him choke as he's trying to get his breath back. "Not dad." He manages to block the next kick with his arm. It hurts like a fucking bitch, but it doesn't hit his ribs a third time, at least. The daemon gives a short grunt of frustration and, it's only at the last moment, that he sees the flash of metal above him when the shield raises. "Not the person you _supposedly_ love."

That, again, forces him to react. Pure instinct and adrenaline let him catch the shield before it slams down in his face. Not enough to push the daemon back; but, enough to avoid the blow, even though his arms tremble with the force. His ribs ache something fierce and it hurts to try breathing. His voice is shaky, like it doesn't want to be used; but, he still tries.

"I do—not _supposedly_ , I _do_ —"

"Oh? So holding back in all those arguments? Omitting facts because we don't want him to know?" It's only then Gladio realises the daemon isn't baring down on him nearly as heavy as before. It still feels heavy; but, it's not the same pressure and he _still_ can't push the damn thing away. "Couldn't even give him a simple warning—because _one little name_ and you two fall apart. Had to get Wesk to tell him to ease off, to be mindful of the research. And he _still_ didn't listen. So, what exactly _is_ your use, me?"Red eyes bore into him, mocking concern when it shakes its head. "Already said so, didn't we? Shield's kinda useless if it can't protect people, right? And us? Who the Hell have we been able to protect?"

Gladio nearly gives up right then. He feels the shield pushing him further into the ground and he nearly lets it. Honestly it sounds a lot more appealing than listening to any more of what _should_ be nonsense. But, at the same moment he considers that, the daemon lets out a sharp hiss and jerks away. Something that resembles blood hits Gladio's arm and chest and he blinks, hard, a few times to try figuring out what happened. Ignis is standing over him, clearly unsteady and struggling. One of his daggers is coated in what _should_ be blood. It looks… too dark. More purple than red. More like the stuff that daemons crawl out of and dissolve into when they're defeated. In any other situation he may be more attuned to that. For now, all he can do is watch. He can't even bring himself to help this time.

"No shield is able to protect _everyone_ ." Ignis' voice is unsteady as well, like he's still winded from being thrown. But, he's still _trying_ and that's more than Gladio can say. "It doesn't need to. That's why a shield has someone to wield it. Someone who knows when to set the shield aside to focus on a more offensive approach. A shield is an object, nothing more." His eyes narrow as his grip on his daggers tighten, bracing for combat. "Gladio is not a shield. No more than _you_ are or ever _will be_ human." For a short moment, he sounds uncertain, his attention finally leaving the daemon for a split second to regard Gladio, his voice much quieter. "That's why we work together, Gladio. Isn't it?"

Before Gladio can even attempt to agree—to try assuring him he's right, even if he _doesn't_ quite believe it right now—his daemon recovers from the dagger and rushes both of them again. The shield throws Ignis back a considerable distance (he stays standing, somehow) before another kick winds Gladio a second time, ensuring he stays down when the daemon turns its focus on Ignis in full. The shield vanishes, the same way daemons dissolve, and reforms into a sword. In any other situation, Gladio _might_ be curious; right now, he's trying to get his bearings—his _breath_ —back enough to get back in the fight, as his daemon's attention zeroes in fully on his boyfriend.

Ignis barely blocks the great sword swinging down on him and, even from where he is, Gladio can tell that it still hurts. He actually recoils from the force, barely managing to hold his ground against the onslaught. His hands tremble between and with each blow, clearly still feeling the impact; but, it's literally all he can do to block and try to put distance between himself and the daemon as Gladio struggles to get back to his feet so he can help. He's not sure _how_ … but he _needs_ to—

The same moment the thought crosses his mind, a rush of panic hits his system as Ignis hits the ground with another sharp exhale. The daemon pins him down, sword pressed against his throat and offers a rather lazy smile. It would almost be friendly, if not for the red eyes and the malice dripping in its voice when it makes a low, rough chuckle.

"At least _one of us_ is making the attempt. You're _so much_ better than this, Iggy—so, _so far_ out of our league. Especially the other one. You could have _anyone_ in the world… and you chose _this_ . After we ignored you for… how long was it? Two years? Three? And for what?" Even with the sword still resting against his throat in warning—a very simple, very _real_ sign that the daemon is willing to slit his throat or behead him all together—the daemon brings up a hand to brush his knuckles against Ignis' cheek. Ignis goes rigid with the contact, clearly fighting the instinct to pull away so as to avoid injury; that doesn't stop his eyes from narrowing and the anger burning brighter and hotter than it was barely seconds prior.

" _Don't_ touch me." The sword doesn't stop him from trying to get free from beneath the body above him. The struggles are rather futile; but, at least he's _trying_ . "I owe you no answers, daemon, least of all in regards to _that_ —"

"You still don't get it, do you?" The daemon leans down without allowing Ignis any more room to struggle. "You think I’m sayin' all this to get in your head? Oh, sweetheart… the only thing I'm doing is letting you know _everything_ we keep under lock and key. You spend all that time strokin' our ego and for what? We were too scared to approach you first—had to wait until Ravus fucked off to Astals only know or care. Had to wait until _you_ broached the topic first. We don't _deserve_ you. And that one knows it, too… but that's one big difference between me and him. He doesn't deserve you and I… well… the only thing I want, is for you to let your own darkness out. He got to waste his time with you—now let _me_ have _my turn_ —"

A final surge of adrenaline lets Gladio knock the daemon a considerable distance away with his own shield. It hurts to move—the motion of the bash makes his ribs protest more than they had before—and just standing—just _breathing_ is taking a conscious effort. When the daemon doesn't move immediately, he turns back to help Ignis up, gently pulling him back to his feet by taking both arms.

He gives him a quick once over to assess physical damage. He looks shaken and remarkably uncomfortable. He immediately brings one hand up, rubbing furiously with the back, where the daemon had touched his face. Both hands are still shaking from blocking the blows and Gladio lets out a slow breath as he releases his arms to pick his daggers up for him. As he's handing them back, he glances at the daemon again. Still down. It can't have been that easy, could it? He slowly turns back to Ignis, gripping his shoulders tight, "You ok?"

In lieu of a verbal answer, all he gets is a short nod. Ignis looks past his shoulder at the daemon, clearly still uncomfortable. A few times, he starts to make a step to be closer to Gladio; but, he reconsiders each time and finally lets out a slow breath, shaking his head sharply. "Later—later… I can deal with this later, for now we need to—"

The words are cut off by a loud growl. Wide-eyed, they both turn towards the noise and there, above the alcove they're in, a behemoth—a _dread_ Behemoth—is glowering down at them. It's poised in a pounce-ready position, its haunches shifting in preparation to pounce; but, it doesn't.

Before Gladio can think to ask or even _suggest_ they try making a break to get back to the others, a rush of wind and movement catches his attention. He _barely_ manages to push Ignis out of the way, just as the full force of the daemon's shield slams into his body. The last thing he hears is Ignis yell his name.

Gladio isn't really a stranger to being unconscious from a fight. Maybe not recently, but he used to lose sparring sessions all the time. Against his dad and Cor, especially. Against Ravus a few times. Uncle Regis, on occasions when he agreed to spar with anyone that wasn't one of the other original hunters. Still, this unconsciousness is… weird. He still feels like he's in the fight. He can still hear it happening. He can hear the clash of metal—greatsword meeting daggers, the same rhythmic beat from barely minutes earlier. He wants to help—he _needs_ to help. He needs to be able to at _least_ protect Ignis.

That was the worst part. In the darkness that took him over, he had to admit it was all true. He hadn't been able to protect anyone. Not when Insomnia fell. Not when his dad died. He hadn't been there for Noctis. And now… he couldn't even protect Ignis.

The desire—the _need—_ to do so is the only thing that keeps him struggling to regain consciousness. His body aches. He can still feel his ribs protesting, along with his arms and knees. His head pounds from the force of the shield and his back from trying to go head-to-head with the shield bash earlier. But he needs to… he needs—

 _"Hey!_ " A deep, gravely voice calls out in the darkness. Unfamiliar but… safe. Welcome. He can't figure out why he trusts the voice, but he does. He doesn't panic nearly as much as he should, hearing voices while he's unconscious. " _How much longer do you plan on running away? You claim yourself a shield—prove it! Call upon me—your unyielding will! I will shake your enemies to their cores! Crush them to nothing! I am the you hidden inside—Titan!"_

As absurd as the entire thing sounds, a rush of energy washes over him. He gasps as he's more or less _forced_ back into consciousness and blinks, hard, to try getting his bearings. The fighting sounds much louder than a moment ago. More noises. Not just one-on-one combat. No… multiple people. Nyx must have caught up.

Off to one side, Nyx and Ignis are trying to fend off the dread behemoth. Gladio kind of wonders how long he's been out; but, if Nyx is here… then… His attention drifts. He spots Prompto first and, a moment later, finally finds Noctis and feels a swell of panic building up in his chest. The panic is quickly drowned out by anger and he starts pushing himself up. Moving still hurts. His ribs and arms still ache and his knees protest the movement; but, as soon as he's at least up to his hands and knees, a new feeling washes over him. A surge of energy. The pain is still there; but, more than that, is a rush that feels like adrenaline but… so much more powerful. Like too many energy drinks in a small time frame, without the rapid pounding of his heart protesting the drinks.

He manages to get to his feet but still has to lean back on the wall to find something that resembles balance. Even with the energy, it feels a bit too sudden. Like his body isn't sure what to do with the sudden surge. Instead, he takes a moment to find his voice. "Hey! Fake! If you're s'posed to be me, you should damn well have known that it was gonna take more than that to keep me down."

Another rush of anger hits him, hard, when the daemon drops Noctis and kicks him.

"Gladio…." For that short moment, they make eye contact. It takes a considerable effort not to rush over to Ignis. "Please be—"

The second the daemon turns on Ignis, Gladio has to physically restrain himself. Every nerve tells him to rush to Ignis' side. Tells him to forget any sort of plan he's come up and just pummel the daemon into the ground himself. But, something in him knows it won't work. Something in him knows that… whatever this plan is… it's the only choice he's got. He needs space for it. And he needs to get the daemon away from the rest of his friends. As far as he can. Closer to himself, if he can. A rough chuckle escapes.

"Big mistake." It's going to regret that, if it's the last thing Gladio does. Not just that; but every other attack, every bruise that Ignis likely has. For attacking Noctis. For attacking Prompto. For being anywhere near Ignis. The daemon is going to regret it.

Gladio only _kind of_ registers the sudden rush of the daemon pinning him to the wall.

"Any last words? Before I crush your spine like a fucking eggshell?"

He grins, tilting his head in a defiant manner. "Yeah. Three.  Crush 'em, Titan!"

More than the rush of energy he felt standing, this is nearly a hundred times more powerful. Exhaustion leaves him; the tremors around him don't do anything to _him_. It knocks the others around a bit and it's enough to distract the daemon so Gladio can push it away, just as a sigil lights up at his feet, just as a golem forms just above him. The shove gives him just enough room and the others are all still a reasonable distance away.

"G-Gladio, is that…?"

His attention drifts a little to regard Ignis. Relief washes over him, that he's managed to stand in spite of everything; but, he keeps it under control and, instead, only offers a nod. "Yeah. Heard it calling me while I was out. We'll talk later, though." They will. They need to. Not just about this but _everything_ . He nods towards the daemon. "For now, I've gotta deal with _this_ fuck."

He glances up at Titan, only takes a moment to marvel at the golem, before he nods. At the exact moment the daemon tries to rush him again, the golem claps his hands together and the daemon is engulfed in a prison of rocks. Kind of like molding a statue, in some weird way. If he remembers right, daemons don't need to breathe… so, the prison isn't going to be enough.

Some small part of him… well. No, that's a lie. A _considerable_ part of him is grateful for the fact. Given the way Titan is looking at him, expectantly almost, he seems to agree. He supposes it makes sense. If Titan was part of him, in any sort of way? Yeah. Titan definitely understood the harboured anger; so, when Gladio nods, when Titan claps a second time, the same as flattening a ball of clay… it's _almost_ enough when the prison collapses in on itself, sharply, and the telltale sign of daemon smoke begins to seethe through some of the cracks and rubble that the prison crumbles into.

It's almost enough. Not _quite_ —not for what it put Ignis through. But, Gladio at least takes consolation in the fact the thing is _dead_. He starts to glance towards to Titan, again—to take in his form just as much as to thank him.

But, as soon as he does, the surge of energy leaves him; he teeters for a moment before he falls unconscious again.

♦

Gladio wakes up to a dark room. A very… familiar room. The cabin room, specifically—

The second he considers Ignis, the night's events come rushing back to him and he sits up, faster than he should, and groans as blood rushes from his head. Both hands come up to cradle his head with a slur of quiet curses.

"Fucking _Hell,_ that smarts—"

As suddenly as he considers the pain, he bites down a yelp when weight suddenly crashes into his chest. A broken sob cuts off the next string of swears and, instinctively, his arms wrap around the body attached to his. He doesn't even actively register that it's Ignis until his arms settle and the hold feels familiar. Relief washes over him and he pulls Ignis closer, kissing his hair and shushing him gently.

"Hey… come on, Specs… it's ok, now. It's ok."

It has to be. They're back at the compound so it _has_ to be ok… doesn't it? They got out of there _somehow_ …. Gladio frowns a little as the thought cross his mind. How _did_ they get out? He wants to ask; but, Ignis is still clinging, desperately, to him and doesn't seem to be in much of a condition to answer questions. So, Gladio waits it out but keeping a tight hold on him, still whispering soft platitudes to him to try shushing and calming him a bit faster. Honestly, the fact Ignis, at the very least, is ok, is almost enough to make him consider he doesn't care about answers. But… he does, on some level, still care about getting some kind of answer as to how they got home. To what happened after he passed out. Were the others ok? Was _Noctis_ ok?

It's only after a moment longer that he finally realises Ignis is talking to him and he snaps out of his own thoughts, blinking a few times to try figuring out what he was talking about.

"--absolutely furious, but I—you were almost—don't you _ever_ do that again! What were you thinking!?" Ignis finally pulls away, rubbing furiously at his eyes to try clearing the tears. Anger and worry are fighting for control, his breathing uneven and interrupted by hiccoughed sobs every few attempts at a deep inhale. "Running off like that, _knowing_ we were looking for a behemoth— _what_ were you thinking?"

Gladio almost shrugs it off. But, then he remembers. He remembers exactly what started this.

 _"Oh, sweetheart… the only thing I'm doing is letting you know_ **_everything_ ** _we keep under lock and key_ "

No more secrets, he decides in that moment and reaches over to wipe at the still steady stream of tears with one of his hands.

"I wasn't. Not… not clearly." Gladio coughs a little with the admission and looks down at the bed with a soft frown. Why was he in bed? Specifically, why wasn't Ignis in bed, too? He shakes the question off for the moment. "I was… I dunno. I saw all those daemons and… it just kinda hit me that Noct and Prompto were gonna be in the front. Like, I knew it, but it just… it hit me. Noct and Prompto were gonna be _right_ in the middle of the worst parts. And if either of them got hurt, what was the other one gonna do? I was so busy turning that over in my head I… I didn't even stop to think about what a human would've been doing in the Disc already." He goes quiet for a moment, only kind of taking note of the fact that Ignis hasn't interrupted him. "I think… some part of me really did think Besithia dropped some poor fuck in the Disc. But, if he had, they wouldn't've survived that long, right? We don't know how long _is_ that long, but… it was stupid. And… m'sorry. I know that ain't gonna fix it, but…."

He finally looks back up. Ignis actually looks surprised to have gotten an answer. Tears are still running down his face; but, it's a bit less than before. Gladio finally tries to look over him, tries to assess him for injuries. A few bruises from getting thrown around. An angry split in his lip from a punch, probably. Gladio reaches over, gently brushing his thumb across Ignis' lips before cupping his face.

"Be honest, Specs… _are_ you ok? Things got… kinda heavy for a bit."

He can't stop his attention from going to the opposite cheek, where the daemon had touched Ignis… and Ignis absolutely notices. Or, still feels uncomfortable with it, at any rate, given the way one of his hands immediately goes to the spot and rubs, like he's trying to scrub the feeling away. His gaze falls to the bed, his breathing is still unsteady when he manages a short nod.

"You're awake… I'm… yes. Now. I'm ok, now." Ignis moves closer, actually sitting on the bed now instead of leaning over it and buries his face in Gladio's shoulder as he hugs him again. "I still feel it, but… I will be alright in due time. I suspect a shower will help marvelously with that." Gladio's a little surprised a shower wasn't the first thing Ignis went for. He understands, but he's still a little surprised. "Weskham made me wait in the lounge for the doctors to arrive and… after they left I—I couldn't bring myself to leave the bedroom. I had to be sure you woke up." Soft as his voice is, the misery is rather blatant. He makes no attempt to cover it up. "I was quite prepared for at least a twenty-four hour waiting period…. I suppose I should not be surprised you woke up so soon, but… I'm far too grateful to even question it right now."

Gladio blinks at that and turns his head to look at Ignis as best he can without dislodging him. "How long was I out?"

Now that he's looking it's not that the room is really _dark_ , so much as it's been carefully arranged to keep as much light out as a possible. Even with the curtains pinned back, he can see a little bit of light trying to creep around them. So… the sun's up at least. He rubs Ignis' back gently, trying to coax him to answer, "Iggy?"

"The last I glanced at a clock, I believe it was a bit past ten… though, I couldn't tell you how long ago that was." His voice is muffled against Gladio's shoulder, arms still tight around his torso and fingers clinging desperately to his shirt.

Gladio continues rubbing at his back, humming a gentle note to show he heard. A moment later he turns, pressing a gentle kiss to Ignis' hair, "Well, regardless of the time _now_ … if it's past ten, you've been up well over twenty-four hours. Come on, babe. A quick shower, something small to eat—even if it's just a protein bar—and then we both need to sleep. Ok? Well… you do. But I'll be right here with you, ok?"

For a short moment, it seems as though Ignis may argue or that he's just fallen asleep from exhaustion. But, he gives a short nod and finally releases Gladio so he can sit back. It's still difficult to see in the dark; but, what he _can_ see of Ignis' face… exhausted doesn't even cover it. He reaches up, rubbing at his eyes when he gives another nod. "Yes… a shower sounds absolutely divine right now. As does sleep. Not so much eating…"

"Iggy—"

"I will." He promises. A short yawn is stifled behind one hand and he shakes his head before attempting to stand. "I know meals are not to be skipped and… truly, I don't believe I ate much for dinner." He rubs his arm a little with the words, his head bowing. "Suppose that accounts for _some_ of the mistakes made last night…"

Gladio frowns, finally moving to get out of bed. His limbs feel surprisingly light and, aside from the ache of lingering pain in his ribs and a bit in his arms… he feels fantastic. Better than he has in years, honestly. He only marvels at the feeling for a few minutes before he puts a gentle hand in the small of Ignis' back to lead him towards the bathroom.

"Specs… we all made mistakes. I mean, fuck. None of that woulda happened if I'd just listened to you. If I'd just stayed with the rest of you. And…" He really doesn't want to admit it. _No more secrets_ , he tells himself, repeating the words a few times before he swallows the thick lump in his throat. "If you _hadn't_ run after me… things would've been worse, I think."

Once they're in the bathroom, Ignis sets about with lighting candles. Normally, these are reserved for special occasions; but, if Gladio were to hazard a guess, he figures his boyfriend is trying to avoid as much light as he possibly can. Once satisfied the room is sufficiently lit, Ignis finally turns back to look up at him. He frowns and reaches up so both hands are framing Gladio's face. "Gladio, you can't—"

"No. It was right, Iggy. I mean. I get it now. What Prompto meant when he was talkin' about his? It wasn't lyin', Igs. I couldn't do a damn thing. I don't know what the Hell it said when I passed out, but it went _right for_ Noct."

That gets Ignis to pull his hands back. A curiously surprised expression crosses his face—the same one he gets when he's figured something out—before his brows knit together, as though the thought's left him. "… As did Prompto's… Yours I understand. It's a still healing wound, but… Prompto…" He trails off with a frustrated noise, mussing a hand back through his hair to accentuate the sense of loss. "Thinking about this on no sleep is getting me nowhere, is it?"

"Not really, babe." Gladio tries to smile at him; but, the words still stick with him in an uncomfortable way. Yeah, it's a healing wound and _yeah_ he'd been focused on the _possibility_ of Noctis rushing off head-first… but, Prompto? For all accounts, Prompto hadn't blamed Noctis for anything. The way he'd told it, even when he'd admitted—in a far too glum voice—that he'd been desperately wishing for _anyone_ to be with him, all of them had a pretty fair idea he pretty specifically meant Noctis. So why would Prompto's daemon self go _after_ the person he wanted there with him?

 _Later_ , he tells himself. They can talk this over later. Right now, as he's finally getting a clear look at his boyfriend's face, they need to focus on getting into bed.

It's clearly taking the entirety of his willpower to stay standing. His eyes are already half-lidded, trying to close and staying closed after a blink a little too long. Aside from the small cut on the corner of his mouth, there's a thin bruise across his neck where the shield had been pressed when he was pinned. And, as he's working out of his shirt—with a bit of difficulty—Gladio can finally assess the extent of damage from being thrown around the way he had been.

The worst is his wrists. Right off the bat, Gladio can tell that much. The thin layer of athletic tape wrapped around both wrists and, as became apparent when he gingerly pulled his gloves off, his hands to try keeping them as still as possible is a damning sign. Bruises decorate his torso, likely from the times he'd been struck by the shield and hit the ground or a wall.

Gladio lets out a slow breath, carefully taking Ignis' hands. He waits for a short moment, making sure the contact is welcome before he brings both hands up, pressing a gentle kiss to the unwrapped knuckles. Ignis glances up at him, curiosity crossing his expression; Gladio just offers a thin smile and shakes his head, "Nothin' just… I'll find a way to make this up to you. Swear it."

"Gladio, you don't owe me anything." Ignis frowns and finally works his hands free. He closes the short space between them, letting out a soft breath that tells Gladio's he's been waiting for the close contact. Gladio immediately wraps him up in a gentle hug. Ignis puts his forehead against Gladio's chest, arms loose around his torso, and takes a few steady breaths before he finally looks up. Despite how tired he looks, there's a solid determination in his eyes. "You and Weskham both tried to tell me how foolish it was to rush things. You were correct. We did not have all of the data and it nearly cost us."

"Iggy, there's absolutely no way you could've known what was going to happen—"

"A _dread_ Behemoth, Gladio. Not just a Behemoth, but something substantially more dangerous. And… it wasn't _just_ your daemon self." Ignis looks down at that, worry crossing his features just before he does. He puts his face back in Gladio's chest; the way he does when he's looking for comfort. "Nyx, too. Right after you passed out from Titan."

Gladio startles with the information. It takes a conscious effort for him not to pull Ignis back to look in his eye. He settles with a slightly tighter grip around his waist, trying to be mindful of the pain his boyfriend's probably in, and a small frown, "Nyx—is he ok? I mean… he's not…."

"We've four Aeons now." Ignis confirms. It should be good news, but he still sounds rather miserable. "Pheonix is Nyx's Aeon. It… was a substantial help for the fight against the behemoth. I'm still not positive _what_ it did… but it was beneficial. I would wager it had part in why you woke up so quickly. I haven't heard word on Nyx's status, but… I believe they would have informed us immediately if things took a turn for the worse."

Gladio lets out a breath, a short huff of relief and rubs his face against Ignis' hair. "He'll wake up. Just gotta wait a bit longer, right? But he'll wake up. If he faced down his own daemon, doubt there's much else that'll keep'm down."

He feels the smile against his chest, just as much as the agreeing hum that accompanies it. He presses a quick kiss to Ignis' hair before finally loosening his hold. "Come on. Shower. You need to sleep and I am remarkably unopposed to the idea of getting a bit more rest."

This time, the answer is a short, quiet snort and a quick nod. "Agreed. I could text Weskham and politely bribe him to bring us food."

Gladio grins and kisses him on the lips this time. "That's a great idea. But, I've got a better one: You start the shower and I'll go call Wesk. Might as well let'm know I'm up myself, right?"

He doesn't want to say it; but, he really doesn't want Ignis moving more than he needs to. It had been subtle; but, he definitely notices the way he tries to keep pressure off his right knee and the slight limp in his step. It's not nearly as bad as when they were fighting; but, if he had to hazard a guess… he's going to assume it's bruised, if not dislocated. Not shattered, thankfully; but, still something Ignis shouldn't be walking on if he can help it. Ignis seems to agree and gives him another kiss before turning his attention to the shower. Gladio watches for a short minute—mostly, he's looking for any substantial injuries on his back—before he heads back to the bedroom to find his phone. He considers, for a very short moment, that a text will work just as well as calling; but, he also figures _if_ he texts, Weskham's just going to call anyways… so, he does a quick scroll through his phone for any texts he may have missed (habit, more than anything; though, he really should've known that no one on the compound would be texting if he was out cold) and presses down on the three for quick call.

As expected, Weskham answers almost immediately—the phone barely gets to the second ring before he does—and his tone is somewhere between surprised and upset.

" _Gladiolus. This had better actually be you._ "

"Mornin' to you, too, Wesk." He probably shouldn't be pushing his luck; but, he still smiles and leans against the nearest wall. He feels rested; but, now that he's been moving around, the aches and pains in his body are starting to catch up. "Probably should've looked at the time first. Didn't wake you up, I hope?"

" _Yo_ _u did not. It's just past noon, lad. You know I don't sleep that late._ " He sounds exasperated before the strict 'You're in trouble' voice is back. " _Now, perhaps you would like to explain what you were thinking last night. Cor and I gave you very specific instructions—_ "

"Wesk, can you… hold off on yelling at me for a bit?" Gladio sighs and rubs his face. "Trust me, I know I damn well deserve it, but I’m tryin' to get Iggy to go to bed. I was just calling to say I'm up and hopefully beg you to bring us something to eat while we get a shower. He's been up the entire time I was out, so… please? I want this to go as quick and painless as possible."

For a short spell, there's silence on the other end. He hears Cor in the background, asking what's wrong, and frowns a little. Wrong? What expression is Weskham wearing to warrant _that_ as a question?

" _Ignis hasn't slept? You're_ **_positive_ ** _of this?_ "

"From what I gathered? Yeah, pretty positive. He said he's been waiting by the bed this whole time." Gladio glances over his shoulder at the bathroom. "I mean… shit, if it were Igs that was out cold? I damn well wouldn't sleep, either—"

" _Gladiolus, I need you to do me a very specific favour and I need you to do so immediately. Is Ignis in the room with you?_ "

Gladio's mouth snaps shut the second Weskham cuts him off and he blinks in surprise. It's… exceedingly rare for Weskham to cut anyone off in conversation. Not to mention the speed in which he went from upset to worried. Still, Gladio gives a short nod as he answers. "Uh… sure—I mean, he's not, he's in the bathroom setting the shower up. Why, what's wrong—"

" _I need you to check your bedroom. Around the bed, your end tables—his specifically. I need to know if he has any of the research materials in your room."_

Research… oh. _That_ . Gladio frowns; but, he pushes off the wall to look around. He ends up having to turn one of the bedside lamps on and spares a quick glance around the room. Nothing on the desk or bed… but, Weskham had mentioned pretty specifically…. He glances at the table on Ignis' side of the bed and, with a short, tense exhale, he opens the top drawer. Nothing. The same for the second and third. Nothing. He almost sighs in pure relief before he really thinks about it. Ignis had been by his side the entire morning… so… if he _did_ have anything in their room…

A wary eye falls on his own table and, hesitant as he is, he crosses around the bed to check.

Sure enough, in the top drawer, is a leather bound journal that is _definitely_ not his and he gives a short swear before he really thinks about it. That seems to be the only answer Weskham needs; because he hears an aggravated sigh on the other end of the line.

" _I will speak to Ignis post-haste. I told him to leave the journals alone until_ **_after_ ** _you and Nyx woke up—I suspect he's already informed you of Nyx's situation, as well?_ "

"Yeah. He did." Gladio wants to sound a bit more optimistic. He knows Nyx is going to be alright; it'd be kind of dumb if they survived the beating they went through, survived the weird surge and exhaustion of the Aeons, just to die _afterwards_ . Nyx may have shit luck, but it really can't be _that_ bad. But, as confident as he is, he can't quite dispel the agitation from his tone. He's really starting to consider that setting the journals on fire is his best option. Just take all the damn research, go out into the cetner of the compound where they used to make campfires for fun, and burn all of it. He runs a hand back through his hair. "What do you want me to do, Wesk? Leave it to you or…?"

" _If you believe you can speak to Ignis on the matter, by all means. I encourage you to do so. I will speak to him regardless, but if you believe you can make any sort of headway with this…_ "

Gladio gives a short nod, looking back towards the bathroom, "Roger that. I need to get back to him, anyhow… sure I've been gone long enough. … Don't gotta beg for a meal, do I?"

Despite the deadpan tone, Weskham gives a short, affectionate chuckle. " _You needn't beg, no. I'll bring something shortly. Shall I leave it in the kitchen?"_

"Please and thanks. You're the best, Wesk."

Weskham makes a soft, agreeing hum before he ends the conversation with a short 'goodbye' and hanging up. Gladio tosses his phone on the bed and sighs, ruffling his hair a bit as he heads back to the bathroom. _Does_ he want to try this before they've slept? Maybe if he waits until after they get some rest it'll go better….

When he gets back to the bathroom, Ignis is already standing under the water and Gladio can't help but smile. He tosses his clothes towards the laundry hamper in the corner—makes a note to sort them proper-like later—and raps the wall gently to announce his presence before stepping into the shower. Ignis glances over his shoulder for barely a second before moving so that his back is pressed into Gladio's chest and lets out a content sigh at the proximity. Gladio smiles and lets his hands rest on Ignis' hips, his thumbs gently tracing along his hipbone at a leisure pace.

"Hey, babe. Sorry for the wait." He leans down to kiss at his boyfriend's neck and shoulder a few times, pulling him closer so his arms wrap around his waist in a loose hug. "Wesk's kinda pissed at me, but he said he'd bring food."

"Rightly as he should be." Ignis points out. Even so, he doesn't sound too upset. A little more tired than before; but, most of his attention seems to be on the security of being as close as they are. He sighs again, leaning his head back against Gladio's shoulder so he can look up. "I meant what I said before. Don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

He thinks the words are meant to be a warning. But, they fall just short as Ignis can't keep his tone strict; instead, he just sounds worried. Terrified, almost. Gladio gives a short nod, taking advantage of the way his neck is exposed to press more kisses down the length to try getting him to relax a bit more.

"Cross m'heart."

There may be a response on the tip of his tongue; instead, he just lets out a pleased hum and turns his focus to the kisses.

Gladio probably _could_ ask about the research… but, right now? Right now, a short moment of intimacy sounds a lot more inviting. Right now, the only thing he really wants to focus on is making sure Ignis is as relaxed as possible so they can both rest easier… and if that means waiting a few more hours to ask about the research? He doesn't really see a problem with that. Weskham might have words for him later… but, when Ignis finally turns around to kiss him those words and the research are the absolute last thing on his mind.

He can worry about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have a fun announcement after the next chapter! Thanks as always for reading, friends ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short, h e l p m e ~~but also don't, I enjoyed every minute of this~~


End file.
